Hail
by HakuneKurai
Summary: He'd always thought that his sister was childish for watching cartoon; though, she insisted that it was anime. When he passed away from some disease, he didn't expect to see light, he didn't expect for years of being trapped and he didn't expect to be reborn in the world his sister was very fond of. MaleOC [WARNING: BxB]
1. chapter 1

**oooOooo**

"Celina..." he called out.

"Yeah, lil' bro?"

"Why do you watch that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Reborn?"

"Yeah."

"Pft. You're too young to know." She grinned.

"I'm seven and you're watching cartoon."

"Hey! It's not cartoon! There's a big difference between cartoon and anime!" She pouted.

"... big sis, mom said you watched this 'anime' since you were five. Why can't I know why you like watching a baby torture a thirteen year old?"

If she could sweat drop, she would have already.

 **oooOooo**

"... lil' bro..."

"... hm?" he hummed with a tint of sadness.

Celina sobbed, clutching her brother's cold and smaller hand in hers. His condition had deteriorated these past few days and even without the doctor saying anything.

They knew—they all knew— that he woouldn't last any longer. Two months at most, three weeks at least.

"Do you wanna know why?"

At first, her brother adorned a confused expression on his pale, pale face before smiling (it pains her to see her brother force himself to smile just for her, even though it pains him to do the action) and nodded.

His once vibrant eyes were now dull, like those of her dolls decorating her room.

"... w-why?"

"... because somehow, you're like the main character."

"... Celina... I'm not clumsy..."

"N-No, it's not that. You don't realize it but you draw people in. People surround you; they want to be near you."

"... I... don't understand, Celina."

"How do I put this? Even though you're not as outgoing as me or as optimistic as Sarah, you manage to make friends with people who don't want friends. Remember Kyle?"

"Uh huh."

"He's your best friend. Even though he's a difficult person to deal with and despite him saying that friends are burdens, he became friends with you. I was fascinated, really. How similar you are with a fictional character."

"Celina?"

"Yeah, lil' bro?"

"... I love you."

"I love you too, Cecil."

Her words were filled with love.

 **oooOooo**

Cecil Isles

July 1, 20*-December 25, 20*

A beloved brother and son

"Don't mourn; I'll haunt you if you do."

 **oooOooo**

Hibari Kyoya hated crowding, even at the age of five. So, he searched for an abandoned place or a park without too many people.

At the age of five, he was already a bloodthirsty person, seeking fights with the local yakuza despite his lack of training.

 _He acts before he thinks_ , he knew that it was his weakness but he didn't bother. None could even compare to his strength, well, at least he thought no one did.

At the age of nine, he saw her. She had short, choppy white hair, alabaster skin, and big, round crimson eyes.

She was small, smaller than him and she wore red from head to toe that it was a bit unnerving. But he was a Hibari, being unnerved was not acceptable.

It wasn't her appearance that caught his attention, however; it was the stick in her hand.

No, it was no ordinary stick but a short metallic pole.

He was quite a distance away and had hidden in the foliage the leaves on the tree had given him. Observing from afar wasn't his thing but he didn't regret it. Why? Because he found his new prey.

The girl with alabaster skin. She was trained; her moves were graceful. She wasted no unnecessary moves. She moved with purpose, with a goal. _Aim for that vital point_.

He was mesmerized, not that he would admit it to anyone.

Once those herbivores that surrounded her were sprawled on the ground, he landed on his feet silently and approached the girl with a predatory expression.

" ** _Go to hell_**." He stopped, as gray eyes met crimson ones. The herbivores around her twitched, forced themselves to stand, and run away in fear, shrieking.

He smirked. Walking away, he couldn't help but think, 'How interesting', ignoring the lingering gaze on his back.

At age ten, he found out that she went to Namimori Elementary. She was a second grader while he was in his fourth year.

Despite her foreign physical features, he couldn't find her in school grounds, frustrating him to no end.

He saw her again, at age eleven, when he was starting the disciplinary committee he wishes to enforce in Nami-chu once he reached Middle School.

The gymnasium was closed that day because of renovations when he heard grunts and groans coming from inside.

For disturbing the peace, he would bite those herbivores to death. But the sight surprised him, though he's not willing to admit it.

He was stunned; her movements were even more graceful. The short metallic pole she once used was now half a foot longer than her.

Every swipe, every step, every hit resembled a dance. Hibari Kyoya was fascinated beyond belief.

The herbivores fell to their knees, bruises and cuts littered their body. The girl stood at the center, a smirk adorning her pink lips. " ** _Go to hell_**."

It sent shivers down his spine and it was only when he took a better look, that he realized that the person he kept referring to a girl had actually been a boy.

She— HE wore the male uniform, his face more masculine than he last saw the alabaster-skinned. Once again, he fascinated Kyoya, though he would never admit it out loud.

At the age of twelve, as the day of graduation comes to an end, he finally builds the Disciplinary Committee, its members his loyal followers.

On the first day of middle school, he visited the Namimori Elementary early in the morning to find that person beating up high school students by the field.

Kyoya smirked. He couldn't wait for that person to enter Nami-chu. He waited until he knew that that person raised his already high physical stat.

Hibari Kyoya can't wait to bite that person to death.

 **oooOooo**

Hakucho 'Hyo' Shion wasn't always Hakucho 'Hyo' Shion. He had been someone else before, someone with a loving sister, a loving mother, and an overprotective father.

Someone with a whole family.

As Hakucho 'Hyo' Shion, he didn't have anyone. He grew up in an orphanage and the headmaster — a man who knew martial arts — had taken a liking to him.

He was trained, and he put his all — everything that he had bottled up, all the frustration, the anger, the sadness, all of it — in his training.

As a four-year-old who knows none and has slightly uncooperative limbs, he could get through the training with little difficulty.

And as a seven-year-old with unnatural physical appearance, he was bullied.

His training had been a blessing; he was able to defend himself against those bullies. He was happy.

At night, he would dream of Celina, the last person, family member, friend, sister that he saw before death caught up to him.

At morning, he would train — train until he let out all his frustration and sadness out or until his body gives up, whichever comes first.

Training and fighting were ways — his medium — to let his bottled up emotions out, so he didn't have to hide it all in.

So he wouldn't self-destruct. All was good; he steadily rose in the ranks in his class and kept up with the headmaster's training regime.

And then, he met him.

The person — the fictional character that Celina was head over hills with — that he was compared to in the past.

Even though he couldn't see what Celina saw in Sawada Tsunayoshi that was similar to him, Cecil Isles, _he_ couldn't help but feel like he was a butterfly being attracted to a flower.

He observed him from afar. He didn't know whether he should approach him or not because Sawada Tsunayoshi had once been a fictional character.

But the boy was sitting by the swings at the park, very much alive. It was scary. Outright terrifying. Why was he here?

It was supposed to be a cartoon — anime — that his sister watched. Though, really, he had to accept his new reality.

 _This was a lie._

But he knew that it wasn't the case.

He died and was born in a universe that wasn't supposed to exist, a universe which Celina loves.

 _(The hail shall sweep away the refuge of lies.)_

He was no saint that he was sure of. He's not kind to others, only to his family but what family was he talking about?

He was no longer an Isles but a Hakucho.

He was no saint, and he didn't like to barge in other's business. So pray tell why did he interfere and chased away Sawada's bullies?

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Why didn't you run or fight back?" He bit back his tongue. It came out harsher than he intended.

The boy flinched, whimpered, and stepped back. He sighed. His crimson eyes softened and his body relaxing.

The boy didn't speak, his patience running thin. In both lives, he didn't like being ignored. When he asks a question, an answer must be spoken.

"Are you or are you not alright?" The Sky flinched, the Hail sighing. Hakucho 'Hyo' Shion refused to be ignored

"Hieeee!"

The Sky fell on his buttocks, the Hail kneeling down like a prince to its princess. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I apologize if I was too harsh. Are you alright?"

Big brown innocent eyes pierced ice-cold heart, enveloping him with familiar warmth that had been lost for years.

"... I-I'm okay. Tsu-Tsu-kun is okay."

"Well, Tsu-kun, I'm Hakucho 'Hyo' Shion."

"Ha-Haku-Hakucho wha—?"

Laughter was restrained, cheeks were pink. "Why don't you call me Hyo, Tsu-kun?"

"Hy-Hyo?"

"Hm."

"Th-Then, H-Hyo-san, Ts-Tsu-kun's name i-is S-Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi b-but you can c-call me T-Tsuna. I-It's nice to m-meet you, H-Hyo-san."

 _(The hail shall sweep away the refuge of lies.)_

They were seated by the bench, Tsuna's wounds being treated by him. They were only minor scratches, so it wasn't a big deal.

The bandages on his person would be enough to treat Tsuna. "Why were they bullying you, Tsuna?" he asked.

Sky fidgeted, Hail kept him still. "Ts-Tsu-kun's dame a-and e-everyone m-makes f-fun of m-me. Th-They say Ts-Tsu-kun c-can't do a-anything ri-right."

Hyo stopped moving, his bangs shadowing over his face.

"Lies."

 _(The hail shall sweep away the refuge of lies.)_

"Huh?"

 _(The hail shall sweep away the refuge of lies.)_

"Those are lies, Tsuna. Do not believe what anyone says so easily."

"B-But..."

 _(The hail shall sweep away the refuge of lies.)_

"You make your own person, not them. You decide whether you stay the same as you are now or grow stronger as a person."

 _(The hail shall sweep away the refuge of lies.)_

"Wh-What do you mean, Hyo-san?"

His lips curved slightly at the edges as he kissed Tsuna's bandaged knee, just like how Celina did it.

"You shall understand someday. Now, go home, it's getting late."

He watched as the boy with pink cheeks leave, waving at him shyly. Hakucho 'Hyo' Shion smiled.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was... _adorable_.

At the age of seven, they became friends.

At the age of eight, he saw it fit to _send those fools to hell_ for making fun of his friend.

He didn't regret it. Not. A. Single. But.

 **oooOooo**

 _The Hail shall sweep away the refuge of lies._

 _It takes one moment and too many tries_

 _To eliminate those fools who dare flies_

 _Too close to his beloved Sky_

 **oooOooo**

 **Age Ten**

"Carnivore."

He stopped, adjusting the grocery bags on his arms. Steel gray eyes stared right through his crimson ones. What Hibari-senpai was doing at the market, he wondered.

"Good afternoon, senpai. What do I owe you today?"

Hyo smiled like he always does. Hibari's eyes flickered to him then to his grocery bags before he grabbed half of what he was carrying and walked away.

Baffled, his legs automatically followed after his senpai. Hibari had only been integrated into his life a few weeks ago when the Cloud confronted him in front of the elementary.

Cloud's eyes flickered to the back before flickering to his front. Hyo tilted his head and wondered what the Cloud wanted.

"Do you want a spar, senpai?"

"Hn." No.

"Burger steak?"

"Hn." No.

"Then, what is it, Hibari-senpai? You only come when you want what I mentioned."

"... accompany me on my patrol."

Curious but he nodded. Upon seeing him agreeing, Hibari Kyoya felt accomplished and smug. Once they reached the orphanage, Hyo let his upperclassman enter as well. The kids were taking their nap so he's certain that no one would be bitten to death.

The pair placed what the Hail bought by the kitchen counter and left as silently as when they entered. Hibari's presence was like the plague, everyone avoids him. The Cloud was impatient; he couldn't wait for Hail to attend Nami-chu so he had sought him out.

He was astonished, the alabaster-skinned boy improved fast and he couldn't restrain himself any longer, he wanted to bite him to death. So he attacked, the Hail unprepared and didn't bring his weapon. Crimson widened in shock, its owner jumping back, his bag of groceries ripping, letting its contents fall.

It was their first meeting.

After a few hours of patrolling, a group of thugs made themselves known, causing disruption in the marketplace. They forced the store owners to give them free food, and Hibari didn't like those herbivorous thugs disrupting the peace of his Namimori.

Silver glinted under his sleeves, "For disrupting the peace of Namimori, I will bite you to death." He charged. The thugs, taken by surprise, were easily hit on their face, stomach, chest, shoulders. Each hit causing a grunt. Hibari swung his right tonfa, slamming his silver rod on the thug's head.

He didn't let the others go away, no, he would make sure that each one of them received proper punishment. The fight was boring as to be expected, they weren't Carnivores, after all. "St-Stop!" Cloud kneed another, letting the latter fall on his knees in pain. Steel gray eyes found themselves staring at a scene that made him scoff.

The last of the herbivores had taken a hostage, a pocket knife pressed against the hostage's neck, drawing a thin line of blood. "I-I'll slit her throat if you mo-move!" He scoffed. Does he truly think this kind of thing would stop him? A glint of metal caught his eye, smirking. The slight curve of his lips unnerved the herbivore.

" _I'll send you to hell_." The thug glanced at the boy in his arms, letting him go, and stepping back in fear upon hearing him speak. "And for your information, I'm a **_boy_** , you insolent fool." Something small and round planted itself on his stomach, causing him to violently cough from the sudden force.

A long metal hit him on his nape, making him kneel with eyes wide in pain, saliva dripping from his open mouth. Hyo curved his lips, a smile bordering on the line of innocent and sadistic. "Know your place, peasant." A leg swiftly swept and knocked him on his back.

Hyo huffed, placing his metallic pole on his back, a weapon holder strapped around his waist. Facing the Cloud with a smile, he said, "Shall we continue, senpai?" and made the Cloud smirk in a predatory expression. "Hn."

Honestly, he couldn't wait until Hail went to Nami-chu.

The next time Cloud saw him, Hail was wielding a naginata. The ishizuki (the butt end of his weapon) stroked down an opponent, the monouchi (the sharp - blade - side) glinting under the sunlight. His bloodlust contaminating the air, he pulled out his tonfas and attacked.

Hail's laughter became his fuel and hit harder, thrust harder and moved faster. However, they were on equal grounds. Despite the long reach the Naginata allowed him, Hibari's natural skills allowed him to evade the monouchi most of the times.

"Senpai, I will be late for class. That fool already took a fraction of my time." But his words were ignored as Hibari aimed for his cheek, barely dodging the carefully aimed tonfa. Hyo sighed, planting the ishizuki on his senpai's side before taking off. "Apologies, senpai! I don't want to be late!"

Hibari stood, holding his side in slight pain. Hyo had attacked him with more force than usual- or was it the alabaster-skinned boy growing stronger? A bloodthirsty smirk found its way on his lips. "I can't wait to bite you to death, Hakucho Shion." Hiding his weapons, he made his way to his precious Nami-chu.

 **oooOooo**

"Tsuna, let's eat lunch together."

Hail said to the Sky. The meek and timid boy glanced up and found his only friend standing in front of him, hands behind his back, a bento gripped in his hands. The clumsy boy nodded and grabbed his bento box. Hail grabbed an unoccupied seat and placed it in front of Tsuna's table.

Hyo's Naginata was a great intimidator to Tsuna's bullies; they didn't dare come any closer whenever Hyo was around Dame-Tsuna. "Are you reading the notes I gave you?" he asked the Sky as he took a bite out of his lunch. The brunette nodded with an excited glint obvious in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah, Hyo-san's notes are really neat and really easy to understand. Tsu-Tsu-kun even managed to get a thirty in his math test this morning." Hyo nodded in approval, his Sky improved, even by a little bit. Silence enveloped them when Tsuna suddenly shrieked.

"H-HIEEE! H-Hibari-san!"

Glancing behind him, there, indeed, was Hibari Kyoya standing behind him, arms folded across his chest, an impatient expression on his normally stoic face. "Carnivore." It was as if it was a reminder. Hyo rummaged through his bag and grabbed another bento. "Here you go senpai. I made it just the way you like it."

Grunting in gratitude, Hibari left with a nod, the crowding students parting like the red sea as he left. Hyo faced Tsuna, who was still in shock that he was able to survive by facing the Demon of Namimori. "Wasn't that an exciting meeting, Tsuna?" Hail smiled and resumed his lunch.

On the other hand, Tsuna stared wide-eyed at his friend and thought, _HOW WAS THAT EXCITING? I COULD HAVE DIED JUST BY BEING IN HIS PRESENCE!_

"U-Um, y-yeah."

 **oooOooo**

 **(I spent years in that void. I died when I was eight but suddenly found myself in darkness, the blanket of coldness and nothingness became a fear that I could not overcome. When all of a sudden, I found myself somewhere warm and I was surrounded by books.**

 **With nothing else to do, I read and read and read until out of the blue, a voice spoke and said, "It's time, Cecil." The voice was scarily familiar; it almost sounded like Celina, my beloved sister. It was the only voice, after so many years of being trapped in there that I heard. Being trapped in there, however, made me think, and think I did.)**

"Furiage."

Hyo lifted his Naginata overhead and strikes at his imaginary opponent.

"Mochikae."

Hyo swapped grips, giving his Naginata to his left from his right hand, and attacked from a different angle than he did earlier.

"Furikaeshi."

He lifted his weapon over his head and spun it around.

"Kurikomi."

He lowered his Naginata and pulled it in, holding it in the middle, shortening its length and strike down his imaginary enemy.

"Kuridashi."

This time, he extended the length of his Naginata, enabling him to reach a further distance, attacking his imaginary enemy further out.

Hyo lowered his weapon when his master clapped his hands together once. "Good job, Hyo-chan! You really are talented for a ten-year-old." The headmaster chirped and ruffled the white-haired boy's shoulder-length hair. "Don't you want to get a haircut soon? People might mistake you for a girl." Hail shook his head.

"I don't think I have any intention of doing so, Shishou." He smiled, wiped his sweat and drank a bottle of water with three mere gulps. "Again." His Shishou shook his head, exasperation on his feature. "Starting from the last Kata, Kuridashi."

And training he did.

 **(When the books disappeared, I found myself once again blanketed by coldness — no, warmth and darkness instead of what I was in a few years ago. The walls — since when did this place have walls? — started moving, as if they were trying to push me out. And then, the cold breeze hit me. For years of not being able to feel anything, that breeze terrified me. I cried.)**

Cecil hadn't always been a fighter.

He had been a coward once.

Then, he became stronger.

He didn't like how they were bullying him, saying how weird his sister was.

So, he fought back... using words.

After all, words were sharper than swords; they dealt more damage than any other weapon in the world.

Hyo hadn't always been a white-haired boy with crimson eyes.

Once, he had been a boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Hyo-san?"

Crimson eyes glanced up from his desk and found his Sky standing in front of him, inside his classroom. His cheeks flushed red, eyes staring at his, fingers twirling in nervousness. "L-Let's eat lunch together." Smiling, Hyo ruffled his friend's gravity-defying hair.

"Sure, Tsuna, I would love to."

He loved his Sky more than anyone else, more than himself, more than his life. "D-Do you want some r-riceballs, Hyo-san?" His crimson eyes softened and he gladly accepted the riceball his Sky offered to him. "Do you wish to have some mousse cake then?" Surprisingly and shockingly, the headmaster knew how to bake.

His Sky meekly nodded, he scooped up a piece of his cake and offered to feed his friend. Tsuna flushed red, amusing Hyo to no end. The former took a bite, accepting the offered cake. "How are your studies, Tsuna? Are my notes helpful or should I put more effort?" Sky gulped down the rest of his cake.

And said, "N-No! I-I mean, my studies a-are fine a-and your notes a-are already easy to u-understand." Smiling, Hyo wiped the chocolate cream near Tsuna's mouth, earning him an adorable expression of confusion on his Sky's face. "I'm glad to be of help, Tsuna."

Tsuna had this expression of pure determination, determined to get a higher score on his math test tomorrow. What he didn't realize was his effect on his friend. Tsuna looked absolutely adorable; Hyo noted and wished that he had a camera to take a photo of him. If legal, Hyo would have already kidnapped Tsuna and locked him in his room.

He was just that adorable.

 **oooOooo**

 **Age Twelve**

 **(A few months passed by when I grabbed hold of what had happened to me. I was reborn and it was a terrifying experience. I was helpless, I couldn't do anything. However, I was glad. The ring Celina gave me - magically - came with me to my new life. At the very least, I had a part of her with me in this strange world.)**

Hyo took a glance at his Ring, the one chained around his neck acting like a necklace of some sort. "Celina..." he caressed the ornament as he whispered her name. He could never see her again; never hear her irritating yet soothing voice again. He could never experience her overprotective side ever again.

In truth, he was lonely.

Despite who he was now, he couldn't help but be reminded of the family he left behind.

"Carnivore." Crimson eyes met Steel gray. "For skipping classes with no feasible reason, I will bite you to death." He quickly jumped out of the way. Steel tonfas replaced his previous position, earning himself a click of a tongue from the prefect. It was only a year ago when Hibari built the DC.

The crime rate in Namimori drastically decreased upon the presence of this particular committee into town. Hyo grabbed hold of his Naginata, his body in the position of Kuridashi. He held his weapon near the ishizuki (the butt end of the pole) and made several consecutive strikes at Hibari.

He twirled his Naginata quite a few times to create distance, he was successful and made Hibari take several steps back to evade the monouchi (the blade). "Woa. You've improved, Carnivore." He commented. He saw an opening, used one of his tonfa to stop the twirling pole.

He proceeded to attack, only for it to be dodged by the alabaster-skinned boy by jumping overhead of the prefect. While in midair, he swept a kick, aiming for the Cloud's neck. However, this was evaded, his attack a bit too obvious, yet it served its purpose. It created a distance between them.

"So, I did but you improved as well, senpai. Your attacks are far more vicious than they were a few months ago. Please don't tell me, you're actually trying to incapacitate me." Hyo could feel a drop of sweat drip from his forehead to his chin as he blocked a tonfa aiming for his shoulder.

Hyo proceeded to the stance of Kurikomi. Holding his Naginata near the middle, he made several short strikes at his opponent, the latter barely dodging them because of how quick Hyo was able to perform each strike with grace and power. Two strikes landed on his right shoulder and chest, making him wince in subtle pain.

"Shut up and fight."

Sweat dropping, Hyo nervously chuckled. Maybe it wasn't a great idea to skip today. And because of that, he wouldn't be able to eat lunch with his Sky. He should have thought this through. Hibari's tonfa planted itself in his stomach, earning the former a satisfying groan in his ears. Hibari liked this, this kind of fight that makes his blood boil in anticipation.

In excitement, the two of them exchanged blows for blows, rarely even shielding themselves from each other's vicious and scarily precise attacks. The park they were currently in was being avoided like the plague once they realize that it was Hibari who's one of the fighters.

(From afar, Kusakabe facepalmed. Shouldn't Hibari-san be patrolling right now? He seems to be enjoying their little spar.)

Hail performed Furiage. Hail lifted his Naginata overhead and with one swift movement, he struck down. The monouchi (the blade) sliced through his uniform and nicked his bicep, drawing out blood. An eye for an eye, Hyo thought when Hibari aimed for his cheek, hitting said part with a strength of ten men.

 _This is gonna bruise... for how many days again?_ he thought with pursed lips. He didn't like the thought of having a bruise on his face for several days and said injury would make his Sky panic. Making Tsuna panic is not on his list, thank you very much. Hyo twirled his weapon and thrusts the ishizuki (the butt end) to Hibari's stomach.

When it made contact, the Hail smirked.

 _(The Hail shall bring forth chaos and destruction.)_

With three more consecutive strikes and successful blows, Hibari was forced to his knees when the pain in his stomach was too much to handle. Likewise, Hyo fell to his buttocks once adrenaline left him and the pain traveling his body became too much for him to handle.

 _(However, Hail not only disrupts and breaks peace but also destroys and annihilates chaos caused by others.)_

"I apologize, senpai. I shouldn't have skipped." He heard the Cloud grunt. The latter approaching him and throwing his body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Cloud grabbed the fallen Naginata and proceeded to walk, to where Hyo didn't know.

Though, he was pleasantly surprised to see that his senpai brought him to Namimori Hospital. Hyo smiled, burying his face on his senpai's back. _Hmm... senpai smells pleasant, oddly enough. I would have thought he would smell of steel and blood._

 **oooOooo**

 **Age Thirteen**

As Hyo prepared for his first day of middle school, he remembered that he and his Sky agreed to meet at the school entrance. Hail had a slight bounce in each of his step as he trudged his way to Nami-chu. His seven feet long Naginata strapped to his back, the monouchi glinting under the early morning sky.

As he near the school entrance, a familiar silhouette entered his vision. Crimson eyes narrowed in an almost predatory gaze, lips curving in a devilish smirk as his right hand clutched the ishizuki of his weapon. The silhouette wore his gakuran on his shoulders, an armband with gold linings pinned to its sleeves.

There was a familiar glint in his hands; Hyo pulled his Naginata out as Hibari charged at him. He blocked both tonfas with his pole; Hibari's face a ruler s length away from his.

"Good morning, senpai."

"Hn."

Meanwhile, Nami-chu students stared fearfully as the both of them battled it out before classes. Hibari smirked, only for him to notice. Hyo read the hidden message and beamed.

'Welcome to Namimori Middle School, Carnivore.'

 **oooOooo**


	2. chapter 2

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Present Day**

"I'm going now, Shishou!"

"Be careful of rapists, Hyo-chan!"

His crimson eyes rolled in exasperation, adjusting the weapon strapped on his back. Just because he let his hair grow out didn't mean he'll get raped or something. Besides, the streets of Namimori were secure and safe thanks to his senpai.

He tilted his chin upwards while he walked towards his Sky's home; it had been thirteen years since he was reborn, roughly twenty years since he died. He wondered what his big sister was doing now. Celina should be around in her mid-thirties or something. He hoped that his sister found a guy that would love her unconditionally.

"EXTREME!"

A teen with white hair (though his hair was whiter) jogged passed him, the former nodding at his direction. Hyo acknowledged this and nodded back before resuming his silent walk. He was a few meters away from Tsuna's house, when Yamamoto ran passed him.

"Good morning, Hakucho-san!"

"Good morning to you as well, Yamamoto-kun."

He stopped and tilted his head to the side at the sight. There was a baby — toddler — stepping on a suitcase and he placed a piece of folded paper in the Sawada's Mailbox. Big beady eyes stared at his crimson feline like eyes. Hyo crouched down, cheeks pink and smiled.

"Good morning, little one." The baby tilted his fedora upwards to take a good look at the boy in front of him. "Ciaossu." His squeaky voice made Hyo inwardly coo at his cuteness. Though, he felt something strange, that he should know something about this baby in front of him.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Reborn, a hitman."

Hyo gave the baby a closed eyed smile, refusing to show the glint of realization in his eyes to the baby hitman in front of him. "Oh? Are you playing a Mafia game? I'm Hakucho 'Hyo' Shion, by the way. Though, I prefer being called Hyo, Reborn." He said. Hyo stood up, wiped off the dust on his pants and waved as Reborn walked away.

"Bye bye, I hope we can meet again." He entered the gate, just as Nana exited the house. Nana was surprised to see the young teen so early in the morning. Usually, Hyo-kun comes just as she finishes making breakfast for the three of them. "You're early today, Hyo-kun!"

The white haired teen smiled. "I woke up earlier than usual today, Mama, so I decided to come here earlier too." Nana clapped her hands together, glad to see her other son — just a title though — and ushered him in. "Come, come, you can wait inside Tsu-kun's room or by the living room. I'll just get the newspaper, dear!"

Hyo remained seated on the couch, closing his eyes to catch up some few minutes of sleep. Waking up early was a hard thing to do, especially when he trained non-stop yesterday after getting bitten/beaten by his senpai. Today, he would make sure not to get defeated and send his senpai to hell.

 **oooOooo**

 _"Celina..."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"What're you watching?"_

 _"Ooh! This is an anime called Katekyo Hitman Reborn or in other words, Home Tutor Hitman Reborn."_

 _Six year old Cecil hummed and sat on his sister's laps as they watched this 'anime'._

 _The young boy watched as a small baby placed a folded paper in a Mailbox, earning him an amused expression from his sister._

 _"Ah, I can't get tired of this anime. Ya know, I watched this whole series for three times now. Reborn is such a badass."_

 _"Reborn?"_

 _"Yup, see that baby in a suit?"_

 _Celina pointed to the screen, wherein the baby drops a kick on the teen's head. "Uh huh."_

 _"That's Reborn, the Home Tutor and hihihi, the best Hitman in the world!"_

 _"How can a baby be a tutor and a hitman? He's a baby!"_

 _"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You must watch, lil' bro."_

 _Even after watching the series twice, at seven years of age, Cecil didn't understand why his sister was so fixated on it._

 _Sure it was funny and good but why was she so amazed by it? It was just a cartoon. He didn't understand, not at all._

 _"Cecil! Kyle is here!"_

 _"Give me a sec!"_

 _And only when he was near death did he learn the reason._

 **[REBORN ]**

He observed from one of his many hideouts; about this boy that the future mafia boss considered his best friend.

The folder in his tiny hands barely weighing anything, there were little information that he could gather in such a small amount of time.

Especially when he only gathered info about him in Namimori.

 **Name: Hakucho 'Hyo' Shion**

 **Age: 13**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Parent/s: N/A**

 **Address: San-chome, Namimori Orphanage**

 **Job: Student**

 **Description:**

 **Crimson eyes, snow white hair, alabaster skin, short for his age, grades rotating around the average of 50-60.5 and friends with Dame-Tsuna.**

 **Knows Naginatajutsu. Wields a metal Naginata and carries it around almost every time.**

 **Has a record of fighting Hibari Kyoya, the Demon of Namimori and records of dealing with thugs that harassed him.**

 _Interesting. Hakucho might be a possible candidate for Dame-Tsuna's family, though; I wonder what kind of flame he holds. It doesn't seem like he's a Cloud nor a Rain or Storm. A Mist maybe? On that note, something is unearthly about him_... thought Reborn, tilting his fedora downwards.

There was no doubt in his mind that this year would be interesting. He could feel it.

 **[ E N D ]**

 **oooOooo**

Hyo woke up to the sound of Nana's humming and utensils cluttering. The scent of heavenly — yes, it's heavenly — aroma reached his nose. His unusual long lashes fluttered as crimson eyes opened. Making his way to the dining room, he found breakfast already served

"Eat up, Hyo-kun! You and Tsu-kun need all the nutrients you could get!" Chuckling, he thanked the food and Nana and ate. He already finished eating, with Nana doing the dishes and his Sky still hadn't woken up. "Hyo-kun, can you wake up Tsu-kun?"

"I'm glad to do so, Mama."

"Oh, and please inform him that a tutor will be coming over today~"

He stopped, raised an eyebrow and thought, _Tutor?_ before going upstairs. He sweatdropped, however, when he saw his best friend's room. It. Was. Messy. And Hail doesn't like messy. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, who got fifteen points on his last test, wake up!" It came out louder than he intended.

Sky flailed in panic, falling down his bed and groaning in pain. This had become a routine of some sorts, he'll be woken up, panic and then fall down his bed. It was a surprise how he hadn't received a concussion after falling so many times that he already lost count. Hail knelt down and asked,

"Are you alright, Tsuna?"

His Sky sat down, rubbing his sore forehead, tears at the corner of his eyes. His breath hitched to a stop, whipping out his phone and took a photo. The flash caught the Sky's attention, eyes widening in shock as he realized what just happened. "H-Hyo-kun! P-Please delete that!" Panicking Tsuna. _Cute_ , Hyo thought with pink cheeks.

"Why? You looked adorable, Tsuna." His usual bluntness had taken him aback, Tsuna's cheeks turning into a bright shade of red. "Wh-Wha th-tha— I-I m-mea—" Hail chuckled and pulled his Sky to his feet. "Mama called a tutor for you. He'll be coming today, she said." Earlier embarrassment forgotten, Tsuna looked confused. "Tutor? I don't need a tutor. It was probably a scam."

"Now, now, you also need to hurry. Hibari-senpai won't tolerate tardiness."

Tardiness? Tsuna thought in mild confusion before catching sight of his wall clock. 7:45. Eyes wide, he rushed towards downstairs, only to slip on the second step and fall down. Hail followed soon after, taking a picture of his Sky once more. Now that he has a phone, he would take a photo of Tsuna every chance he gets.

Crimson eyes found themselves boring holes on the baby — it was the baby he saw this morning, the one who placed a folded paper in the Sawada's Mailbox — and faked a smile. "Ara, whose child are you anyways?" the white-haired teen silently mused. Beady eyes met Crimson before averting his gaze to the boy on the floor.

"Are you Tsuna?"

Hail's eye twitched at being ignored.

"T-Tsuna?" His Sky sat down with a bewildered expression. "I'll be instructing you from now on."

"Hey, what's wrong with this baby?"

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna."

"Oi, how does he know my nickname?"

A pair of hands slipped under his armpits and pulled Tsuna up. Said boy wore a flustered expression. "Ah, apologies, I hate being ignored. Though, I didn't expect to see you so soon, Reborn." Hail smiled at the Arcobaleno Sun, kneeling down in front of him after putting his best friend down. Whipping out his phone, he took a picture of Reborn.

"Ah, s-so cute." A trail of blood ran down his nose, he quickly covered it up with a sanguine-colored handkerchief. Sky panicked over his friend while Reborn watched on with amusement. He didn't expect the boy to be... unique. He watched as Dame-Tsuna forced his friend to tilt up his head by forty-five degrees.

After calming down, Tsuna faced the random baby once more. "A-Anyways, don't call me Dame-Tsuna! My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi. I don't want a baby like you calling me Tsuna or Dame-Tsuna!" Out of the blue, Sky felt pain travel up his shin, kneeling down in pain. Meanwhile, Hyo watched from the sidelines.

 **[ 'H Y O' ]**

 _It was starting_ , he thought. The series finally started. Reborn had finally come to make his best friend into a mafia boss.

And he didn't even have any role in this world. He wasn't supposed to exist, to begin with.

He was an anomaly in this universe, his Sky will be involved in the mafia, alongside his six other guardians.

Hail didn't have any position. He didn't even want to be in the mafia, yet, he wished to be a part of it, just to stay by Tsuna's side.

He followed after Tsuna, who ran out of the house while holding his wrist. "We're off!" His Sky called out, dragging Hail with him as he jog towards school.

The person holding him, thus far, had been the most comforting person he ever met in this world.

The main character — Sawada Tsunayoshi — that he was compared to in the past.

His sister had said that he and Tsuna had something in common, and that was drawing unreasonable people in.

They were both able to make friends even without them realizing in the beginning and in the end, those friends would just hang around them like they've done it for years already.

Hail loved the Sky, and that wasn't the only reason why. "What is with that baby?" His Sky muttered.

"His name is Reborn, Tsuna. It's rude calling someone just 'that', you know? It sounds like they aren't a person to being with." Hail chided.

"S-Sorry, Hyo-kun."

"He's right, Dame-Tsuna..." a voice said on top of his Sky's head."... besides, I'm a hitman."

Tsuna chuckled, "Pft. Yeah right. A hitman?" Then, he stopped, panicking like he always did and didn't realize that he stepped on something.

Tsuna jumped away as he realized that the Chihuahua was able to leave its home. "H-HIIEEE! H-His leash isn't on!"

Hyo watched from the sidelines, pulling out his phone as he took a photo of his Sky being flustered.

Reborn jumped down from Tsuna's head. "You're even worse than I heard." The baby started petting the little dog, its fierce expression dissolving into a more playful one.

Hyo quickly took a photo. _A-Adorable_ —! He thought, and in a blink of an eye, had his sanguine handkerchief covering his bloody nose.

"You're probably the only middle school student in the whole wide world who's afraid of a Chihuahua." Hyo chuckled and thought that's quite accurate.

Crimson eyes found a silhouette approaching them. The form crouched down in front of Reborn and smiled at the baby.

"Ciaossu."

"Good morning! Why are you wearing a suit, little guy?"

"'Cause I'm with the mafia."

From the sidelines, Hail sweat dropped at how naïve his classmate could be but let it slide as he took another photo.

Kyoko stood up from her crouched position, the fourth — fifth if you count Reborn — person composed herself.

"Wow, so cool! Anyways, I'm going to be late for school so see you later little guy." The fifth person, a girl from another school, hurriedly left upon hearing Kyoko's words.

The female teen saw him and smiled. "Good morning, Hakucho-kun!" He smiled but it only looked like he closed his eyes because he hadn't removed his handkerchief from his bloody nose.

"Good morning as well, Sasagawa-san."

"Ciao Ciao."

As the school idol left, Reborn faced his student. "Tsuna, you've got the hots for that chick, right?"

At the side, Hyo sweatdropped. It was so wrong for those words to leave a baby's lips. Then again, he has to accept the nonstop craziness from now on.

"That chick is Sasagawa Kyoko-chan. She's the coolest girl in school and it's not your business!"

Hail took another photo, his sanguine handkerchief turning into a darker color because of the amount of blood trailing down his nose since earlier.

His Sky always looks cute whenever he talks about Sasagawa-san.

"As your tutor, I have to know about your relationships." Hyo ignored how the baby's eyes flickered to him before returning to Tsuna.

"I don't remember ever hiring you. Just leave me alone already." He frowned. "Tsuna, you're being rude."

His Sky stood, pointing at the baby as if he had done something offensive. "B-But, Hyo-kun! Th-This baby just— Ack!"

He took another photo, a picture with Reborn hurting Tsuna. _So, so cute_ ~

"I give up! I give up!" The tutor let him go, letting him caress his hurt arm. "I can't do that. Didn't I say I'm a hitman? Anyways, have you told Sasagawa Kyoko your feelings?"

"N-No."

"Why haven't you?"

"Didn't I tell you? Kyoko-chan's the school idol. I don't stand a chance. Anyways, don't talk about her. Sure, if I had the opportunity to go out with such a cute girl, I could die happy. But it'd be a waste of time to try."

 _Ah, so cute~ but I feel like I'm forgetting something important. On the other hand, I must say my apologies to senpai when we arrive at school._

"You really think like a loser."

"Shut up."

"I guess this is where I come in."

"Wh-What?"

Leon — the chameleon on Reborn's fedora — turned into a gun. "Just die once."

"Huh? Huh?"

"When you die, you'll understand."

"Huh? Just what're you ta—"

 ** _BANG_**

Instinctually, Hyo grabbed hold of his Naginata and attacked Reborn, who dodged such an 'amateur' attack.

He knew this would happen. He knew that Tsuna wouldn't die but that doesn't change the fact that he has been shot. Such action against his Sky incurred his wrath.

"Baby, I'll say this once. Let me send you to hell and leave you there to rot." He held his Naginata near the ishizuki and aimed carefully calculated strikes at Reborn.

The hitman dodged every strike like it was as easy as saying ABC. "Baka-Hyo, Dame-Tsuna's not dead. I'm his tutor. I can't let him die on my watch."

" **REBOOOOORN!"**

The scream startled him, his grip around his weapon loosened, eyes widening as he watched his best friend's clothes get ripped by some kind of force.

"I'LL TELL SASAGAWA KYOKO HOW I FEEL, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! WHERE IS SASAGAWA KYOKO!?"

Hyo wore a bewildered expression as he watched his Sky run off... in his blue boxers. "Ts-Tsuna?"

"You better follow him, Baka-Hyo." Reborn's words snapped him out of his trance as he grabbed Tsuna's forgotten bag, placed his Naginata in its holder and run.

 _He said he's going after Sasagawa-san, right?_ Hyo changed pace and ran faster towards Nami-chu.

Hyo stared in horror at nothing particular when he remembered something. _I didn't capture a photo of Tsuna half-naked!_

School came in sight and he saw a figure falling down from the sky. The figure landed in front of Sasagawa-san.

"Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Hail huffed, a bit out of breath as he stopped near his Sky. "PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

( _Silence_ )

"Kyaah!" Kyoko ran inside, probably scared of what had just occurred (or she thought that his Sky is a pervert after seeing him in his boxers).

Hyo quickly snapped a picture of his best friend before seeing Mochida hit the tuna. Frowning, he made himself known by twirling his Naginata between his fingers.

" _I'll send you to hell."_ The students loitering about scattered and left the premise, Mochida giving him a fearful expression before running away.

Sighing, he knelt down beside his Sky and helped him up to his feet. Cheeks were red, pink lips tilted upwards in amusement.

Hail said, "Are you alright, Tsuna?"

Sky said, "I-I'm fine, H-Hyo-kun!"

Chuckling, he draped his unbuttoned gakuran over his Sky's shoulders. "You must be cold, being half-naked as you are." Discreetly, he took a photo of Tsuna in his gakuran.

"U-Um, Wh-What happened?"

"That was the power of the Deathperation Shot." A voice on top of Hyo's head informed him. Tsuna jumped back in shock.

"R-Reborn?! W-Wait, deathperation shot?"

"That's right." The baby showed them a red bullet. "This is the Deathperation Shot. Anyone shot in the head by this thing dies and then comes back to life ready to die. You'll be ready to die for whatever you regretted when you died. However, Deathperation Time only lasts five minutes. After that, you'll return back to normal."

"What would've happened if I had no regrets?"

"I'm a hitman."

Hyo's expression darkened. A not-so-innocent smile on his lips sent shivers down Tsuna's spine as Reborn looked at him with amused beady eyes.

"Baby, I'll give you an **_express ticket to hell_**!"

"S-Stop, Hyo-kun!"

Tsuna held the furious Swan back, afraid of what would happen if he let him go. On the other hand, Reborn continued his explanation.

"Deathperation is a state where all the safety mechanisms in your body are halted. So, in exchange for pushing your life to its limit, you'll be able to exhibit incredible power."

"What are you doing?"

 **[ HIBARI KYOYA]**

Since the new school year has started, he had hunted his fellow Carnivore countless times for a fight.

He had also tried to force the alabaster-skinned boy to his Disciplinary Committee but had been turned down numerous times.

This, of course, made the Skylark livid. He had finally found his equal but he couldn't seem to monopolize Shion's time.

Hibari pondered and wondered why there was little to none Carnivore in his precious town.

It was one of the reasons why he didn't know what his limit right now was. There were not enough people he can bite to death.

Then again, Shion was enough.

Today, while he was in his office, he heard an herbivore screaming in front of his precious school, disturbing the peace.

Annoyed, he left the comfort of his office to bite this loud herbivore to death when he saw a scene that made his blood boil.

Of course, he didn't allow an expression of annoyance to cross his features as he spoke, "What are you doing?"

An herbivore dared touch _HIS_ Carnivore, and dared to prance around in his boxers and — **_is that Herbivore wearing his Carnivore's gakuran?_**

"H-HIIIIEEEEEE! H-Hibari-san!"

Cloud clicked his tongue when he realized that it was that coward Herbivore that always hangs around his Carnivore.

This information stopped him from biting the Herbivore to death since he's under the protection of his equal.

"Class has already started, half-naked boy. Shion." He practically growled the boy's name. Hail nervously chuckled. "G-Good morning, senpai," and turned to his friend.

"Tsuna, why don't you pick up your clothes and get dressed? You can give back my gakuran after."

That confirmed it; he'll bite that Herbivore to death next time. Hibari roughly grabbed the white-haired boy by his collar and pulled him in.

The pathetic Herbivore already left and that baby, with its unnerving beady eyes, watched the two of them.

"A-Apologies, senpai. I didn't mean to arrive la—" Steel gray eyes caught sight of his phone; he snatched it, ignoring his fellow Carnivore's words to leave his phone alone.

He opened it and went to the gallery, only to growl, a predatory expression crossing through his face as his eyes narrowed at him.

There were hundreds of pictures of that Herbivore in his phone, and he wouldn't admit it out loud but he loathes it with everything he's got.

"For arriving late and annoying me, I cannot allow you to enter until I bite you to death."

With one swift movement, he knocked out his Carnivore, slung him over his shoulders like a sack of potato, and scoffed at the baby.

He decided to go back to his office, passing by classrooms with its students behaved. Of course, it didn't mean they weren't looking at them.

They were aware of his relationship with the white-haired teen, a sparring partner.

However, this was the first time they saw Shion being carried over the prefect's shoulders.

Hibari glowered to those who dared stare at what's his, hugging Shion's legs tighter at each step.

Once he reached his office, he dropped him on the couch, lying down beside him, draping his gakuran on both of them.

No one and he meant no one should touch his Carnivore intimately other than him. He never knew when, how or why he became so possessive of him.

Though, as a Hibari, it was obvious he would be possessive of his partner but why this Swan, he wondered. He traced Shion's lips with his thumb.

He removed the bundle of snow-white hair covering his slender neck. Hunger glinted in his steel-gray eyes as he eyed his equal's pale neck.

He stopped, left the couch and draped his gakuran over Shion, just as someone knocked on the door.

Kusakabe entered, eyes widening by a fraction when he saw the extra person in Hibari's office before facing the prefect.

"Ah, Hibari-san, another stack of paperwork arrived," Cloud grumbled and gestured for his Vice to place it on his desk.

The poor Pompadour haired teen walked on eggshells, sensing their prefect's annoyance rolling off him like violent waves.

Once he left, Hibari plopped down on the couch, lying down beside the knocked out teen.

He caught a whiff of his Carnivore's scent and smirked. He trapped Shion in his arms, as he too, fell into slumber.

 **oooOooo**

Hibari woke up to the sound of someone groaning. "Ouch... why does my head hurt?" He tightened his hold around him, making the teen tense.

"S-Senpai?"

"Hn, shut up."

He growled when Shion struggled in his hold. "Let go, Hibari-senpai! I missed classes because of you!"

To state the obvious, Hibari refused to let go.

He was taken aback, however, when a warm breeze passed his ear, sending shivers down his spine and making him lose his hold.

Shion jumped out of his hold, sending him a not-so-apologetic look on his face. "Sorry and see you later," and rushed out.

Hibari Kyoya was a person who's rarely surprised, bewildered, shock, whatever you call it.

Hibari Kyoya, just then, froze in shock, shivers crawling throughout as pink tinted his porcelain cheek.

Did Shion just..? Did he just..?

At the age of fifteen, Hibari couldn't say that he hasn't been flustered before because today, a certain Carnivore made him blush.

Even though it was not visible if you weren't looking for it.

At age fifteen, Hibari had never felt so weak before in the presence of another.

Upon snapping out of his trance, an animalistic growl escaped his throat, eyes having this predatory look as he glared at the door.

He'll bite that Carnivore to death!

 **[ E N D ]**

 _Ahhhh! Where's Hyo-kun!? I'm gonna die of humiliation today! Waaaah!_ "Tsunayoshi!" Said teen jumped up a few centimeters up when someone called his name all of a sudden. When he looked at the source, he found the boy he was searching for all this morning!

Tears welled up at the corner of his eyes, and exclaimed, "H-Hyo-kun!"

FLASH

Sky stopped and stared in horror. "Y-You took a photo..." He simpered and smirked, showing Tsuna the photo he had taken. Sky's cheeks turned a beautiful shade of rosy red, making the whitened-haired teen coo at him. Hail approached and ruffled his gravity-defying hair.

"I heard you're having a fight with Mochida-san. Do you want me to send him to hell, Tsuna?" Brown hair swayed side by side as he vigorously shook his head in denial. Sure, if he let Hyo on a rampage on their senpai, he wouldn't have to fight the second year.

Then again, Hyo might accidentally break all of their senpai's bones and make his stay at the hospital permanent. So, NO with a capital N and O. "Y-You can't! I... I'll go and face him myself. I think... I think it's time to prove myself." He clenched his hand in determination, eyes narrowed in concentration and eyebrows furrowed.

FLASH

"H-Hyo-kun! That's enough! You already have tons of my pictures in your phone!"

"Nah uh. Your pictures are adorable, you are adorable. How can I stop when you keep making cute expressions?" The sanguine of his cheeks were eye-catching and Hyo took his distraction to shot another picture.

FLASH

"HYO-KUN!"

 **•Gymnasium•**

Hyo watched from the bleachers, Naginata in hand, just in case if Mochida tried to harm his Sky more than necessary. Waking up trapped in Hibari's arms wasn't the way to wake up, he was certain of that. Cheers from the crowd echoed in the gym, the referee waving a flag and started the match.

He had to stop himself from jumping down and attack that cheating bastard when he saw the eye contact he made with the referee. His Sky is losing, and he doesn't like seeing Tsuna in that rather pitiful state, being beaten up like it was nothing.

He heard a gun reloading; his ears perked up and searched for the source. Bloody red eyes landed on a green sniper a few feet away from him, Reborn looking through the scope of his weapon. Hyo had to once again, restrain himself from trying to assault the baby.

Reborn pulled the trigger, the Deathperation Shot slicing through the air and hitting Tsuna between his eyes. Alabaster hands gripped around the railing with such force that the flow of blood stopped, his incisors cutting his lips and drawing out blood. _He's not dead. Tsuna is alive_. He thought in worry.

His Sky suddenly jumped back to his feet, an orange flame appearing on his forehead like it was a normal thing.

He snapped a photo of Tsuna pulling out all of Mochida's hair, snickering all the way.

"Reborn, do not forget, I will give you an instant way to hell sometime soon." Said baby scoffed and tilted his fedora down, Leon blinking his eyes as usual.

"Let's see you try then, Hakucho."

Tracing the monouchi (the blade) with his forefinger, a smirk filled with savageness made itself known on his luscious pink lips. "I take that as a challenge then."

Hail jumped down from the bleachers and approached his half-naked best friend, phone out and snapping numerous pictures of his Sky in secret. "You have done remarkably well, Tsuna." The decimo beamed at the praise before blinking when a gakuran was draped over his shoulders.

"Though, you might want to dress up." Hyo snickered when Tsuna's face flamed bright red in embarrassment and ran to the infirmary where he was sure there were spare uniforms are being held in. Once he was out of sight, Hyo's expression darkened, Naginata in hand and being slowly twirled, giving a dangerous and horror movie vibe.

"Mochida-senpai."

Said bald teen looked up from his position, shivers running down his spine. The white-haired teen's not so innocent and more like deadly smirk terrified him to no end. "For forcing Tsuna to fight and humiliating him, _I'll send you to hell."_ And he played with his prey like a lion would to its food.

A girlish shriek escaped the Kendo Captain's throat, accompanied by a laughter of amusement.

By the exit, the corner of Hibari's lips curved upwards before leaving, tonfas hidden underneath his sleeves. He might as well leave his Carnivore to have fun with his prey in the meantime.

 **•Tsuna's Home •**

" _I'M A TENTH GENERATION MAFIA BOSS!?_ "

 **•Namimori Orphanage•**

"Tadaima~"

Multiple pairs of pitter-pattering of feet ran towards him. One owner jumped and attacked Hyo with a tackle hug. "Welcome back, Hyo-niisan!" And was followed by more greetings. Hyo beamed at the younger children and said, "Did you miss big brother Hyo?"

"YEAAAAHHHHHH!"

He restrained his laughter before a voice called out from the kitchen.

" _You didn't get raped, did you, Hyo-chan?!"_ The headmaster exclaimed in panic. An irk mark popped on Hyo's forehead before exclaiming, "I TOLD YOU, JUST BECAUSE I LET MY HAIR GROW OUT DOESN'T MEAN I'LL GET RAPED, SHISHOU!"

"Just making sure, little Swan!"

Hail sighed in exasperation before picking up the youngest, who was turning three this year. Despite the chaos happening here, he loved it to the bottom of his heart.

Then again, he loved his Sky more.


	3. chapter 3

**Guest(1):** Sure thing! I wouldn't mind making a 2744, I honestly think Hyo-chan's protectiveness is adorable so why not?

 **Lief 17** : I'm glad you found it good. Frankly, I wanted to make a fanfic with a Male OC because there's so little and I'm happy you find my writing style a good quality despite my typos and grammar error.

 **FireBirdOn** : Me too, I honestly can't decide between 2744 and 1844. I'm also delighted that you find Hyo-chan's personality badass and adorable!

 **quinelawensky** : Arigatou gozaimashuta! I'm glad you find this a good fanfic and appreciate the cuteness, even though Hyo-chan is such a pervert. I'm still not sure what pairing I should go with between the two, however, I'll make sure that Tsuna and Hibari interacts with my Hyo-chan more often!

 **ntokozo** Thank you for giving this fic a chance and I know you're hoping for Hibari x Hyo but I would like to give Tsuna a chance so we'll see in later chapters! And about Hyo being the CEDEF's future leader, it's not a bad idea, actually. I will take it into account, thank you!

 **AIZIE-2U** Ooh~ I'm happy you like it! And I know you're suggesting Tsuna and Hyo to have a brotherly relationship but I also want to give poor Tuna fish a chance so we'll see where I go with this.

 **Guest(2):** I'm glad you find this fic of mine amazing and hilarious, I'm also glad you gave this fic a chance, thank you!

 **Person 105:** It's great that you love Hyo-chan! And like I've said to another reader, we'll see where I'll go with this, mostly the pairing.

 **Kuroshiroryuu:** THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! And you, my dear reader, like I've said to two other readers, we'll see how I'll go with the pairing. But I'm glad you find Tsuna and Hyo-chan a compatible couple, most others prefer Hibari (though, ironically enough, I'm a big fan of Hibari myself).

 **Nuvola De Demone:** Thank you for reading this fic of mine, reader-san! And Luke I've said to three others, we'll see where I'll go with the pairings in future chapters but I appreciate the comment. I'll also try to avoid modifying Hibari's _Kamikorosu_ and don't worry, Hyo-chan has his _Jigoku no Fuhai_ (Go rot in hell) with him.And I'll try to find some trademark that would suit Hyo-chan. Um, sorry to bother but can I also have your opinion? Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience!

 **To my readers, thank you for giving this story of mine a chance. Anyways, on with the story!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _From: Hibari-senpai_

 _To: Carnivore_

 _Go to school at six-thirty. If you're late, I'll bite you to death._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That message sent so early in the morning is the cause of Hyo's annoyance, his eyes bloodshot since he slept late last night going through his gallery of pictures.

(His gallery is full of Tsuna's picture since two years ago ever since he got his phone, and a couple of Reborn's.)

Can't he just enjoy looking through his photos to satisfy his sadistic needs? But _no_ , senpai had other ideas and woke him up five in the morning by sending that message.

(Kindly inform Hyo, who in the seven seas wakes up that early when classes start in _three more hours?_ )

His hand is already holding his Naginata, making the early risers of Namimori who crossed paths with him to back away, in fear of incurring his wrath and being frozen to death.

Hyo turned his phone on and sent his Sky a message, a message that Mama would read before her son does. Tsuna usually wakes up a few minutes before classes starts, after all.

 _From: Hyo-kun_

 _To: Tsuna_

 _Tsuna, I'm going to school early. Senpai texted me. Sorry I can't walk to school with you. I'll see you later in class and please do not be hysterical when you see me battered up._

Satisfied, he placed his phone at the bottom of his bag, underneath all his notes as he stepped foot on Nami-chu, bloodlust rolling off from him like violent waves during a rather violent storm in the ocean.

However, his phone vibrated, with speed he didn't know he even possessed, under a second, his phone is already in his hand, crimson eyes reading over the text.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _From: Tsuna_

 _To: Hyo-kun_

 _Baka-Hyo, be prepared. There's a transfer student placed in your class today._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His eyebrow curved upwards, before remembering Tsuna's new tutor that arrived yesterday morning.

He shrugged his shoulders and placed his phone back in his bag, walking silently towards the rooftop where Hibari might possibly be hanging out.

He wondered if his upperclassman would charge at him once he step foot on the rooftop?

A possibility it was.

He prepared his Naginata just in case. As he opened the door, he raised his pole just in time to block a swift swipe of his tonfa.

A loud clang echoed on the rooftop, the students who are early by the courtyard looked up with confusion etched on their face.

Hail sent a mocking smile at Cloud, head tilted by a few degrees to the side. "A _pleasant_ morning, senpai." Hyo practically snarled the word.

Across from him, Hibari felt shivers down his spine upon hearing the shorter boy's anger.

Hibari swang his other arm, his opponent gracefully jumping over him and landed quite a few ways behind.

The two exchanged blows with blows, they didn't even bother blocking each other's attack and were content on trying to bite/freeze the other to death.

Cloud's stance relaxed in a microscopic level, however, making Hail to relax as well.

"Carnivore, as much as I would like to fight more, you'll help me with paperwork."

"Eh?"

Hibari pulled away and hides his tonfas underneath his sleeves, walking pass a bewildered Hail.

Cloud's expression bore amusement as he harshly snatched Hail's collar and started dragging him. Crimson eyes blinking ever so slow in confusion.

"Stop looking like a herbivore."

With every step Hibari takes, the ishizuki kept hitting the floor, making clanking noises every so often.

Meanwhile, the owner of this weapon crossed his arms above his chest, a slight pout on his face.

There was no denying that he had been looking forward to that fight. After all, he had to let out some steam after being woken up so early.

Then again, Hibari had always been going on his own pace ever since Hyo can remember. The Skylark takes no for an answer, not even the Swan can deny the former.

"Hey, senpai..."

"... what is it?"

"There's a new transfer, right? What's their name?"

"Find out yourself. Your handling his documents."

"Can't you just tell me?"

Hibari had this thoughtful expression, as if he was contemplating on it. Then again, he doesn't indulge others so easily, especially not his Carnivore.

"No."

Hail groaned in frustration, he should have known his senpai wouldn't tell him. A sly smirk made itself known on Hibari's lips as he opened the door to his office.

He roughly threw the younger teen to his office chair, the latter grumbling incoherent words under his breath as he looked through the files.

"Make it quick."

"Hai, hai— oh, Gokudera Hayato-san? Ooh~ he just transferred from Italy. Isn't that quite a shock?"

At his question, Hibari raised an eyebrow and wondered why the heavily implied sarcasm?

Cloud plopped down on the couch, crossed his arms above his chest and rested his head on his own shoulder.

Just because he's the Demon of Namimori doesn't mean he doesn't get tired. He deserves his rest once and a while.

Hyo frowned as he read through the new student's files and examined the one by one picture attached on the first page.

 _Has a streak for causing trouble, huh? And he looks quite the rule breaker. Senpai wouldn't like this guy one bit, if his picture indicates anything._ _Though, this ought to be interesting._

 _Gokudera Hayato-san, after all, came from the same country as Reborn. However, I do blame my deteriorating memory for not remembering anything else_ _about this world._

Hail though with a frown. No matter what he does, he can't seem to remember anything else up until Reborn's arrival.

That was it, his memory ends there about this universe.

 ** _(The first thing I was able to see was a mop of black hair spiking upwards with a few loose strands framing this man's cheeks. It took me months to accommodate what exactly happened to me. Thanks to being distracted by my thoughts, months passed without me noticing._**

 ** _When my eyesight wasn't blurry no more, this man carrying me is the first thing I saw. His face is relatively free from scar but while being carried, I could feel his muscles through the blanket wrapped around me. "Aw! Hyo-chan's awake! Can you see me now? I know I'm right that you can see me clearer now. You can, right? Right?"_**

 ** _Of course, his rather... eccentric personality overwhelmed me and my body automatically cried — I cried and I couldn't control my crying. The man panicked as well while I was having my crying fest. He became fidgety, and this made me uncomfortable. Of course, it was another reason to make me cry harder._**

 ** _What did I do to deserve_** ** _this?)_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **[ H A K U C H O 'H Y O' S H I O N ]**

He stretched his stiff limbs and glanced at the clock. 8:45. He sighed, class had already started and he had just finished the paperwork his senpai forced on him.

Speaking of senpai, Hibari was still asleep. Hyo carefully grabbed his Naginata and bag, made his way to the door without making a single sound and left.

While walking to his class, he sighed in relief when he escaped unscathed and without incurring the wrath of a woken up demon.

Being in that place for almost three hours (he went to school half an hour early) and all the while only doing paperwork, his own fury dissipated to nothing, and turned into boredom.

Crimson eyes hidden behind unusually long lashes glinted with something akin to realization, as if the owner just realized something important.

 _Wait, didn't this Gokudera character had been an awfully rude person to Tsuna at first?_

With nervousness bubbling at the pit of his stomach, he adjusted his Naginata and bag and ran down the hallway.

As if he'll let a punk-wannabe scare off his Sky!

His footsteps echoed down the empty halls as he runs in a hurry. Once he reached his class, he composed himself, and made sure that his Naginata is more intimidating today.

Hail slides the door open, making his classmates and teacher to look up.

"Oh, Hakucho-kun! Did something happen that caused you to be late?"

Hyo shot his sensei his blinding smile and gently shook his head, his mid back length hair swaying side to side while doing so.

A few girls (save for Sasagawa-san and Hana-san) gushed over his arrival. This, much to their disappointment, went ignored.

"Nothing too personal. Senpai just forced me to do his paperwork." Everyone knew that when he says 'Senpai', he means Hibari.

Their sensei stiffened before nodding, understanding his situation. Of course, his sensei has no qualms with him bringing weapons to school.

Or being late for class on that matter, especially when the Demon Prefect is involved.

So, Hyo made sure that the transfer student saw the Naginata on his back before sitting down on his seat.

Tsuna had sent him a teary eyed look. With this expression on his Sky, Hail's own expression darkened as he glanced at the transfer student from the corner of his eyes.

(Of course, Hyo didn't let the chance escape and slip from his grasp. He took a picture of Tsuna's teary expression secretly.)

When the lunch bell rang, he quickly approached his Sky, grabbed both of his shoulders and placed his face near Tsuna's with narrowed eyes.

"Tsuna, did that transfer do something to you when I was not here this morning? You don't have to hide anything. Tell me."

Despite his rather gentle physical features, his eyes alone can intimidate even Hibari, and that's saying something, considering almost next to nothing can unnerve that prefect.

"I-It's nothing to worry about, Hyo-kun!" His Sky flailed his arms, as if he was trying to calm down a raging lion from rampaging any further.

Eyes unwavering, he pressed further. "Are you certain?" His Sky gulped in nervousness, his crimson stare must be intimidating him.

Orbs softening, Hail gently smiled at his Sky. "You don't have to answer—" Tsuna sighed in relief. "— but if he does anything in my presence, I'll beat him to a pulp and make him rot in hell, okay?"

Snowflakes appeared in the background as he beamed, standing up to his full height, which was not much taller than Tsuna's.

 _Tsuna is so adorable. It should be a crime to be this cute, right?_ "Yo, Tsuna."

Crimson and brown glanced to the side, landing on a much taller figure: Yamamoto Takeshi and four other classmates.

"We're counting on you today."

"Counting on me?"

Having the speed of a ninja and their elusiveness, no one noticed Hyo taking pictures from the sidelines. A confused Tsuna is a cute Tsuna.

"In the volleyball match."

"You're on the volleyball team?"

Hyo had to cover up his nose with his rose patterned handkerchief, preventing blood from trailing down further. _I tell you, Tsuna's cuteness must be some kind of superpower._

If you haven't noticed yet, Hail's perverseness is a powerful side of him. Only when Tsuna does something freaking adorable does he experience excessive loss of blood through his nose.

"Yamamoto's not only good at baseball you know. He's also good at other sports."

Yamamoto-san beamed and said, "You've been amazing recently, Tsuna. You caught everyone's eye."

His Sky flinched in surprise and squeaked out, "I-I did?" Hyo draped an arm around him, catching their attention on purpose. Hail rubbed his cheeks on Sky, making the latter turn rosy red.

"Well, what do you expect from my best friend? Tsuna is a brave person, you only realize that now, Ne? Maybe a visit to hell would make you guys see more clearly, what do you say?"

Hyo's blatant threat made them flinch sans the ever so clueless, naïve and absolutely oblivious and hopeless Yamamoto Takeshi.

Rain wasn't even paying attention when Hyo spoke his second sentence.

"N-No thanks!" One squeaked in fear, making Hyo smile, alongside the snowflakes, blue roses also appeared on the background.

"Good. Because I can send you there instantly." A hand grabbed his arm and shook in gently.

"Hyo-kun, stop threatening our classmates!" Tsuna panicked.

FLASH

Sky froze, a drop of sweat slid down from his temple to his chin. "D-Did you just..?" He stammered out. Hail nodded with enthusiasm, handkerchief covering his nose.

"Look, you're so adorable, Tsuna." Even though his words were muffled by his handkerchief, everyone present understood what he said.

"I told you not to take anymore pictures, Hyo-kun!" His red rosy cheeks only made it harder for him to hide his phone.

FLASH

"Hyo-kun!"

"Sorry, not sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Reborn! Reborn! Where are you?!" Said his Sky as he stopped, trying to catch his breath. He stopped a few centimeters back and wondered why Tsuna was looking for the baby Sun.

Hail draped an arm around his Sky, tiptoeing to rest his chin on top of his head. "Eh? Hyo-kun, what's wrong?"

FLASH

When Tsuna looked in front, he saw a photo of him looking worried and Hyo making kissy faces above him on said boy's phone.

He chuckled when his Sky's face turned red from embarrassment. "Your cuteness should be a crime, Tsuna."

There he said it. He finally said it to him! Frankly, it hasn't even crossed his mind to admit to his face but it was just _too_ much.

"HIEE! I told you no more pictures!"

He pulled away and set the newest picture as his wallpaper, shrugging his shoulders at Tsuna's shrieking, panicking expression.

A rather sadistic smirk showed itself on Hyo's luscious pink lips and said, "Ah, but when did that stop me, Tsunayoshi?"

Before his Sky could retort, a whiff of aroma caught their attention. "What's that smell?" Sky asked before approaching a small emergency cabinet near them.

The lower part suddenly opened, just as Sky approached him, hitting him on the face and forcing Hyo to take another picture.

"Ciaossu. I'm taking a coffee break right now."

"Ooh~ espresso? Can I have some?"

"... no. It's mine."

Reborn's blatant answer made Hail sweat dropped, his shoulders slumping with his Naginata slightly grazing the floor.

 _But I wanted some~_

"Hey, why are you even there?!" Asked Sky.

"I have hideouts all over the school."

"When did you have time to do that?! Ah, anyways, I need you to shoot me with Deathperation Shot! The volleyball match is about to start!"

"I can shoot you, but you will die."

"Yeah, I'll die— huh?!"

Hyo's eyes narrowed, finger on his chin, deep in thought. "You did mention that 'anyone shot in the head by this thing dies, and then comes back to life ready to die. You'll be ready to die for whatever you regretted when you died' is what you said, didn't you?"

Brown and ready eyes stared at him, the former in shock and the other in amusement and something that his crimson eyes couldn't decipher.

"You... you remember all of that? And, wasn't that word by word?!"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, well, it concerns you so it is my duty to make sure that you remember everything Reborn teaches you."

Alabaster hand whipped out a red notebook from his bag entitled with 'Reborn's Teachings' and flipped it open to the first page.

"See? So Reborn won't have to repeat everything else." Written on the first page is everything about the Deathperation Shot that Reborn said yesterday.

Sky sweat dropped at Hail's antics. "That's... going overboard, don't you think?"

"I think Baka-Hyo is going to be useful to your Family, Dame-Tsuna."

"Don't call us that! I keep telling you, I don't want to be a Mafia Boss and don't involve my best friend with this mafia thing, too!"

"Anyways—" Hyo chuckled when he saw Tsuna dejected after being ignored by Reborn. "— as Baka-Hyo said, you won't revive after being hit by a Deathperation Shot if you have no regrets. Do you have regrets when you're on your high horse after being complimented?"

Hail watched as his Sky knelt down in defeat, muttering, "I see" under his breath.

"Ah, we're gonna be late!"

Hail and Sky panicked as they rushed to the gym.

x

x

x

x

x

 _Four year old Hyo sweated, sitting down on the futon provided for him. Again, he was dreaming of the time that he was trapped in that place, surrounded only by books and nothing else._

 _... *sniff*..."_

 _"Hyo-chan? Do you have a nightmare again?"_

 _Hyo, with tears sliding down his cheeks, faced the door to see the headmaster. The older man silently went to him, trying hard not to wake up the other children. He picked up the white haired boy and left the room as silently as he entered._

 _He went to the terrace to get some air, with little Hyo clinging onto him. "Do you want to tell me this time?" His voice so soft, so gentle, it didn't suit his muscular body and yet, it suited him just as well. Hyo held onto the man's shirt tightly, burying his face in the man's shoulder._

 _His silence meant no, and the headmaster understood that. He ran his fingers through Hyo's short fluffy locks, soothing the rather tensed child. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here, Hyo-chan."_

 _"... *sniff*..."_

 _"It's okay..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **[ E N D ]**

The alabaster skinned boy went on ahead to tell everyone that Tsuna will arrive shortly, and was honestly surprised when he saw the crowd in the gym.

When he entered though, there were ear-shattering shrieks that came from his fangirls that made him wince inwardly. He tried not to show it facially because he was certain they would get hurt if he does so.

He left his Naginata in the locker room since, after all, this is a volleyball match and not a fight to the death. Hyo tied up his hair with a rubber band, a few loose strands framing his face.

His white shirt fitted him well and showed his barely visible muscles. He also folded his pants until it reached his knees for better movements.

"Kyaahh! Hyo-sama! Look over here!"

"Hyo-sama looks so hoooooooot!"

"BE MY BOYFRIEND!!!!"

"MARRY ME!"

The person the girls were going gaga over sweat dropped when he heard that last statement. _Marry? Does that girl have a slightly loose screw_ _in the head?_

The doors opened and came in a timid, yet surprised looking Tsuna. Hail cursed mentally when he forgot to grab his phone from his bag.

Hail approached his Sky and pushed away the crowd to get him on the court. "Good luck, Tsuna. We'll probably need it. I'm not that good with sports to begin with."

"Why did you even join?!"

"Because Tsuna is playing."

"That's because the reserve for the reserve for the reserve suddenly had stomachaches because of Reborn!"

A whistle blew, signifying the start of the match. Hail only patted his Sky on the back before standing on his designated position.

The opposing team is going to serve first. The referee blew his whistle and the opponent served. The ball's trajectory is pointed at Hyo.

He received it... but he was too near and received it with his face.

(Silence)

Everyone stared wide eyed but after hearing the white haired teen groan, his fangirls glared at the guy who served. They were shouting death threats at him, alongside with being castrated.

"H-HIEE! Hyo-kun!" Tsuna panicked beside him as he helped the alabaster skinned teen up to his feet. The latter was rubbing his red nose. "I... I'm fine."

A trail of blood dripped down his nose, making Tsuna shriek louder than before and their teammates to panic as well, except for the ever so calm Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Y-Your nose! Your nose is bleeding!"

"Hahaha! Someone should really help him to the infirmary." The baseball player laughed, as if a nosebleed isn't something to worry about.

"Me! I'll help Hyo-sama!"

"No, I will!"

"Oh shut up, you probably won't be able to help him!"

"What did you say?"

" **If you herbivores don't quiet down, I will bite you to death**."

Upon hearing the voice and catchphrase of the prefect, the entire gym went deathly silent. The prefect's footsteps even managed to echo as he approached the bloody Carnivore.

"Cover your nose. I don't want your filthy blood dirtying my school." Steel gray eyes narrowed with distaste. Hail followed his instructions and covered his nose with his bloodstained shirt.

Hibari started walking away, Hyo hot on his trails.

There was still silence before the referee cleared his throat. "Um, shall we continue?"

"Oh man, Hyo-sama is not here anymore."

"Hibari-san is so lucky~ He gets to spend time with him."

The Hyo fanclub left with disappointed expressions, making Tsuna sweat drop. _So they only came for Hyo-kun and didn't come to support their class?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been quite some time before his nosebleed stopped and the game was most probably over by now. He had to borrow a shirt from Cloud since he forgot to bring a spare one this morning.

It was two sizes too big on him and Hibari took the pleasure of snatching a picture in secret, made it his wallpaper and left his Carnivore for his daily patrol.

After resting in the infirmary, he went to the locker room to get his uniform and his precious Naginata.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Startled, Hyo accidentally stabbed the cieling of the locker room. "Ooops." He tried pulling it out nonchalantly but it seemed to be really stuck in there.

Using two hands and more force, he finally removed the monouchi from the ceiling, only to stab his foot with the ishizuki.

Hail stifled his scream and took five deep breaths. "Okay, okay, go where the explosion is. I have a feeling that my Sky is in near proximity."

He ran out of the locker room, only to fall back since his Naginata is too long and didn't fit in the doorway.

"Why do I feel like some deity is laughing at my miserable state right now?" He grumbled to himself.

His legs lead him to the courtyard where he saw the transfer student — _Gokudera Hayato_ his mind provided — kneeling down in front of Tsuna, Yamamoto standing on the sidelines.

When he saw Sky in his boxers, he knew he had been in trouble, and his protectiveness made itself known.

"Tsunayoshi..." Brown, emerald and beady eyes looked at him, along with Yamamoto's confused stare. "... ** _dare ga jigoku ni okuru hitsuyō ga arimasu ka?_** *"

"N-No one, Hyo-kun!"

"Oi! Who do you think you are talking to Juudaime like that?!"

Crimson eyes bore into startled emeralds as Gokudera stepped back upon seeing those eyes. The teen hitman had never been subjected by quite a stare before.

Not even when he's on jobs. Those crimson eyes that the white haired teen possess gives him the chills that only the strongest and the fiercest could do to him.

He was in no position to talk to that man, in no way can he survive if he challenges him. The bloodlust obvious, Gokudera backed down.

"Hahaha! Don't be so angry, Hakucho-san! They were just playing!" Even though Yamamoto felt himself be subjected to the teen's terrifying stare, he remained oblivious to the obvious threat.

Tsuna gulped when the glower on his childhood best friend didn't disappear, even when Yamamoto's try to diffuse the tense situation.

From the side, Reborn tilted his fedora downwards, a guarded look in those usually amused beady eyes. _Troubling... that's what Baka-Hyo is._

"Oh, what's this?"

A voice said. "Uwah! It's the underpants man!" The trio of strangers let out boisterous, obnoxious laughter that only served to annoy Hyo.

Reborn smirked and thought, _Then again, he is on our side. As long as he's loyal to Dame-Tsuna, we have nothing to worry about._

" _Jigoku no Fuhai._ "

"It seems I will be able to show you of my use, Juudaime." Despite being intimidated by the white haired teen, the silver haired bomber stood his ground to prove his worth to his boss.

Blade slicing through air and explosions were the only thing Tsuna heard then. Crocodile tears running down his cheeks. _What did I do to deserve this?!?!_ Sky thought in misery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _From: ???_

 _To: Baka-Hyo_

 _I'm going on ahead. Take care of Dame-Tsuna._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyo received the message from an unknown number (though, it was quite obvious who it was) and the two of them left together, the Sky being carried on Hail's back since the former had a rough day today. Being the subject of hatred by the new transfer, playing in the volleyball match, having his crotch hit by volleyball multiple times, then said transfer challenging him and turning to a loyal follower.

It was actually a miracle how they escaped Gokudera's watchful eye. "Ne, Hyo-kun..." His Sky whispered just beside his ear, feeling the warm breath he emitted when he spoke, his pale cheeks turning red from the unusually pleasant sensation. Tsuna's voice sounded exhausted, Hyo noted with soft eyes.

"What is it?"

"What... what do you think of me being a mafia boss? Um, I-I mean I'm still against it obviously but... what do you think?" His adorable stammering made Hail chuckle, it was time like these that he couldn't act childishly around Tsuna. Being so serious, asking something he doesn't even want to answer.

Then again, it is his Sky he's talking about. "Frankly, I think you'll be a great boss, Tsuna. Even though you don't realize it, you draw people in. They want to be near you. You're able to make friends with unreasonable people, like Gokudera-san for example." _And me_ , he decided as an afterthought.

"Even if you don't have a lot right now, I could already see you taking care of your subordinates despite your refusal of being a boss. Subordinates that Reborn carefully picked, not only because he picked them them but because they also chose to serve under you. A subordinate is also a friend. If you have lots of subordinate, then you have also a lot of friends you can rely on."

Hail waited for the Sky to responded when he felt the arms wrapped around his neck become a tiny bit tighter. "... I still don't want to be a mafia boss." Despite not being able to see his expression, Hyo knew that Tsuna is pouting adorably— _adorably?!_ He whipped out his phone and took a photo of the both of them.

FLASH

"H-Hie! Hyo-kun! How many times should I—!" Tsuna stopped when he felt something soft touch his cheek. When Hyo pulled away, Hail chuckled at Tsuna's blushing face. "A reward should be granted to today's winner, yes?" Hyo looked forward as Tsuna buried his face in his best friend's nape, embarrassed with his heart beating so loud.

"When we get home, I will help you with your studies, _Juudaime_." He teased. "I-I to-told y-you that I-I don't w-want to b-be a m-mafia b-b-boss!" But his words came out muffled because he was hiding his face. When Hyo's words finally registered in Tsuna's mind, he raised his head with confusion written all over his face.

"We?"

"Yup, I'm staying over tonight. I already asked permission from Shishou and Mama so don't worry." His beaming face only served to fluster the future boss.

 _Hyo-kun's really handsome..._ Tsuna absentmindedly thought to himself as he stares at his best friend's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author's Note**

If there's any grammatical error or any typos, my deepest apologies!

 _1) dare ga jigoku ni okuru hitsuyō ga arimasu ka? — Who'll I need to send to hell?_


	4. chapter 4

**Riomi-senpai:** Thank you for the heart warming compliment. I'm glad you like my little Hyo-chan and I'm also excited to write TYL Hyo-chan in the next few chapters! I already have a plan but if you have any suggestions, I would like to hear—read them!

 **anshtH:** Hehehe, thank you and I'm happy you found the chapter cute! Here's the next chappie for you guys!

 **aoin88:** Glad you like it! And yeah, I dunno how I've done it but I did. I've always wanted a character who's cute and badass at the same time so I'm glad I was a le to portray it using Hyo-chan. Thank you for your opinion but the pairing won't be fixed right now. I want to see how I'm going with this and how your opinions change or remain the same as Hyo-chan interact with Tsuna and Hibari.

 **Graveyard Ninja:** Haha, thank you for lovin' this~! And I'm glad that ' _Hail'_ would be one of your favorites!

 **Guest(1):** Hmm, that is an interesting idea but the pairing won't be fixed until I'm satisfied. I would like your opinions as Hyo-chan interacts with Hibari and Tsuna, if your opinions change or remain is what I mean.

 **bbb671:** That's also an interesting idea but I actually have a hard time doing all characters, though, I will try. Maybe I'll make others show some interest, as vague as it is, and let me know what you guys think. About the uke thing, I would also like Hyo-chan to be a seme sometimes because, ya know, he's a sadist. But uke-Hyo-chan is also cute.

 **Bearhug01:** Yes, Hyo-chan is like a brother (do I really portray him like that?*confuse*). And about R27, in my honest opinion, not once did I see them together as a couple but it is interesting, I'll admit. in my humble perspective, I see Reborn as an additional parental figure to Tsuna. I'm sorry to disappoint you.

 _Warning: This chapter strayed from canon. There will be a bit of cursing (I'm not exa rot sure about bit though)._

 _Here's the new chapter everyone! Comments are appreciative and recommended but not against your will. My readers, thank for giving this fic a chance and for reading this far, enjoy!_

 **Apologies if there is any grammatical error or any typos you might see.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At age thirteen, Hakucho 'Hyo' Shion was asked to take care of the orphanage while the headmaster heads out to a martial arts competition as a guest. This lead to the older man begging for Hyo to stay home today to watch over the kids, the latter pouting at this.

He reluctantly nodded. "Thank you, I'll be sure to make it up to you, Hyo-chan. Oh... and um, I called some of my 'colleagues' to help you out. Please don't do anything violent when they arrive. Bye, take care of the kids!" He left in a rush, not even letting his 'son' react to whatever he just said.

"And don't get raped, Hyo-chan!"

That seemed to snap him out of his stupor. "WHY WOULD I EVEN GET RAPED, SHISHOU?!"

And that's why he didn't go to school today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A teen that looked to be a bit older than Hyo, maybe around eighteen, sized up the exterior of the orphanage with analytical obsidian eyes, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A click of his tongue showed his blatant distaste of this place. "Man, what was he thinking? This place needs design. I already told him that." His chocolate brown hair swaying as he shook his head.

A younger teen stepped up beside him, her hair dyed an interesting shade of lavender, hand formed a fist and smacked him at the back of his head. Her eyes that resembled a pearl narrowed in discipline and irritation. "You know, you should really respect his choice of exterior design?" A slight scowl adorned her red lips.

The oldest out of the trio, a man who seems to be in his late twenties shook his head. His raven locks tied in a braid. Even though he has long hair, it didn't really decrease his masculinity unlike Hyo. He has steel gray eyes, though they were a shade lighter than Hibari's. There was an exasperated expression on his face while looking over his two companions.

"Why don't you two stop arguing so we could actually go in? The person Gakushi left in charge must be dealing a hard time. You know what he said, those kids are difficult to deal with these past few weeks." The three seemed to be normal enough, then again, when it's this universe, nothing is normal.

Hidden from view, a pair of daggers were hidden beneath the trench coat the older man is wearing. Beneath the girl's long sleeves, there were steel threads tied to sharp blades. On the young boy's waist, a pair of brass knuckles hang, dangerously shining under the mid morning light.

The eldest knocked on the door. When it was opened, he was expecting to see a young woman (a babysitter) taking care of the children, her hair a mess from all the mischief the kids did, clothes tattered and a wrinkled after taking care of the kids since early morning. What the trio didn't expect, however, was to see a younger girl (probably younger than his female companion) babysitting them.

The girl has snow white hair tied in a high ponytail, a few loose strands framing her face. Her alabaster skin covered in a thin sheet of sweat, her crimson eyes didn't even hold exhaustion. Behind her, the whole room is clean, the kids playing by the mats, not causing any kind of disruption or mischief.

The white haired girl only smiled and asked, "Oh! Are you the colleagues Shishou was talking about?" Her beaming face made the young male teen to blush while the other teen to be in awe to be in the presence of a beauty. "Oh yes, Ga—" Suddenly, they were on guard when bloodlust leaked into the air.

The trio jumped back when the girl seemingly materialize a Naginata in her hand, the monouchi pointed at them. "Are you certain? Shishou didn't tell me any..distinctive features so I can't be sure if you are his colleagues." Her crimson eyes narrowed, a dangerous glint in those crimson eyes.

"If not, I will simply send you to hell and leave you to rot." The unnerving smirk sent shudders down their backs as her weapon seemed far more threatening than what they've encountered for the past few years. Thankfully, a saviour in the form of a child saved them from their deaths. A boy with blue tinted hair and brown eyes peeked from the doorway, recognition flashing through his eyes.

"Ah, Eiji-nii, Hyougo-jiisan, Juri-nee!"

The terrifying aura surrounding the white haired girl instantly dissipated. "You know them, Otoya-chan?"

"Gakushi-jiisan would always have them come over when you guys train."

"... oh. Um, go inside, Otoya-chan. We'll be there in a sec."

"Okay!"

The boy left with bounce in his steps as he joined his peers by the mat. Hyougo, the man with braids, sent a message to his companions through hand signs that the girl is no longer a threat. Juri, the pearl eyed girl, hides her thread tied around blades while Eiji, the brunette, removed his brass knuckles and placed them back on his waist.

The white haired girl suddenly bowed a ninety degree, startling the trio. "My apologies! Shishou just suddenly left without telling me anything about you guys and I saw your weapons so I took precaution!" Hyougo flailed his hand, he had never really been good with dealing strangers.

"I-It's okay! We just didn't expect a weapon being pointed at us."

Suddenly, she was on her knees, bowing. "I'm so sorry!"

After a few moments of her apologizing and the trio trying to calm her down, the four of them could be seen sitting at the dining took, drinking tea. "Sorry again." The white haired girl muttered as she took a sip of milk tea. Hyougo shook his head gently. "For the umpteenth time, it's alright. If you want to blame someone, blame Gakushi."

"R-Right."

Juri suddenly got close to her face, eyes sparkling in amazement. "I'm Kagami Juri, nice to meet you! And that idiot over there is Takoyaki Eiji and this man over here is Nagano Hyougo! What's yours? Ne? Ne?"

"It's Takayuki Eiji, don't listen to her." Said Eiji with pink cheeks, eyes hidden behind his long bangs. "O-Oh, it's nice to meet you too, Kagami-san, Takayuki-san, Nagano-san. I'm Hakucho 'Hyo' Shion, though I prefer to be called Hyo."

"Shi-chan then!" Juri declared before pointing at Shi-chan. "You don't have to be so formal, call us by our names!" Hyougo smiled at his companions words. "Yes, as she said. We won't mind, Hyo-san." Crimson eyes blinked before beaming once more. "I see. Then, I shall do as you say. And if you don't mind me asking..."

Hyougo urged for her to continue. "I expected Shishou's colleagues to be, you know, his age, around thirties or something. You guys also carry around weapons. Why is that?" He could hear the guarded tone in her voice and he couldn't blame her. Though, is it a good idea to tell her?

Meanwhile, Eiji couldn't keep his eyes off of their new friend. She really is beautiful, exotic even. He hasn't seen someone like her before. Eiji might be foul mouthed, extremely blunt and violent sometimes but he didn't want to ruin his first impression to the beautiful lady across him

On the other hand, Juri could care less about first impressions and whatnot. The white haired teen interests her, and that's something no one could easily do.

Before any of the trio could speak, Otoya approached them with a small pout. "Hyo-niichan! Amano stole my building blocks! Tell her to give them back!" Another child, a girl this time who seems to be the same age as Otoya, tackled Hyo in a hug. "It's because he won't share them with me, Hyo-niichan! He won't share them!"

The white haired g— er, boy crouched down and ruffled both of their hair. "Amano-chan, it's not nice to steal and Otoya-chan, I thought we taught you better. You mustn't be so selfish and share your things with others. Sharing them means you care for your brothers and sisters, okay?"

He beamed at the two child, causing them to blush from his seemingly glowing face.

Hyougo and Eiji spat out their tea while Juri was obnoxiously laughing from the side when they heard the children call the babysitter '-niichan'. Eiji wiped the tea dripping from his chin, shakily pointing at Hyo who faced them when the children left to go back to the living room. "Y-You're a boy?!"

Hyo hummed, "Was it not obvious? Well, Shishou did say people might mistake me for a girl if I don't cut my hair but wouldn't it be amusing to see their expression when they find out I'm a male? It would be utterly satisfying, don't you think?"

FLASH

Hyo took a photo with his phone that seemed to materialize out of no where like his weapon did earlier. "As you are Shishou's colleagues, it wouldn't hurt if I send this to him, right?" With a click, the photo was sent. A few seconds later, Hyo received a message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _From: Shishou_

 _To: Hyo-chan_

 _BWAHAHAHAHAHA! THEY MISTOOK U 4 A GIRL, HYO-CHAN! HAHAHA! GOD, their expressions are priceless!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyougo sweat dropped when the white haired teen showed them the message. "The fxck! That good-for-nothing boss! He has the nerves to laugh at us when he orders us to babysit his orphanage!?" Eiji fumed beside the twenty-eight year old. Juri slapped his mouth with her hands but there was already a sly smirk on Hyo's pink lips.

"Ah, so you are not his colleagues but something akin to subordinates, right? You refer to him as your boss."

The raven haired man glared at the foul mouthed teen, who had the decency to look ashamed for his fault. "I had to wonder why Shishou stressed the word colleagues this morning and why he told me not to do anything violent. Shishou doesn't seem like to lead a business. There's two options left. Do you need me to say it?"

For the twenty-eight years since he'd been born, Hyougo had never met such a sly teen (a girly looking one at that) that extracted information so casual like him. The man sighed in defeat, patting the foul mouthed teen who blurted out the information that the white haired teen needed. "Did you plan this when you saw our weapons?"

"Oh no, I planned this when he told me some colleagues are coming over. I just found it suspicious how he never invited you before when he forces me to babysit the kids." His beaming smile, he noted, could be so deceiving. He had never seen such a smile that seemed so real.

"That's so creepy... but amazing!" Juri exclaimed with sparkling eyes, having let go of her older friend. On the other hand, Eiji looked like he wanted to forget about something and he also looked like he was disgusted with himself. _Fxck! Fxck! Fxck! I was crushing on a BOY for fxck's sake!_ Dark lines hovered above him, dejected.

Hyougo took a sip of his tea before speaking. "Um, Hyo-san, you call boss Shishou, are you the student he's been talking about?" He is honestly curious. Their boss had always boasted about this cute young boy possessing such raw talent and all he needed is experience and training. Hyougo had always been curious and wanted to meet their boss' student.

However, it seemed like Gakushi had wanted to keep Hyo a secret for the time being and today, it seemed like the time to meet and greet the boy who caught their boss' attention. Juri stayed glued to Hyo's side, the latter doesn't even mind the clingy girl. "Stupid Shishou keeping secrets from me. Well, as long as you're not a threat to Namimori and Tsuna, I don't have qualms if you knew I was."

The trio sported identical confused expressions. "Tsuna?" When they mentioned his Sky's name, Hail's serious and sly demeanor changed into playful, bashful, gushing and... irritatingly annoying. Hyo shoved his phone near their face with a picture of Tsuna and him, the one he took last night when he stayed over Tsuna's home.

"See? See? This is Tsuna! He's so cute, isn't he?! This kind of cuteness should be a crime, shouldn't it?! It's his natural superpower! Ooh, this one is so cute too! A confused Tsuna is so adorable don't you think?! And there was this one time that Tsuna was wrapped in my scarf, his nose red and cheeks pink on a winter day. He was so, so adorable! I couldn't resist him so I took tons of picture! Oh, oh, and there was—"

Hyo kept on rambling about Tsuna and his cuteness nonstop that it made the three of them sweat drop, Eiji looking heartbroken, Juri with awe and Hyougo half-smiling at Gakushi's almost son.

 _There was a time,_ _when I was so afraid~_

Hyo stopped, opened the message and raised an eyebrow. "Why is Hibari-senpai threatening me to go to school?" He mused his thoughts outloud, catching Hyougo's attention. Juri and Eiji left to go and attend to the kids, since that was what they came here for in the first place. "Hibari, you say?" He inquired. Though, he didn't really need to.

There is only one Hibari family here in Namimori, after all.

"Yes, Hibari Kyoya is an upperclassman of mine and we often spar. Frankly, I would really like to see him rot in hell." _And there goes the gushing Hyo-sama, welcome back, Sadistic Hyo-sama._ Nagano thought in deadpan. "Anyways, can you cook? I... I'm not the greatest cook."

"Sure. Then, can you start on the rice?"

"Um... I... I can cook nothing. When I cook rice, it's either too mushy or has little water. I can't even cook an egg."

"How are you alive?"

"Tell me about it."

The man with daggers chuckled, finding that, despite this boy's terrifying demeanor and potential, he still has flaws that makes him human. But seriously, he can't even cook an egg? Or cook rice?! He pities Hyo's lover, that's for sure. If either of them can't cook, well, it s not really his problem so Hyougo won't dwell on it.

Meanwhile, Juri overheard this and nudged her comrade on the arm. "Hey, hey, you can cook, right?" Eiji let out an annoyed 'huh?!' but nodded nonetheless. Seriously, Juri is apart of the children they need to babysit. With a satisfying huff, the lavender haired girl said, "Oh, goodie, you can cook for Shi-chan when you two get together."

Eiji stared at her with his obsidian eyes, a blank expression on his features. It took him a few minutes to register what she just said before he reacted. His face resembling a ripe tomato. "Wh-Wh-What?! Do you even know what you're saying?! I don't fxckxng swing that way, Juri!"

"Shhh~ language. There are children here, Takoyaki."

"It's _Takayuki_ , bxtch and shut up already! I know that!"

"Ne, Eiji-nii, what's bxtch?"

He froze, before mechanically facing the children, sweating buckets and face stricken with unridden fear and discomfort. Why was he such a foul mouthed teen again?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late afternoon came around fast, since the children had taken their afternoon nap, leaving the three teens and an adult relaxing in silence.

Despite what Hyougo and his two companions arrived in, the children seemed to become more boisterous when Eiji and Juri attended to them.

Maybe Hyo could have handled the kids very well on his own, then again, the white haired teen couldn't cook even to save his life.

The twenty-eight year old man glanced at their boss' student, deep in his train of thoughts that seemed endless right now.

 _If Gakushi ever so desires, Hyo-san will take his place. Hyo-sama seems capable enough, and has the power, authority and strength to succeed his Shishou. Ah, but Gakushi doesn't want to retire too soon._

Eiji, on the other hand, stared at his mug of root beer, still contemplating his sexuality. How could he fall for someone who's the same sex as him?

Juri isn't even letting him live it down and keep bringing it up. Well, no one could actually blame him except for himself.

Hyo truly does look like a girl, if she really is, then she would beat almost every girl just by looking at their beauty alone.

Juri, meanwhile, slept with the kids. Otoya's head rested on her arm while Amano made her stomach her pillow.

The other children took the spot around her, surrounding her with a bunch of snoring little kids.

"Hyo-sama..." Eiji perked up from his seat when his elder spoke. "... what will you do now that you know of the boss's true... occupation, if you could call it that."

He has been wondering about it now. Hyougo, as much as it pained him, would have to deal with the crimson eyed teen if he does something... unfavorable to them.

Hyo's answer came to be a surprise. "What, eh? Beat Shishou to a pulp until I let out all my frustration. Besides, I'm somehow already involved in a famiglia. What am I going to lose?" This alerted two of Gakushi's subordinates.

"The fxck? You're in the fxckxng mafia already?" Hyo chuckled in innocent delight as he tilted his head to the side.

"When you've been best friends with a future tenth generation mafia boss, there's actually no way out of it, ya know?"

"You're friends... with a future mafia boss?" Aluminum gray eyes widened in shock. Eiji spat out the water he was drinking.

"Ah, that's right. It's a reason why I also acted violently this morning. On that note, I'll say it again. If you're a threat, I would not hesitate to send you to hell to rot there for eternity."

If the two of them (Hyougo and Eiji) has to confess about what their deepest fear, they would answer with one word. _Hyo_.

There was something unearthly about him, and they couldn't they that this unknown factor, unknown variable, terrifies them. It was as if the boy is out of this world.

Crimson eyes softened, a gentle smile adorning his luscious pink lips. "Ah, then again, you're Shishou's subordinates. You wouldn't betray him now, would you?" Despite the angelic smile, the threat hidden in his words is apparent.

If they do become a threat, they. Would. Die.

Hyo received a message again and this time, it came from Reborn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _From: Reborn-san_

 _To: Baka-Hyo_

 _Tsuna and his famiglia are coming over._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, we'll be having guests over. Eiji-san, can you wake the kids up and Juri-san? Their afternoon nap is being dragged on."

Said brunette turned bright red before meekly nodding in embarrassment. At this, Hyougo snickered.

The foul mouthed teen is crushing on a boy. The older man took the chance of reading the message sent when Hyo walked towards the oaken door.

His gray eyes widened in alert, and befuddlement. _Reborn? As in, the greatest hitman, THAT Reborn?!_ _Just what famiglia is boss' ward apart of?_

"Tsuna, Gokudera-san, Reborn-san, welcome. And, if I am correct, you are poison Bianchi, yes? And who are you, little one?"

"Hahahaha! I'm Lambo, a five year old hitman! I'm going to defeat Reborn!"

"How cute~ well, come in."

Gokudera refused to look at Hail straight at the eyes, having been subjected to his glare the first time they met.

"Baka-Hyo, how do you know of Bianchi?" The baby asked, sitting on top of Tsuna's head. His crimson eyes curved as he smiled, a mysterious feeling emitting from him.

"I do have resources, Reborn-san. If you need a few information, I would glad to lend you my knowledge and findings."

"Do so then, Baka-Hyo. Hm? Why is the right hand man of Grandinare famiglia here?"

Hyougo stood and bowed when Reborn came into view, startling Tsuna when he saw the taller than average man.

"H-HIEEE!"

"I'm honoured to meet the greatest hitman. I am Nagano Hyougo."

Reborn hummed before he gestured for the man to stand back up straight. Eiji and Juri suddenly appeared from the doorway that was connected to the living room.

The lavender haired girl gasped, catching everyone's attention while pointing at the female Gokudera.

"It's you! Poison Scorpion Bianchi! You stole my last target!"

The older woman adorned a look of confusion, not exactly recognizing the girl. Juri fumed. How dare she?! After stealing her target from her?!

Eiji had the guts to stop the girl before she blew up. "Will you shut it, bxtch? I was basking in fxckxng silence before you woke up and started spouting shitty nonsense. So what if that woman stole your target? It's your fxckxng fault for forgetting your mission in the first place."

"Shut it, Takoyaki!"

"It's fxckxng Takayuki!"

Tsuna fidgeted on his spot, not entirely comforted by the fact that that man seemed to be cursing so much. He had never met someone who liked to curse so much in the first place.

Hyo face palmed, wondering why he even associated with them in the first place. "Eiji-san, Juri-san, shut up or I'll send you to hell and leave you to rot."

His tone filled with venom silenced the two, mechanically facing the glowering white haired teen, the 'son' of their boss. " _Un-der-stood?_ " With each syllable, the two older teen shrunk in fear.

"Y-Yes, sir." They squeaked out. As fast as his glower came, snowflakes and flowers appeared in the background as he beamed.

He clapped his hands together in delight. "Good! Now why don't you introduce yourself to each other to get acquainted? _Alright?_ " The remaining un-introduced individuals gulped before nodding.

From the sidelines, Reborn smirked while Hyougo chuckled.

"I'm Kagami Juri, a seventeen gear old hitwoman and a member of Grandinare Famiglia." Hyo took this chance to stand beside Tsuna, and hugged the future mafia boss on the side.

Even though Gokudera wanted to tear the two apart, the discreet glower of crimson gaze that was sent his way made him stop. Tsuna blushing from the intimate action.

"The name's Takayuki Eiji. If you fxckxng call me Takoyaki like this bxtch here, I won't hesitate to beat you into a shitty pulp."

"Gokudera Bianchi, Poison Scorpion Bianchi in the underground world. It's nice to meet you."

"Gokudera Hayato, Hurricane Bomb Hayato in the underground world. Tch. It's also nice to meet you." He tried to be kind in the presence of his Juudaime, and didn't want to incure the wrath of the white haired teen in the process if he were to be disrespectful.

"Haha! I'm the greatest hitman of the Bovino Family, Lambo!"

Hyo nudged his Sky when he noticed the silence. The latter jolted in surprise but noticed that he was the only on left not to introduce himself.

He gulped before speaking. "I-I'm S-Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi. I-It's nice t-to meet y-y-you." There was silence...

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

"H-Hie! Hyo-kun! Stop that! It's embarrassing!"

"Awe~ but you're so adorable, Tsuna! I couldn't resist!"

"Baka-Hyo."

"Hai, hai. You want to know why they're here, right?"

Reborn tilted his fedora downwards, confirming what he said. The three members of Grandinare Famiglia sat down together while the Vongola Famiglia sat down on one side, Reborn and Hyo at the center.

"I just found out this late morning, actually. Shishou said he had called some colleagues over to help me. I had found it suspicious how he never called them in the past when he forced me to take care of the kids before so I extracted some info and babam, I got what I needed to make the connection."

"Hmm, you really will be a great addition to the family, Baka-Hyo. The Vongola needs someone like you."

The trio of Grandinare members did a spit take. "V-VONGOLA?!" They whispered-yelled. Hyo blinked at them too innocently, eliciting a smirk from Reborn.

"Ara? I didn't tell you? My mistake, as I've said before, I'm best friends with a future mafia boss of Vongola Famiglia, who is being tor-tutored by the greatest hitman."

Certainly, Reborn found it amusing that despite gushing over Dame-Tsuna and despite being childhood freinds with him, Hyo has no qualms with his method of teaching.

A sadist at heart, truly. Reborn feels like he and Baka-Hyo would get along just fine from now on.

"Ah, Hyo-sama, do you need me to start on dinner now?" Hyougo asked the teen when he saw the time. Hyo had a thoughtful look before nodding.

"Do so please, Hyougo-san. Reborn-san, will you and the rest be staying?"

"No, Mama is cooking dinner right now and you have a lot to feed, we don't want to impose."

"If you say so, then.

Meanwhile, Tsuna sweat dropped from the side with disbelief written all over his face. _Since when did those two get so buddy-buddy with each other?!_


	5. chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyo never liked braiding his hair. Ever. But how could he say no when Amano-chan stares at him with those deadly puppy eyes? Especially when she has emerald green eyes?

Of course, in the end, he agreed. He was such a sucker for those eyes and Tsuna sometimes does it unconsciously.

So, here he was, walking to Tsuna's house, his hair braided from the neck down to the end, tied with a red ribbon.

He received various stares but he didn't mind. He waited for his Sky and Reborn by the gates like he usually does when he's not super early.

He didn't wait for too long when his Sky and the Arcobaleno Sun left the house. The first thing the beady eyed baby did was jump onto Hyo's head.

"Good morning, Reborn-san, Tsuna~"

"G-Good morning, Hyo-kun."

"We have something to discuss, Baka-Hyo."

"Hai, hai."

Tsuna raised an incredulous eyebrow and again, _since when did those two become so buddy-buddy with each other?!_

As the trio walk, Reborn spoke up.

"I heard your Master made you his successor." His tone blunt and a bit playful, finding the predicament Hyo is in amusing to his sadistic desire.

Then again, Hail wasn't so affected by this. On the other hand, Sky looked utterly, and adorably confused.

"Successor?"

Hyo beamed at Tsuna's expression of confusion, his Naginata clanking whenever it hits the tuna keychain on Hyo's bag.

"Yup! Shishou came home late last night and he wanted to talk about something..."

 **[Last Night]**

 **Kou Gakushi arrived at his orphanage in the dead of the night, the lights turned off, the silence made him receive goosebumps. The martial arts master silently, and gently opened the door. However, when it was halfway opened, strands of white entered his vision.**

 **When he looked up, he shrieked like a girl when the white Lady suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet, Shishou! You'll wake up the kids!" The white Lady— er, Hyo whispered-yelled and smacked his Shishou upside the head, before dragging said man to the kitchen by the ear.**

( _"Hyo-kun, I think what you meant is that **you** wanted to talk about something."_

 _"Oh hush, Juudaime."_

 _"Don't call me that!"_

 _"Anyways..."_

 _Tsuna pouted at being ignored, Hyo secretly taking a photo and Reborn smirking in amusement._ )

 **"You have some explaining to do concerning your so called colleagues."**

 **"Ah, Hyo-chan, why don't we talk tomorrow —" He abruptly stopped when the monouchi slice through the air above his head, a few short strands of his hair falling. He gulped in fear before looking at his ward, chuckling nervously. Hyo beamed at him, a smile that was far too innocent to be genuinely innocent on his face.**

 **"Grandinare Famiglia, yes?"**

 **"W-Wait, how do you know abo—" He lost a short length of his hair, making every strand completely even, making him look like a complete dope. He knew when Hyo-chan is angry, there's nothing he can do to calm him down. Well, maybe if he got Tsuna or Hibari but it is the dead of the night.**

 **"You see, I am well acquainted with a hitman, the greatest hitman, too. And he kindly offered me information in exchange for my absolute cooperation, see?"**

( _"Wait, what? Information? Cooperation? EXCHANGE?! Since when did you guys have time to do that!?"_

 _"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna and let Baka-Hyo finish."_

 _"Well, as I was saying..."_ )

 **"Gr-GREATEST HITMAN?!" The ishizuki hit him at the center of his forehead, a noise of pain escaping his throat after receiving the harsh blow. "The kids are sleeping, Shishou. Anyways, Reborn-san told me you didn't go to any martial arts competition to be a guest. Instead, you went to your famiglia and visited Vongola Nono about an alliance with your's."**

 **Gakushi gulped, he had never really been subjected to Hyo's anger directly. Now that he's on the receiving end, he apologized to those poor souls who angered his ward. And... how the fxck does— oh wait, he's acquainted with that Reborn. He shouldn't be so surprised... HOW DOES HE EVEN KNOW THAT REBORN?!**

 _("Wait! Wait! Wait! Vongola Nono?! Alliance?! Hyo-kun, what's going on?!"_

 _"I'm getting there, Tsuna. Be more patient.")_

 **"Do you have anything more to say, SHI-SHOU?" Gakushi avoided his ward's crimson gaze, those eyes that seemed to look right through his soul. He gulped once more before giving Hyo a shaky reply. "I-I kind o-of m-made you m-my su-successor si-since you're a-already friends with t-the t-tenth boss?" His voice turned a few octaves higher, it came out more as a statement than a question.**

 **He had closed his eyes and waited for any pain but it never happen. Once he opened his eyes, he found Hyo sitting down with a sigh. He winced in guilt, he worried his ward far too much and he doesn't seem like he had a smooth day today despite having some of his subordinates over to help him.**

 **"That's... that's fine. As long as Tsunayoshi and I are allies... as long as I can protect him... as long as I'm by his side... as long as we're together... anything's fine." He muttered, mostly to himself but Gakushi heard him. "Anyways, good night, Shishou."**

 **With those words, he ended their discussion that night.**

 **[E N D]**

Sky blushed when Hail repeated what he said last night. As... as long as they're together... Hyo doesn't have qualms in the predicament he's in?

Tsuna looked down, touched by his words. An arm draped around his shoulders, when he looked up, he found Hyo's face near his.

They both stopped, as Tsuna backed away in a flash, gluing himself to the wall behind him with Hyo smiling (a smile so genuine that it made his heart skip a beat) at him.

"As long as I can be with you, as long as I can protect you, everything thrown at me is fine." The Sky felt his face flame up, flustered by his words.

On top of the wall, Reborn smirked. Ah, the things Tsuna does that makes him amusing. Then again, now that he's certain that Hyo is on their side, some of the burdens on his shoulder disappeared.

After all, Hyo is a very dangerous person if trained properly well. Even when he's not experienced or trained to have his own style, he's already powerful.

Their attention, however, averted to the person approaching Reborn. "Hello!" Said the girl standing on top of the wall.

Hyo raised an eyebrow. "Ciaossu."

"My name is Miura Haru!"

"I know about you. You always tag along to school." _Oh_ , Crimson eyes widened in realization. _She's that girl that always follows us_.

The girl fell sideways, flipped midair and landed on her feet and posed rather weirdly. Hyo couldn't believe his eyes. _What a weird girl..._

"Would you like to be my friend?"

"Sure."

"HAHI! It's rather sudden but can I hug you?"

"Don't touch me so easily... cause I'm a hitman."

The way Reborn said his occupation made Hyo chuckle. It was so casual that no one will believe him. Then again, Reborn looks like a one year old, no one will take him seriously.

"Hey Reborn!" His Sky intervened. "Don't say such things in the morning!"

Brown and red eyes widened, the former in shock and the latter in fury. Hyo restrained himself, trying not to draw out his Naginata.

Of course, this didn't escape Reborn's watchful eyes. His beady ones stayed on the white haired teen, prepared to stop him if he does something... violent.

"YOU'RE A BASTARD! What are you teaching him? Babies are angels with pure white hearts! Are you destroying pureness with your rotten heart?!"

 _That's it_ , Hyo thought, taking a step forward. He pulled his Sky behind him, startling Tsuna and the girl. The way his eyes narrowed could be compared to how furious he had been on the day Gokudera transfered.

Unmountable fury resides in those crimson eyes of his, Haru took a step back, a drop of sweat sliding down her cheek from her temple, hands trembling, eyes wide in fear.

Leon transformed into a gun, as Reborn prepared to knock the white haired teen out if he does anything unpleasant to a civilian girl.

The hitman knew what buttons to push to anger the boy, and the girl, Miura Haru, unknowingly pushed said buttons.

Reborn knew how Hyo can be violent, so violent that he'll hunt down some yakuza to cool himself off.

Now that he had time to gather more information on the boy, he received a rather interesting data about him.

 _Hakucho 'Hyo' Shion, the nine year old who destroyed an entire yakuza when said organization's member bullied Dame-Tsuna once. Baka-Hyo, you're the person one doesn't want to become an enemy of_.

Reborn thought, letting Leon revert back to his chameleon form and rest on his fedora once he deemed that Hyo wouldn't do anything but glower.

...ooOoo...

 **[H A K U C H O 'H Y O' S H I O N]**

Hyo doesn't like how that girl — the girl who rudely interrupted them — called his Sky a bastard. Rotten heart? She shouldn't be saying that.

Tsuna's heart is golden, he knows that. No one has the right to insult his Sky — except for Reborn, he supposes.

The girl trembled under his intense glower, making him sneer inwardly at how pathetic she is. She kept talking big earlier, she had the guts to yell at a stranger, where was her courage now?

He hates those kind of people. Thinking that they're better than others when, in reality, they're not.

"Listen, girl, _no one_ speaks _that_ way to Tsunayoshi, _understand_? You have no _idea_ what you're talking about so. Shut. It."

Hail hastily grabbed Tsuna's wrist, placed Reborn on his Sky's head and dragged them away from that girl.

He doesn't care if he knows her name— he won't use it until she respects Tsuna. At the thought of someone disrespecting his best friend made him more livid.

"...un! ... -kun!... Hyo-kun!"

The glower on his eyes vanished, eyes softening, steps slowing, his grip loosening around his Sky's wrist.

When he looked back, he saw Tsuna s worried filled eyes, and it almost was as if he was on the verge of crying.

 _Wha—?!_ Crimson eyes landed on the wrist he had been gripping so hard. The skin on his wrist turned red, his hand pale because he had cut off the flow of blood.

He suddenly felt a tiny feet hit him square on his forehead, making him tumble down on his behind. He winced when his back hit his Naginata when he fell.

"H-Hiee! Reborn! Why did you do that?!" A pair of hands grabbed each side of his face, making him look up. "Hy-Hyo-kun, are you alright?! I-I'm sorry! R-Reborn suddenly—!"

He was cut off when Reborn hit him as well

"Dame-Tsuna. You should understand when you have to reprimand your subordinate."

"Wh-What was that for, Reborn?!"

Reborn pointed at him, making Tsuna avert his gaze from Reborn to his pitiful form. "Baka-Hyo, what are you supposed to say to your boss?"

"Stop that! Why are you suddenly ordering him around?"

"... I..."

Tsuna stopped, eye widening, he saw tears at the corner of his Hail's eyes. "... was in the wrong. I let my anger cloud my judgement."

Hyo bowed down in front of Tsuna, all the while wiping the tears that threatened to escape. "I'm sorry for snapping at a civilian and for hurting you, Juudaime."

He had let his anger — his protectiveness — to cloud his judgement. He had snapped at an innocent civilian who didnt even know what was going on.

And then... he had hurt his friend.

"Hyo-kun..." Two hand held his head on each side, tilting his head upwards, Tsuna placed his forehead on Hyo's alabaster skinned one.

Brown eyes stared right through his red ones. He could see warmth and comfort in those eyes that he had stared at for countless of times in the past.

 _Ah, Tsuna's eyes are so beautiful..._

"... you two are gonna be late for school."

"HI-HIEEEEEEE!"

His Sky suddenly grabbed his hand and rushed to school. "Hibari-san's gonna beat us up if we're late!"

Even though their moment was ruined, even though Tsuna was panicking and was dragging him to school, even though _that_ serious Tsuna rarely appears...

Hyo couldn't help but chuckle. _Celina... I'm so messed up right now._

 **[E N D]**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _From: Hibari-senpai_

 _To: Carnivore_

 _Come to my office._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He received the text while they were walking towards their classroom. He curved an eyebrow, wondering what his senpai wanted.

He glanced up at his Sky, eyes softening at the sight of him sighing in relief. "Tsuna..." Said boy turned around to face him.

"... tell sensei Hibari-senpai wants me in his office."

Tsuna frowned, "Okay. I'll see you later then!" Despite that squeeze in his heart, despite him wanting to order Hyo to stay with him, he beamed in the end.

FLASH

"Wha—?! Hyo-kun!"

"Eh? No way, my memory's full!" There were crocodile tears streaming down his alabaster cheeks, dejected.

Now of all times (he means morning), his memory becomes full. Reborn peered at Hyo's phone, the hitman sitting on top of Hyo's head.

His gallery's full of Tsuna's, his own, the kids from the orphanage, and even Hibari's photos. "Baka-Hyo, you shouldn't be taking pictures right and left."

"Ehehe, you're right."

Tsuna smiled at his beat friend who was talking to his tor— tutor. Right now, he didn't care about when those two became buddy-buddy with each other.

Right now, he's just glad that Hyo is back to normal.

...ooOoo...

 **[H I B A R I K Y O Y A]**

Hibari Kyoya is a bloodthirsty person, everyone knows that. He was violent, and uses brute strength to enforce peace and discipline in Namimori.

Hibari Kyoya is the head prefect, and doesn't particularly care about his subordinates.

Actually, he doesn't really care about anything as long as he gets to bite those herbivores who dare goes against rules and disrupts peace.

As long as he can beat someone up— someone strong in particular— he doesn't care about anything.

Then again, ever since he confronted that Carnivore, he had somehow become obsessive of the fights they have.

He always wants to bite him to death, to hear their weapons clanking together as they fight, to see him writhing in pain, struggling to get out of his hold.

That chuffed expression on his features, his quivering when he wasn't in the mood, the anxiety he shows, all of it made Hibari... delighted.

So, no one can say that Hibari doesn't care about anything or just fighting. He cares for that Carnivore. He _yearns_ for that Carnivore.

Frankly, he _lusts_ for Shion. As a healthy fifteen year old teen — soon-to-be-sixteen — isn't that normal? Then again, he's lusting for the same sex.

And then again, does he care? Nope.

So, when he noticed a herbivore holding His Carnivore's hand at the entrance, he was absolutely livid and sent a text to him.

He agonizingly waited for him to arrive, foot tapping against the tiled floor impatiently. What seemed like hours were only mere minutes in reality when a knock was heard.

"Come in." The ravenette grumbled, steel gray eyes narrowed as the white haired teen entered his domain. Hibari gestured to the couch, the crimson eyed teen taking a seat.

The sheepish expression on his face made Hibari want to _literally_ bite him. "Um, senpai, are we going to spar? Classes start in a few minutes so..."

He growled, startling Shion, his apple eyes widening in bewilderment as Hibari stood. "What was that?"

"What was 'what'?"

"Why was that herbivore touching you?" Now the he thinks about it, that herbivore is the one in all of the pictures in Shion's phone.

"Eh? Touching— oh. We were gonna be late so Tsuna dragged me when he panicked. Anyways, wasn't he so cute, senpai?! His—"

He was cut off when Hibari plopped down on the couch, placing his head on Shion's laps, who looked utterly confused in this situation.

"Wake me up and I'll bite you to death. Even a leaf falling can wake me up."

Without giving his Carnivore any room for any argument, he closed his eyes and took his nap, despite it still being so early in the morning.

Hibari Kyoya gets his way, no obstacle can stop him from getting what he wants.

Meanwhile, as the prefect falls asleep, Hyo found the predicament he was in to be rather awkward. His senpai had never done this before.

He never even knew the Cloud could be so affectionate in his own way! He is about to move but froze, remembering Hibari's words from earlier.

The crimson eyed teen sighed in defeat, lowering his head and slumping his shoulders downwards. _Well, there's only one way to go with this... I'll just join senpai._ With droopy eyes, he shut his phone and placed it in his bag before resting his head on the couch.

And with that, the Demon of Namimori and the successor for the Grandinare Famiglia fell asleep together in the reception room.

And if anyone were to enter, they would freeze up, blink several times, rub their eyes to get rid of their drowsiness, blink several times once more, close the door gently and would... forever burn what they saw just then.

After all, they wouldn't want to incur the wrath of two of the most powerful people in Namimori. Only those who has a death wish would try and interrupt the two.

Then again, Reborn never really cared about it. He took a photo of this scene, probably thinking if this would be a great blackmail material.

He smirked, leaving the room with shadows hiding his mischievous face.

...ooOoo...

It seemed like he was more exhausted than he thought he was. The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was how dark the room was, little light entering. His steel gray eyes almost invisible in the darkness.

The next thing he noticed was his Carnivore's presence. He was honestly surprised to see him still sitting there, deep asleep.

The sun is just about to disappear into the horizon, and he didn't even do anything the whole day. He didn't manage to bite any herbivores, souring his mood.

His eyes flickered to the only other person in the room, eyes hidden behind his eyelids, he could see the eyebags underneath his eyes.

Could Shion be as exhausted as him?

He gently sat down but he never stood up, instead, he sat closer to the sleeping boy beside him.

The thirteen, almost fourteen, year old looked unbelievably at peace. He didn't want to wake him (frankly, he is just being selfish and wanted the white haired teen all to himself).

But he knew, no matter how greedy he is, that he doesn't want to anger him. Even him, THE Hibari Kyoya, can be unnerved by how much that little body of Shion could hold such wrath.

"Carnivore, it's night already." Shion merely groaned and faced the other side, turning away from Hibari and snuggled against the couch.

Of course, this simple — and involuntary — action irked the Skylark, forcing him — though, he was rather happy — to reveal his weapon underneath his sleeves and smacking the sleeping teen upside the head.

Shion fell off the couch with a rather ladylike — absolutely not _unladylike_ — yelp. Hibari huffed and stood on his two feet.

"Ouch... what was that for, senpai?"

"It's nearing six yet you act so nonchalant? Do you like my presence that much, Carnivore?" His statements seemed to snap him out of his drowsiness.

"I-IT'S ALMOST SIX?! Wah, Tsuna and Reborn-san left school without me!" In a blink of an eye, Hibari found himself staring wide eyed at Shion who was by the door already.

"B-Bye, senpai! Let's spar tomorrow morning then!"

With that, his Carnivore left, leaving the door wide open. Hibari couldn't help but smile in that dark room, his smile too dark to be seen in that room.

His Carnivore truly resembles a... small animal even though his strength is not of that of a herbivore.

Hibari found himself looking forward to tomorrow. He was not only looking forward to exchange blows with Shion, he was also looking forward to see him.

 **[E N D]**

...ooOoo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _From: Hyo-chan_

 _To: Shishou_

 _Shishou, I'm gonna be late today! I'm going over Tsuna's for a bit and don't even think of going to sleep early! We're going to continue our talk!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Uwah! Why didn't Reborn-san fetch me?! I thought we were friends!_ Hail whined as he stomped his way up the stairs in Tsuna's house after greeting the female Sawada in the kitchen with Bianchi.

He is, currently, throwing a tantrum like a child would when he/she would never get what he/she wants.

He missed a whole day of school, and hanging out with his Sky! Reborn wanted his cooperation, right?! The hitman should have gotten him in the reception room!

Hyo (a person without shame when it concerns his bonding time with his beat friend) slammed the door open, startling its occupants.

He didn't expect one person to be there, and that was the girl from this morning. The white haired teen ignored the girl's ( and the rest's ) presence and sat down by Tsuna.

His crimson eyes gluing themselves to Reborn as soon as he did. "Reborn-san! Why didn't you get me?~" He whined.

"Hyo-kun! Where have you been the entire day?" Tsuna's brown eyes had this look of frustration and worry, making the white haired teen feel guilty.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Tsuna. I accidentally fell asleep and just woke up, you see." He nervously chuckled, making the rest of the occupants to sweat drop.

No matter how scary or strong he may be, Hyo would always be a very weird individual. Considering that this is a world of fiction back then and weird is the new normal now, he might still be classified as weird at this stage.

"Hey, Hakucho-san, Nezu-sensei gave us this work sheets since we didn't pass and you weren't in class so he gave us yours." Yamamoto handed him the worksheet.

 _This is actually easy... thanks to those endless books, that is._ Of course, he can't exactly answer it all and purposely made mistakes.

He skipped number seven, seeing that it's not actually a math question and finished the rest before rereading number seven.

 _A hundred 11.5 by 11.5 paper stacked up together and see if all stays in place as it's dropped from a three meter height. See if it stacks up properly, huh. This is actually not hard. It just needs common sense._

"... and finish. Huh? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

When Hyo raised his head from the table, he found four pairs of eyes staring at him with wide eyes, surprised. But surprised of what? He didn't actually do anything jaw dropping, right?

"What?"

"You..!" Confused apple red eyes found themselves staring at narrowed emerald greens. "... HOW THE HECK DID YOU MANAGE TO ANSWER QUESTION SEVEN?!"

"What?"

"Uh, you see, Hyo-kun..." Tsuna started, playing with his fingers as he explain. "... we haven't answered question seven, yet. How... how did you manage to answer it?"

Hyo had to restrain himself from hugging the life out of his Sky, seeing that what he's doing right now is terrifyingly adorable.

"... huh?! But... you people have no common sense, haven't you?" Hyo shook his head in dismay, disappointed at his face.

Gokudera and Tsuna gave him deadpanned expression, thinking ' _is he seriously saying that to us? Shouldn't it be the other way around?_ '.

"Think about it. Paper is so light that the slightest breeze could carry it. There's no way that a stack of one hundred papers would stack up perfectly if it fell vertically from three meters. There are two possible answers: it's either impossible or stick it together, with glue or tape or something."

Three dots appeared on too of Gokudera's head, realizing what Hyo meant. His sudden realization caused him to abruptly stand, pointing at the white haired teen.

"But... your average isn't even that high... how did you know the answer?! Even I can't answer it!"

"You were thinking too deeply. It's rather simple now that you know the answer, right?" The Storm huffed, seeing that Hyo made a valid point.

Tsuna's eyes sparkled in amazement and praised his Hail. "Th-That was amazing, Hyo-kun!" The way his brown eyes sparkled made Hyo hitch his breath in order to stop himself from lunging at Tsuna.

 _Uwah~ he's... he's so adorable~_

...ooOoo...

When he got home, the first thing he did was drag his surrogate father to his room. He ignored how the man kept whining like a five year old child.

He tied Gakushi on his chair, as he himself took a seat on his own futon. "Shishou, dear, care to continue about me being a successor?"

Said man gulped upon realizing the smile on his student's face. Though one could describe it as angelic, it is the embodiment of evil (well, according to him, anyways).

The once playful and childish man vanished, a leader and father replaced him. Hyo is taken aback by this sudden change, but his smile remained.

"Hyo, I trust you. Sure, my subordinates and friends have been with me longer than you but it doesn't change the fact that I _trust_ you wholeheartedly. No, it's not just that. It was as if our paths were meant to cross each other. I knew you were the perfect heir, but I'm not forcing you. For now, you are my heir in name. If I find someone else (though, I don't think I can find someone like you out there), then you are free to step down. I love you like a son, Hyo. And I don't want to place such a heavy burden but I had no choice. If I didn't name a heir soon, some of my not-so-loyal-but-can-still-be-loyal subordinates would have revolt. Please understand, Hyo."

Gakushi stared with hardened eyes, filled with determination as he stared at Hyo eye to eye. True, he would never put such a burden on him but he _had no choice in the matter_. He needed to name a heir soon.

Hyo, no matter how protective, childish, obsessive and etc. he is, understood the look in those eyes of his Shishou.

With no choice (and yet, it didn't seem to go against his will), he solemnly nodded, making the older man perked up in joy.

"I understand but Shishou, next time, please talk with me and not just decide on your own. I had the urge to chop off your limbs one by one to hear your screams filled with agony and anguish."

Gakushi flinched at the imagery, shuddering as he thought about it. He sometimes forget that Hyo is such a sadist.

"P-Please don't, Hyo-chan."

"Maybe I'll do it when you're asleep, Shishou."

...ooOoo...

That night, Kou Gakushi couldn't fall asleep, not even a wink of a nap.

...ooOoo...

The next morning, Hibari and Hyo could be found battling, their field the entirety of the town of Namimori. When they arrived at the bridge, they stopped for a moment as they saw students from their school gathered by the bank.

Tsuna was in his black boxers patterned with pink hearts. Hibari scoffed and scowled, "They're crowding..."

"Ah, but Tsuna looks so cute in those boxers. I'm just depressed that I have no more free memory." Hyo yelped when something metal hit his cheek.

"Fight me."

"I already am, senpai!"

And so, the Skylark chased the Swan until they reached school.

Unfortunately, the Swan wasn't lucky that day and was bitten to death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author's Note**

 _Right, sorry if I didnt reply on your very, very appreciative and inspiring comments and the last part of this chappie is a bit rushed._

 _I just want to inform you that starting next week, on Monday, classes will resume for me and my schoolmates, which actually sucks since other schools will start the next, next week or the week after that._

 _So, I won't be updating as fast and I might not update a whole month BUT I will try and try and write the chappie little by little because as a ninth grade student, in my school, we're extremely busy and would go home nearing night or something so yeah._

 _That's all and thank you for understanding._

 _and frankly, I can't manage my time very well, I'm horrible at that._

 _AND I'm being sucked in by the world of MAGI right now so expect a fanfic of that one by next month or something. Yeah, I'm such an indecisive person and I hate it. But what can I do? I'm born this way..._

 _I, again, thank all of you for reading this and I hoped you liked it! (Sorry of there's any typos and grammatical error.)_

 _Bye-bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hyo had already accepted the fact that he's an heir to a mafia family, though in name currently. He supposes handling one will be a pain in the neck but they were allied to the Vongola Family.

Wondering the effects of his presence here in the KHR world and the Grandinare (which didn't even exist in the original timeline) are causing him headaches.

His mere presence already affected the entire universe, a world where he wasn't supposed to exist.

Then again, he was glad that he is alive and met Tsuna, Reborn, Nana, Gakushi and everyone else.

Ah, yes, Kou Gakushi, the old man who took him in when he was a baby to his orphanage and became like a son to him. He might be thinking right now, but he couldn't forget what that old man said when it was dawn.

 _"Hey, Hyo-chan, now that I told you this, you would have to visit the compound where everyone else is. Juri, Eiji and Hyougo are excited to see you again. I bet everyone else in the compound wants to meet my heir. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Hyo-chan!"_

With no other choice other than to accept (if he refuses, Hyo is certain that the old man would whine the whole day until he's had enough and accepts to go), he left before the sun rises further and envelope the sky in orange hue.

Hyo had already informed Reborn and Tsuna via message as he peers out the window of the train. Apparently, the compound is situated just outside of Namimori so it's not exactly that far.

The white haired teen decided to go back by afternoon to at least catch afternoon classes and spend lunch time with Tsuna and the others.

When he arrived at the compound, his face was set in a deadpanned expression as he observes the place. A thought came to mind as he remembered an anime his sister watched in the past.

' _What the... this looks like that Uchiha Compound from Naruto Celina watched, 'cept that the houses are modern other than that Japanese Style house at the center._ ' Hyo sighed in defeat.

He really should be at class, not here. Then again, he couldn't really refuse Gakushi, he was also curious about the Famiglia his Shishou runs.

"Shi-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" A pair of arms wrapped around his neck, his own arms automatically supporting the added weight on his body. "J-Juri-san, i-it's nice to see you too."

Thankfully, someone removed the girl from him as his expression brightened at the sight of the older man giving the girl a reprimanding look.

"Juri, that's not how you treat the future boss." Hail is about to protest that he was only boss in name and not entirely sure if he wanted to lead when someone intervened.

"Bxtch, ya heard what the old man fxckxng said." Eiji came into view and was surprisingly wearing traditional clothes. "Good morning, Juri-san, Hyougo-san, Eiji-san."

The latter's face burned bright red and stammered incoherent things while Nagano Hyougo greeted him as well with proper manners. "Good morning too, boss."

"Shi-chan is the boss! The boss! Shi-chan is the boss! The boss! Yey!" Hail tries to deny the false, innocent accusation of the girl but she and Eiji started arguing again.

"Shut the fxck up already! No one wants to listen to your nonsense so early in this shxtty morning!"

"Oh~? Takoyaki is just jealous that Shi-chan greeted me first."

"Sh-Shut up!

"Um, would you mind showing me around, you two?" Hyo decided to intervene as to prevent Juri from invoking Eiji's wrath so early in the morning.

The both of them stopped, starry eyed as they looked at him and exclaimed, "Of course not!" and was whisked away by the duo.

On the sidelines, Hyougo face palmed and silently followed his two younger comrades dragging their future boss.

Everywhere he looks, there would always be two or more men bowing down in front of him with flushed cheeks or sparkling eyes. Hyo could only smile to hide his discomfort.

 _Really, I thought Shishou's Famiglia would be more... strict or intimidating or something_ , he thought with pursed lips as Eiji and Juri guided him.

"Um... you guys do remember that I'm the only heir in name and I haven't really gained the position yet, right?" The bickering pair nodded. "Of course we do!" Juri grinned.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're the fxckxng future boss." Eiji reminded the younger teen, the white haired boy wryly smiling in the end.

He didn't really think this through, did he? He should have thought more about this before agreeing to take on the title of an heir in the Grandinare Famiglia. Being called a boss is a bit unnerving.

Now that he thinks about it, how did Gakushi hide the fact that he's a boss of a mafia family who has even close connections to the Vongola?

Again, now that he thinks about it, could he handle being a boss of a mafia family, one as large as this? He must have been too worried about remaining by Tsuna's side that he didn't think clearer.

"But I heard from Shishou that there are some not so loyal members. Don't they have someone they want to call their heir?" Curiosity got the best of him as he asks this question.

Juri's expression darkened when he mentioned this, the latter tilting his head with confusion written all over his face. A deep sigh escaped Eiji's lips, his pinkie picking out his ear.

"Ya see, the bastard's a huge fxckxng flirt and flirted with this bxtch over here. She kept a distance since and every time she sees his shxtty face, she would sucker punch him with all her barbaric strength."

Eiji snickered in the end, Hyo stifling his laughter. Hey, it was hilarious and Juri does have barbaric strength that beats half the men that challenge her most of the times.

"Oh my, that's too much, Yoshiki-sama."

A groan escaped Juri's lips while a string of curses left Eiji's. "Well, speak of the fxckxng devil and he shall appear." Hyo tilted his head, a brow raised in wonder.

Sitting by the pond near the lone Japanese-styled house was a teen who looks about to be six years older than him, surrounded by girls whose clothes quite inappropriate for Hail's eyes.

The male's laughter grated against the crimson eyed teen's ears as if someone used their nails to scratch the chalkboard. It was quite the obnoxious sound, one that left a bad taste in his tongue.

"Don't let him fool you, Shi-chan." Juri inquired with a scrunch up of her nose in pure distaste. "That bastard doesn't act like it but he's a smart guy, strong as well." When she spoke, she was unfortunate enough to catch Yoshiki's attention.

His violet eyes brightened at the sight of the teenage girl. "Juri, darling! Did you come visit me?" Said teen gagged and hid behind the white haired middle schooler.

Hyo let out a dry chuckle, not finding how Juri made him her human shield. "Shut it, playboy. AS if I would willingly go and visit you. We're here to take OUR boss on a tour around the compound." The pearl eyed girl proudly claimed.

Yoshiki smiled as if he were greeting an old friend. However, his violet orbs glinted with sadism as he suddenly snatched Juri's arm; pulling the poor girl close to him. "Listen, _Juri darling_ , I don't tolerate women talking back at me, do you understand? Women, who do that gets a certain punishment, see?"

The way he talked about the opposite sex made Hyo's blood boil in anger. He didn't like the tone of Yoshiki's voice. In fact, it incurs his wrath even. Crimson eyes glowed for a fraction of a second and in a blink of an eye, Hyo's precious Naginata found its blade pointed at the violet eyed teen.

"Let my subordinate go. Otherwise _, I'll give you a free one-way ticket to hell_."

Anyone can detect the venom in Hyo's voice. It might have been the light tricking their eyes but it was as if his crimson orbs were glowing. It might have been just their imagination but it felt as if the temperature in the perimeter drastically decreased.

"I do not tolerate others toying with what's mine, ingrate."

He didn't like how those not-so loyal subordinates of his surrogate father chose this pitiful excuse of a man as their representative to take the position. He would only ruin the Grandinare Famiglia with his injustice actions and he would only lead the famiglia to its downfall; that Hyo is positive of.

He wouldn't let him, though. He wouldn't like for that Violet eyed bastard to ruin everything that his surrogate father built from the time he became boss up until now. Hyo finally decided. He would take the position and beat this person in front of him black and blue until Yoshiki couldn't be recognized any longer by anyone.

"Hmm, quite a feisty friend you have, Juri darling. Hey, little lady, would you be an angel and grace me with your wonderful name?" Hail scrunched up his nose in pure disgust. From behind, Juri gasped in surprise while Eiji muttered incoherent curses under his breath.

The Swan pushed his Naginata slightly, the blade drawing out blood from Yoshiki's neck. "Listen carefully here, imbecile. Juri and Eiji are under my command. Anything that happens to them, I will pay you back a hundredfold and I'll make sure that when you die, you'll find yourself in hell."

Violet eyes glinted in amusement as he grabbed hold of the blade with his bare hand, drawing out unnecessary blood. Hyo remained unfazed by this masochistic action as his grip around the handle tightened. Everyone in the vicinity could feel the tense atmosphere surrounding the two.

"In hell, you say? I wouldn't mind going there if it's you who sends me there." He winked at him. At him. Hyo inwardly shuddered in disgust as he swung his Naginata continuously in his fastest. Yoshiki was left blinking, dumbfounded by what just happened.

His once neat and perfectly fine clothes were suddenly shredded to thousand of pieces. The cold breeze blew by, making him quiver in cold. Hyo gave the older teen a condescending gaze, his Naginata held in a threatening way. Yoshiki visibly trembled, in awe of the white haired teen's strength.

" **I will succeed to be the official heir**."

With that, Hyo left a light breeze passing by, making his hair sway with it. Juri stared at him with heart in her eyes as she followed after him. "Uwah! You were so cool, Shi-chan! And thanks for teaching that pervert a lesson!" Crimson eyes flickered to the girl before it returned its gaze back on the road.

"As I've said, you are under my jurisdiction. You are my subordinate. In other words, you're mine. And I'm selfish; I do not like others touching what's mine."

Meanwhile, as the trio left, Yoshiki the Masochist gave Hyo a starry-eyed look.

The very next day, Hail had to wonder how he suddenly got here. He was pretty certain that he was just about to change clothes when all of a sudden, he found himself in the courtyard; and he was half-naked, his top unbuttoned. It was freezing but he wasn't even bothered by it.

Across from him, Yoshiki smirked as he eyed the white haired teen before him. At first glance, one would mistake the crimson eyed teen as a girl but he has good eyes. His violet orbs glistened in the early morning light. "What is the meaning of this, Yoshiki-san? It is rather rude to fetch me while I am dressing up, isn't it? Your excuse must be reasonable; if not, I will not hesitate to fight you for the position right now."

The way he said it sent shivers down the violet eyed man. It was not out of fear but pleasure. "Ah, I have no excuse, Swan darling." The hair on Hyo's nape bristled and he quivered in disgust. "Then, I have one condition if I win." Hyo raised a delicate eyebrow in confusion. Wasn't the boss position enough?

"If I win, you, Swan darling, will be my property."

"..fine."

Juri and Eiji's jaw dropped in shock as they stood on the sidelines. The latter quickly whipped out his phone and texted their boss about what's going on. A few seconds after Eiji sent a message, Gakushi quickly replied.

 _To: Foul-mouthed Subordinate Eiji_

 _From: Good ol' bastard of a boss_

 _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?! HOW DARE YOSHIKI TRY TO LAND A FINGER ON MY PRECIOUS HYO-CHAN! Wait for me there, Eiji! Tell Hyo-chan that daddy's coming!_

Eiji read the message over and over again with blank eyes. He edited the nickname of his boss from his phone.

 _From: Good ol' bastard of a boss_ to _From: Overprotective, Hysteric Surrogate Father_

...

Crimson eyes narrowed before a calm smile showed itself on Hyo's lips. His calmness was rather unnerving. Why? It was because even though he looks calm, the killing intent he was emitting sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Then," he started. "If I win, I want you and those who support you to completely submit yourselves unto me." Silence ensued when he finished speaking. Yoshiki and the people who wanted him to be the boss were flustered by the way Hakucho Shion worded his sentence.

Violet and Crimson clashed as soon as a brown leaf touched the ground. Naginata was beautifully handled by the Crimson blur. He relentlessly showered his opponent with heavy swings of his trusty weapon; he didn't even bother stopping even for a second.

The barrage of attacks completely destroyed Yoshiki's defense. However, the latter managed to grab hold of Hyo's weapon, stopping the nonstop attacks that rained upon him. Crimson darkened; as if they could hold the anger its owner was feeling.

Hyo doesn't like others touching his weapon. In fact, he despises it. "Swan darling, be my property already!" Yoshiki practically growled in frustration as he kicked the white haired teen on the side; it sent him flying sideward but Hyo was wise enough to balance himself before even Yoshiki's kick connected.

The violet eyed man finally counterattacked and sent his own barrage of attacks. Hyo barely had time to set up his defences as his opponent managed to land several hits on him. The white haired teen only managed to block a few of his attacks but most of them landed a solid hit on him.

In an attempt to immobilize the crimson eyed naginata wielder, Yoshiki grabbed the younger boy's wrist and flipped him over his huge form. A resounding thud echoed in the courtyard, followed by silence.

As soon as he steadied himself, the atmosphere around Hyo decreased in a terrifying fifteen degrees Celsius in a twenty-meter radius with him as the centre. There was ice forming at his feet and thin layers of ice covered his Naginata's handle where he was holding it.

The moment Hyo raised his head; everyone froze as if they were literally frozen. This time, Yoshiki didn't even feel any masochistic pleasure from the dangerous aura the white-haired teen was emitting. " _Jigoku no Fuhai_." Hyo charged at him with his fear-inducing presence. Yoshiki scrambled back, stuttering out a, "G-Get him!"

His followers snapped out of their stupor and even though they were afraid, they followed Yoshiki's orders and charged all at once at the white haired teen. Juri and Eiji were about to step in when a hand held them in place. It was Gakushi. He had shaken his head and said, "Watch how strong your future boss is."

It wasn't a fight anymore.

It was a complete annihilation.

The white haired teen showered in blood huffed as his crimson gaze swept over the destruction he caused. He had beaten every one of them near death. A sadistic smirk crept on his lips as he said, "Do you wish to see the Death God now?" There were several groans before Hyo let out a maniacal laughter.

Eiji and Juri stared with wide eyes, along with Gakushi's loyal followers. The color of their face could be compared to how white snow is. Gakushi cracked a smile at the sight and chuckled. "That is gonna be your boss in the future. He'll surely protect you, don't worry."

On his other side, Hyougo sweat dropped and thought, _He would not only protect us. He would drive away opposing famiglias with just his mere presence and name._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as Hyo had let out his sadistic needs, he washed off all the blood that had clung onto him. He neatly wore his middle school uniform and he glanced at the clock. _12:58_. It would take him roughly two hours to get back to Namimori since, after all, even though this is the outskirts, it's still quite far.

Then, he had to walk all the way to school from the station. Hyo sighed as he glanced at his phone. He misses Tsuna. He wanted to hug him tightly and he might as well monopolize his Sky's time when he gets back. He adjusted the strap of his bag, his Naginata safely strapped on his back.

He stood in front of the Compounds entrance, his future subordinates seeing him off. In front of the crowd were Juri, Eiji, Hyougo and Gakushi (who decided to stay to punish Yoshiki for his misbehavior).

"*Sniff* Visit soon, Shi-chan!"

"Sh-Shut up already! H-Hakucho-sama will come back since h-he'll become the future boss, shxtty bxtch!"

"Make sure to drop by once in a while, Hyo-san. I think I won't be able to handle these two for much too long."

"Well," Gakushi hummed in delight with his arm behind his back while the other reached for the top of Hyo's head to ruffle it. "You surely have grown from the little kid I used to know, Shion." Hyo straightened his back, tense when his surrogate father muttered his real name and not his nickname.

The man merely chuckled. "You don't have to be so tense. Anyways, I'll be staying over here for the night. I have some _business_ to take care of. Maybe talk to Yoshiki as well." The white-haired teen's tensed shoulders relaxed as he basked in his father's warmth.

"What about the kids? Who's taking care of them?"

"Hibari-kun's right-hand man is over there, actually. Your co-worker (who was hired a couple of days back) who was supposed to teach them called and said that he had to take care of some family matters. He'll be back by tonight."

"I... see. I'll see you tomorrow, Shishou."

"I'll see you tomorrow as well, Hyo-chan." The white haired teen had already been a couple of meters away when Gakushi exclaimed, "AND BE CAREFUL SO YOU DON'T GET RAPED! THOUGH I WANT SOME GRANDCHILDREN RUNNING AROUND BY THE TIME I GET BACK! THOSE CHILDREN BETTER BE BLACK HAIRED AND RED EYED BOYS AND WHITE HAIRED AND STEEL GREY EYED GIRLS!"

"I AIN'T GETTING RAPED NOR AM I DOING ANY OF THOSE DIRTY THINGS YOU'RE THINKING, OLD MAN! BESIDES, THAT'S BIOLOGICALLY IMPOSSIBLE AND INSANE!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the time he got to Nami-chu, his once neatly tied hair is splayed all over his back. An evident scowl was obvious on his face. He was annoyed. Extremely annoyed. Why is that? His train was delayed for an hour; meaning, his time with Tsuna is cut off for an hour.

Class hours were already over and every student strayed away from Hyo's path. An unfortunate soul was... unfortunate enough to be Hyo's target of ire. "You. Peasant. Where is Tsunayoshi?" The second year trembled as if he were a newborn fawn trying to walk.

"D-Dame-Ts..." he stopped; gulping when Hyo's glare turned ten times scarier than it already was. "S-Sawada's at the b-boxing club! Eep!" He yelled. Thankfully, the white-haired teen walked passed him and went straight to the boxing club room.

 _Stupid train. Stupid maintenance. Stupid everything. The only thing not stupid here is senpai and Tsuna._ When he arrived, a mock of a fight greeted him. Tsuna was in hyper dying will mode, so was his opponent. He raised a delicate eyebrow and wondered just what exactly is going on.

"I like you too, Sasagawa Ryohei. Do you want to join the family?" Reborn asked as if it were an everyday question. Earlier frustration vanished as the Hail chuckled in amusement. Honestly, how could one not see how funny Reborn is?

Several pairs of eyes found themselves staring at a familiar crimson eyed teen. Brown ones lightened up and its owner cheerily said, "Hyo-kun! You're back!"

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

"Wah, you're so cute here, Tsuna. Wanna see?"

"H-Hyo-kun! That's enough! I'm half-naked!"

From the sidelines, Reborn smirked. He can't seem to get tired of watching their ridiculous antics. It didn't even cross his mind. A sudden thought came into Reborn's mind as Leon transformed into his trusty gun. "Why don't you die once, Baka-Hyo?" The baby hitman muttered under his breath.

A red bullet was shot from his gun, aiming for Hyo's forehead. Everyone was taken aback when Hyo fell out of the blue, landing on the ground with a rather loud thud. Tsuna stared at his friend's 'corpse' with panicked eyes. "HIEE! Why did you do that, Reborn?" The Sky exclaimed.

"Ara, you could have warned me, Reborn-san."

Reborn couldn't believe his beady eyes. Hyo was ready to die at any moment? How could that be? _Interesting_ , he mused. Sky's jaw dropped in bewilderment; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The crimson eyed teen pouted in mockery, annoying the baby hitman.

"I thought we were friends, Reborn-san."

"We are but it seems like I was wrong about one of my assumptions about you. You can be quite an annoying individual, Baka-Hyo."

"Haha... you've only noticed now?"

Safe to say that Reborn left them alone for the rest of the day.

...

Hyo and Tsuna walked back home together, the former holding the latter's bag. Sky fidgeted in nervousness, his lips parting and closing in a continuous rhythm before Hyo said, "If you have anything to say, you may say it, Tsuna." The aforementioned boy silently yelped in surprise.

He didn't know he was that obvious! Was he that obvious to his childhood friend?

"Ne, where you did you go yesterday? Stupid Reborn didn't give me my phone the whole day." Tuna pouted while Swan chuckled, the light-hearted atmosphere dissolving any frustration left in the Hail. "I merely went to visit my future subordinates, Tsuna."

"Su... subordinates?!"

"Yup, did I not tell you I was going to accept the position?"

"W-Well, yeah but I didn't think Hyo-kun will be serious about it." Hyo abruptly stopped walking, making his companion stop to halt as well. Brown met Crimson as the latter smiled and said, "I shall do whatever it takes to protect Tsuna. It's because I need Tsuna and Tsuna needs me in return. Even when you grow stronger than me, I will make sure that you will always need me and I will always need you. Tsunayoshi is someone important to me so even when I'm in danger; I will always face it if it's the only way I can stay by your side, Juudaime."

Tsuna's face burned bright red at Hyo's words and stuttered out a long series of incoherent words that no one can even understand. The white-haired teen approached Tuna, wrapped an arm around his head and leaned into place a kiss on his forehead. With this action, Tsuna burned brighter than he already is and steam escaped his ears.

"Aren't you adorable, Tsuna?"

 _H-HYO-KUN'S ACTING WEIRD!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/n: Hey guys! Sorry if it's not much but I'm still depressed about the fact that I hadn't been able to open my account for quite some time. I'm still not up to my game but I'll try very hard! I'm really sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Today was school day, wasn't it?

So why is it Gakushi forced him to stay at the orphanage to take care of the children when he was supposed to go to school with Tsuna!

He cursed his surrogate father inwardly, not liking how he kept getting in his way to spend the day with his Sky. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! The chopping board's gonna snap!"

 _SNAP_

The white haired teen snapped out of his stupor, half-lidded eyes staring at what's in front of him. The chopping board he was using had been sliced off.

The seven year old redhead shook his head. Akane Satoshi noticed how their Hyo-niichan had been so distracted since this morning and they don't even know why.

"Onii-chan, you're going to hurt yourself at this rate," he scolded the much older boy. The crimson eyed teen chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Satoshi-kun."

The child huffed and puffed out his chest, his hands resting on each side of his waist. The apron he was wearing belonged to Hyo, and it looked so adorable on him.

"You shouldn't be distracted, Hyo-niichan." Something suddenly popped up in his mind, a sweat dripping down from the side of his forehead. "Hey, Onii-chan..."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"... you can't cook, remember?"

"..."

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

"GET EVERYONE OUT, SATOSHI-KUN!"

"I'M ALREADY AHEAD OF YOU, ONII-CHAN!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm really sorry, Mama. I accidentally caught the orphanage on fire. What're you guys going to say?"

"SORRY FOR INTRUDING!"

The eight pairs of kids said, bowed and continued playing their game. Sawada Nana merely giggled as she watched Lambo and I-pin playing with the kids.

"No worries, Hyo-kun. I'm just glad Lambo-kun and I-pin have kids to play with!"

The white haired teen slid down the wall as soon as Nana went inside the kitchen to cook up a feast. "Onii-chan, next time, don't step inside the kitchen. If you want something from there, go ask someone else, okay?" Satoshi reprimanded the teen, who nodded with a pout.

The redhead shook his head in exasperation; seriously, who's the teenager between them? "I'm home, Kaa-san!" The white haired teen's ears perked up upon hearing Tsuna's voice by the door. "Welcome home, Tsuna!" Once again, Satoshi shook his head as he watched their big brother scramble on four limbs to rush to the door.

He was such an adorable sadist whenever it comes to their Tsuna-niisan.

Hyo was greeted by a sight that made him froze, or rather it stunned him upon hearing a random voice say, **_"I've always liked how Hyo-kun protects me."_** Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance and said, "That's no good, Dame-Tsuna. You should be the one doing the protecting. That's what makes a good mafia boss."

"I-I'm not gonna be a Mafia Boss! A-And Hyo-kun, th-that was – " Tsuna jerked back when blood spurted out of the white haired teen's nose and promptly fell back in unconsciousness. The Sky shrieked in response, Reborn kicking Hyo's head in an attempt to wake him up but to no avail.

Honestly, Hyo's randomness can get quite frustrating after a couple of times, Reborn noted. A redhead child arrived, saluted at the both of them and said, "Apologies for our brother's unsightly appearance. Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets proper scolding, Tsuna-niisan." Yellow eyes met beady eyes.

"Are you friends with Lambo-kun and I-Pin? They should be playing with the other kids."

"Ah, Akane-kun, why are you and the rest here?" Tsuna questioned the child while he adorned a confused expression on his face. They should be back at the orphanage, shouldn't they? The redhead sighed, earning a curious look from Reborn and Tsuna.

"Hyo-niichan had set the entire orphanage in fire."

"... what?"

"It was too late when I realized that Onii-chan can't cook at all and the kitchen already exploded." His deadpanned expression said it all. Even Satoshi doesn't know what caused that explosion. Last time he checked, he was the one who turned on the stove.

Hyo must have incredible bad luck or the white haired teen must have done something while Satoshi wasn't looking.

" ** _I never got a 100 on my test._** " There was silence before Satoshi patted Tsuna's arm. "It's okay, Tsuna-niisan. I'm sure Onii-chan will help you study." With that, Satoshi inclined his head, grabbed two fistful of Hyo's white hair and pulled hard on his precious locks and dragged the poor unconscious boy to the living room.

Reborn nodded in approval of the boy's action. If he can't carry the corpse, then he can do it by dragging it. Tsuna blanched at the sight before remembering the predicament he was in. "What the hell, Reborn?! The skull just talked!"

"The skull disease is a strange illness where texts about your secretes and shame will emerge from all over your body – otherwise known as the _Embarrassing-Yourself-Before-Death_ disease."

"H-How can such crazy thing – Gah! It's multiplying! And this is..."

 ** _"_** ** _I skip school on the days that I'm supposed to get shots."_**

"An embarrassing secret only you know, right?" Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if Reborn was getting a kick out of this. "So this is seriously a disease?!"

"That's what I said. By the way, this Skull Disease will kill you in an hour the first time you felt it." The baby hitman looked at his watch and said, "Only thirty minutes left until your death, Dame-Tsuna." The brunette shrieked in shock and thanked the heavens that Hyo wasn't here to hear this.

He could only imagine what the white haired teen would to upon hearing this... news. "NO way! I don't want to die with my shame written all over my body! Help me Reborn!"

"I can't do anything."

"Argh! You gotta be kidding me! This is a horrible way to die!"

"There is actually one way to save you though." Tsuna stopped wailing and paused from making his personal altar on the corner. "What did you say?" The future mafia boss found himself kneeling to Reborn's height, his eyes pleading for him to tell him the solution already!

"I know a doctor who is really good in handling incurable diseases. If I call him over, maybe something can be done." Sky trembled in exasperation and exclaimed, "Why didn't you say so earlier? Hurry up and call him over!"

"... with an attitude like that, I don't want to."

.

.

.

.

"I LIED REBORN-SAMA! A STYLISH HITMAN! PLEASE CALL OVER THAT DOCTOR!"

"If I call him over, will score within the top ten for the next test?"

The brunette paled at the thought. He couldn't even score above last place! How can he even score within the top ten at this rate? "If you don't want to..."I will, I will, I will, I definitely will!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hyo woke up to Tsuna's shriek; startled, he grabbed his naginata and rushed to Tsuna's room. Whatever idiot that decided to hurt his precious Sky is going to meet the Shinigami as soon as Hail's finished with him; and he swears on his life!

"Tsuna! What's wrong? I heard you scream!"

"A pretty girl! Hey brat, I though you haven't spoke to a girl until 12 months ago?"

"A-Ah, that's not – "

A figure launched itself at Hyo's direction and he was certainly taken aback by this figure. It was too late for Hail to move out of the way so he prepared the butt end of his weapon to render this figure paralyzed. However, what happened next sent countless shivers down Hyo's spine.

The figure planted a kiss near his lips and the Swan even felt a pair of hands touching his chest area. There was silence that covered the room before a resounding smack echoed in Tsuna's bedroom. A huge red handprint was on Shamal's cheek while Hyo pointed the blade end of his weapon near his neck in a threatening way.

With the way he was positioned, the white haired teen's eyes seemed to have a demonic glow in Shamal's perspective. The old man gulped as he mentally commanded a mosquito to place one of his many diseases on Hyo in secret… _for deceiving him into thinking that the white haired teen is a girl_.

" **You… the hell is a pervert doing inside my Sky's room, Reborn-san?** " Reborn shrugged his tiny shoulders in response; probably basking in the fact he'll get to see someone get beat into a pulp. Tsuna was far too stunned to do anything.

A crazed smirk found its way onto Hyo's pink lips as he wiped off the spot that Shamal had kissed him. " _Don't worry; there will be tons of girls… in hell, that is._ " Shamal took this chance to run with Hyo giving him a fifteen second head start.

"Ah, Reborn-san, please inform Satoshi-kun that I'll be back later as I will be… killing a certain pervert."

"Will do, Baka-Hyo."

"Thanks."

And with that, Hyo sprinted away; jumping out of the balcony where Shamal escaped to.

Later that night, news about random wreckage found in Namimori spread like wildfire and caused a certain Skylark to fume in silent fury.

Later that night, Hyo came home with blood dripping from his naginata.

Later that night, Satoshi scolded the white haired teen and on the sideline, Tsuna wondered which one of them is the older one.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"As written on this handout, these are the room assignments for the fall quarters committees." Said a teen with rectangular glasses; who by the way, said in a very hushed tone where everyone can still hear him. His eyes flickered to a certain pair of individuals by the wall before looking at everyone again.

"Eh- what's this? Some committee will be using the reception room? That's sly! Who's that?" A girl loudly complained, her seatmates blanching in realization. "That's for the disciplinary committee!" The boy beside her silently reminded her; causing her to slap a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Do you have any objection?"

"N-No! Absolutely not! I… I'm very sorry, Hibari-san!"

"Then, please continue. Though, if you wake up my Carnivore, I'll bite you to death."

The same girl silently yelped and bowed in silence once more. She took her seat, legs trembling in fear upon remembering the sleeping figure in Hibari's arms.

Hibari's metallic eyes landed on the white haired teen he was holding and mentally grumbled in annoyance as he adjusted the crimson eyed demon in a more comfortable position. "But isn't it weird for a committee to use the reception room?" Said the representative from the tree-planting committee; his voice louder than normal in an attempt to get his point across.

"You think so too, Nocchi?"

"I sense some conspiracy!"

Hyo moved and a silent groan escaped his lips but remained asleep. Hibari frowned and he gave those three herbivores a stern stare, "Are you from friendship committee? I thought we'd only have one representative from each committee."

Once the meeting was over, Hibari carried his Carnivore bridal style to the reception room so he could be more comfortable. The skylark had forced the swan to take a shut eye since his silvery gaze found the prominent eyebags under his eyes.

The latter was stubborn so the both of them decided on a battle. With his Carnivore being sleep deprived, Hibari had finished their fight swiftly since Hyo's moves were as sloppy as an untrained child. He had been incredibly annoyed with how unprepared he was so Hibari made him sleep.

It was around lunch time when the tranquil in the reception room was disturbed. Of course, this further fueled Hibari's annoyance. In addition, whoever entered would most likely disturb his Carnivore's precious sleep time. He gazed at the sleeping teen one last time before he fully faced the trespassers as he slightly leaned against the couch Hyo was sleeping on.

"Who are you," he questioned and made sure that his voice wasn't loud enough to wake up his swan. "What is he?" Hibari's gaze suddenly focused on the cigarette in that silver haired herbivore's mouth. "Wait, Gokudera, he's…"

"Would you put out your cigar in front of the disciplinary committee president? Well, it won't matter either way."

"WHAT THE HELL BASTARD," the silver haired herbivore exclaimed. The moment a groan escaped Hyo's lips, who remained invisible to the trespassers since Hibari's presence overwhelmed his own dormant presence, Hibari moved.

In a blink of an eye, Hibari had cut off Gokudera's cigar in half; the latter quickly jumped back to create some distance between them. "I really hate herbivorous animals that form groups. Whenever I see them, I want to bite them to death."

"Wow! It's my first time inside the reception room." Hibari's eye twitched upon seeing that herbivore that always hangs around his Carnivore. "Wait, Tsuna!" He moved like lightning and smacked Tsuna on the cheek with the butt end of his tonfa, sending him flying and hit the wall with a resounding thud.

Hibari clicked his tongue; he should be quieter, he doesn't want to wake up Shion after all. "One." Gokudera growled, prepared his dynamites and said, "Bastard! I'll kill you!" However, Hibari easily dodged his advance and smacked Gokudera down with a blank expression. "Be quiet, Herbivore." _Are all herbivores this loud?_ He thought in annoyance.

Takeshi glared, "Punk!"

Hibari swung his right arm as soon as he prepared his other tonfa in his left hand. The black haired teen successfully dodged his assault, impressing the skylark to a certain degree but it wasn't enough to earn his attention and respect.

"Are you injured? You seem to be protecting your right hand." The silver eyed teen smirked upon seeing his opponent's reaction and took this advantage in an instant. "Bingo." He swung his right leg and kicked the baseball player; rendering him unconscious almost immediately.

"Three."

"G-Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto-kun! W-Why?!" The black haired teen contemplated if he should beat the noisy herbivore unconscious as well but decided against it. His Shion wouldn't like that one bit. "Suit yourself here. I'll call an ambulance for them but make sure not to make a sound."

Only a few seconds had passed by when he turned around before he heard a gunshot, a thud and a roar that came from the noisy herbivore. These actions prompted him to growl in annoyance as he turned around. "Didn't I tell you not to make a sound?"

He hit the half-naked teen right on his chin and knocked him down. He scoffed, obviously unimpressed. "Did I crush your chin? Well, I have to beat up the other two so they can get on the ambulance, too." He was about to walk away when he heard shuffling noises. As he turned around to face whatever it was that caused that noise, a fist landed on his cheek.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Leon jumped from Reborn and transformed midair into a house slipper. "FOOL!" And Tsuna proceeded to smack Hibari upside the head with it. "Hey…" His silvery gaze dead set on Tsuna's form. "Can I kill you?"

"That's enough. You're strong after all."

"I don't know who you are but I'm very much irritated right now. Would you sit there and wait for me?" Hibari proceeded with his assault but his tonfa was easily stopped by a metal in Reborn's hand. "Wow, you're amazing."

Suddenly, Reborn was holding a bomb and lit it up as if it were magic. Hibari's eyes widened in bewilderment but before it can explode, he felt himself be lifted up from the ground. The skylark found himself staring up at his Carnivore, who jumped out of the window with a snarl on his lips.

"Senpai, I didn't appreciate how you beat up Tsunayoshi." Hibari rolled his eyes and frowned when he saw the reception room be blown and be covered in ashes. That would be a pain to clean up. Hyo landed not long after and placed the skylark back on his feet.

"Hn. It was their fault for disturbing us."

"Even so, didn't I tell you not to beat up my family, senpai?"

"… hn." The white haired teen sighed as the black haired teen feigned ignorance as if Hyo didn't tell him any of that at all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Eh, Hyo-kun's not here? But it's the day of the athletic festival!"

"Yeah, Kyo-niisama came and picked up Onii-chan." Satoshi said to the brunette as he fixed the strap of his shoes. "'Kyo-niisama'? Who's that?" Tsuna had never heard of this Kyo-niisama before. Was Hyo-kun keeping a secret from him? Is that person his new best friend? Uwah! That can't be!

"Have you heard of a Hibari before?" Remembering the incident at the Reception room sent shivers down the Sky's spine. Of course he has and that Hibari he encountered almost killed him and his friends. Tsuna bobbed his head in confirmation as he watched the Yellow eyed boy stand up and close the door to the orphanage, saying his see you later to Gakushi.

The both of them started walking as Satoshi spoke up and said, "Hibari Kyoya-niisama is Kyo-niisama. I was surprised when he came early in the morning to pick up Onii-chan though." All the color on Tsuna's face was washed away by fear and dread.

W-Well, at least Hyo-kun wasn't in danger, right? After all, Hyo-kun and Hibari-senpai had been friends for a long time.

At that though, Tsuna felt his heart clench.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as the athletic festival ended, Hibari went straight home with excitement coursing through his veins. He found himself staring at a girl- er, boy with braided hair wearing one of his formal kimonos, sleeping on the leather couch inside his living room.

Earlier this morning, he had picked up the white haired teen from his home and dragged him to his Japanese-styled house. He didn't want his Shion to participate in the athletic festival; especially in the pole knocking event since Shion would definitely be his opponent if he was there.

Besides, he didn't want anyone hurting what's his; only he has the rights to do that.

He'll bite anyone to death if they even dare to lay their filthy fingers on his Carnivore.

Hibari proceeded to hide his tonfa and shook of his gakuran off his shoulders. He took off his tie with a snarl and unbuttoned his polo shirt all the way down before lying beside the sleeping girly boy. He wrapped his lean arm around Hyo entirely and slowly pulled the white haired teen close.

The silver eyed teen buried his nose in his white locks and breathed in his scent. Hibari felt a shiver go down his spine as he silently growled as he tightened his hold around the smaller boy. His inner self kept growling at him to mark Shion already as his.

The noisy herbivore keeps stealing his Carnivore, after all. He didn't like that. He doesn't like that, not one bit. He wanted Shions's attention all to himself, only talk to him and the only one who can touch him. Hibari hesitated but proceeded to nibble on Shion's exposed ear.

This action elicited a groan of pleasure from Shion.

Honestly, this Swan captivates even the most carnivorous and dangerous carnivore around.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Celina sighed as she rested her head on top of her study desk. Her green eyes wandered over to the frame resting on top of her book shelf. She stood up and picked up the frame with delicate fingers curling around the oaken wood._

 _On the picture was her and her brother, her arm draped around his shoulders. Her eyes watered at the sight but before any drop could fall, she placed it back on top of the shelf as she pulled out a locket under her shirt. She opened it and showed two pictures on each side._

 _On the left, there was a picture of a woman with white hair and crimson eyes smiling so wide that it could almost reach her ears. The woman wore the same locket as her. Celina sighed for the umpteenth time that day as her emerald green eyes wandered to the second photo on the right._

 _On the right, there was a person with blonde hair and orange eyes and a couple more with some of them sporting a bizarre hair color. Celina chuckled and said to herself, "Just a little more, we'll meet again, Cecil."_


	8. Chapter 8

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a peaceful morning in Namimori… until Sawada Tsunayoshi had his first kill, that is.

However, this chapter won't start at the Sawada Household.

Let's go back one hour ago…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Miraculously, Gakushi had another building in waiting just in case Hyo did something. And thankfully, his foresight saved him the trouble of looking for a new place for the kids._

 _"_ _Onii-chan… Onii-chan… wake up, there's someone in the living room…" Satoshi whispered in Hyo's ears, who was still fast asleep. Crimson eyes slowly opened and a silent groan escaped his lips. "What was it again, Satoshi-kun?"_

 _Satoshi fearfully gripped onto Hyo's sleeves, the other kids were already in the basement; a place they need to go to when something happens. The red haired boy knew that Hyo can handle this situation even without the help of others; that's why he was making an effort to try and wake up the sleep deprived teen._

 _"_ _There's someone in the living room, Onii-chan. I already made sure everyone is in the basement before I go wake you up." The cautious way he said those words snapped the teen from his sleepiness. His hand automatically grabbed the naginata beside his bed._

 _Hyo looked at the young boy in the eyes and said, "Go to the others, okay? No matter what happens or what you hear, stay in there. You will only come out when I come and fetch you, got that, Satoshi-kun?" The redhead nodded and used the back door silently to go to the basement._

 _The entrance was outside and he left silently as he could. The teen's crimson eyes glowed in fury and thought,_ _ **whoever it is that disturbed my precious sleep time; I'll send you to the depths of hell.**_ _His bangs curtained over his eyes of which were glowing a demonic red._

 _Every step he takes towards the living room, he'll leave behind a thin sheet of ice wherever he stepped on. It would melt after a few seconds he lifted up his feet from there. It's a fact that remained unknown to the white haired teen for a while. He's only aware of the temperature decreasing in the room as he proceeds to where this trespasser is._

 _He found a figure removing the picture frame from the wall; where they had hidden the safe that belonged to Gakushi. In an instant, Hyo charged at this figure with intent to kill. However, it barely dodged the blade of his naginata. Surprised, Hyo hit the wall with a loud thud._

 _The figure laughed at his failed attempt; fueling Hyo's fury in return. The stranger's eyes were an unnerving heterochromia where one is blue and the other is pure black. "Ne, ne, ecchi sihyou?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _H-huh?!"_

 _Hyo's face flushed red upon hearing the words that left that trespasser's lips. "Saa, Yoshiki-sama was right. I wouldn't mind being tortured by you. I'll take the bottom, okay?" The grin on the trespasser's face blinded Hyo a bit. Man, his grin was brighter than Ryohei's grin._

 _Then, a thought entered Hyo's distraught mind._ _ **Did he just say 'Yoshiki-sama'?**_ _"Kindly inform me, mister; are you a subordinate of Yoshiki-san?"_

 _"_ _Yup, though, I'm more like his right hand man. I was on a mission when you visited though; that's why I wasn't there to welcome you." Hyo planted his naginata on the floor, piercing the cement and startling the stranger. "And why are you here? Do you badly want to go to hell for breaking in my home?"_

 _Hyo stared and stared and stared with a deadpanned expression on his face. It was as if his mind went blank when that stranger started stripping out of the blue. Stripping. Stripping. Stripping. Who the heck strips at a stranger's house all of a sudden?!_

 _The white haired teen quickly moved and pinned the stranger against the wall using the pole of his naginata. Thankfully, the stranger had only taken off his shirt and unbuckled his belt before he can go any further. "What are you doing?!"_

 _The stranger suddenly wrapped his arms around Hail's neck; startling the poor flushed white haired teen. "Ne, shouldn't we get some privacy before we do it?" The meaning of his words sent Hyo's mind in a frenzy. The stranger was so perverted that Hyo can't manage to think straight!_

 _He jumped back, putting some distance between the two of them. The crimson eyed boy grimaced at the bi-colored eyed boy who pouted at his direction. "That's harsh. You don't have to make that kind of face, Hakucho-sama. Ne, didn't you say that everyone under Yoshiki-sama's command must submit themselves to you? That's what I'm doing, aren't I?"_

 _"_ _THAT WAS NOT WHAT I MEANT! Put on your clothes and we'll talk like civilized people; not as mafia members!" He huffed and pointed the blade of his weapon at the stranger threateningly. The latter raised both of his hands in surrender; his shirt grasped in his right hand._

 _"_ _Hai~ Ha-ku-cho-sa-ma~!"_

 _A shiver went down Hyo's spine as he carefully watched the other's movements. The latter found his new boss eyeing him and smirked, "Do you, perhaps, want to do it here instead?"_

 _"_ _SHUT UP ALREADY!"_

 _The stranger found himself kneeling in front of a rage filled Hyo; the blade of his weapon near his neck. A drop of sweat dripped down from his forehead as he gulped. Maybe he shouldn't have had teased his future boss so much. Right now, the girly boy looks like he's about to explode in fury._

 _"_ _I have had enough of perverts around in Namimori." The bi-colored eyed teen sweat dropped and thought,_ _ **then, maybe you should try and make yourself look more like a guy instead, Hakucho-sama**_ _. "Now, who are you and what kind of business do you have here?"_

 _"_ _Saa~ I just came here to introduce myself."_

 _"_ _Be done with it and leave instantly."_

 _"_ _Hai~ Shinrah Nanase, an Information Specialist, at your service, Hakucho-sama; from today onwards, whatever kind of thing you want me to do, I will do it in a heartbeat." The ash-blonde haired teen [who thought it was cool to have ash-blonde hair instead of his natural black] knelt on one knee, his tone of voice serious._

 _Hyo removed the blade from his throat, earning a sigh of relief from the older teen. "When I said submit yourself unto me; I did not mean too literally. Please remember that and inform Yoshiki-san. Now that you're done with your supposed business, leave."_

 _The blue haired teen raised his head, tilting it to the side with false confusion. "Ara, Gakushi-sama didn't inform you?"_

 _Hyo, skeptical, raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying peasant?"_

 _Nanase beamed at up at him and said, "I'll be working here as an employee from now on."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Once the kids were out and about, Nanase proceeded to follow Hyo around as the latter does his chores. "Ne, Hakucho-sama…"_

 _"_ _What is it now, you peasant?"_

 _"_ _Who's that on top of the wall?"_

 _Curious, crimson eyes followed the direction Nanase's finger was pointing it. He gulped however, when he realized who it was that was glaring at him from above. "Shinrah…" Upon hearing his name leave his master's mouth, he turned to him and tilted his head in confusion when he saw Hyo handing him the broom._

 _"_ _Yes, Hakucho-sama?" He asked. "Please finish this last chore and inform Satoshi-kun that his Kyo-niisama came to pick me up. I thank you in advance." It was a whirlwind of events. Nanase had just grabbed the broom when his master leaped inside; the black haired teen on top of the wall chasing after the white haired teen._

 _In a blink of an eye, they both disappeared and the blue haired teen could hear crashing a few feet away from the orphanage,_

 _"_ _Eh? What just happened?"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One hour later, Tsuna and his friends could hear crashing and explosion nearing his home. It stopped for a few seconds before they heard a voice shout, "Ah! I need some rest, senpai!" And they all knew whose voice it belonged to.

A figure perched itself on the window sill of Tsuna's bedroom before it hopped inside. Another figure entered through the window and everyone was shocked of the identity of the intruders. "Hibari-san! H-Hyo-kun! What are you guys doing here?" Tsuna suddenly realized how rude he sounded and so, stuttered out, "I-It's n-not like I didn't w-want you h-here, Hyo-kun!"

The white haired teen chuckled at his Sky's flushed face as he approached him, completely ignoring the older teen that he came with. Hail hugged Tsuna from behind and placed his chin on the brunette's shoulder. "Aren't you adorable, Tsuna? Anyways, it was Reborn-san who called us here."

"I only came here so the baby could owe me." He reminded the white haired teen quite harshly, making the latter take shelter behind his Sky. "H-Hai, senpai."

"We've been waiting for you guys, Hibari." His steel gray eyes scanned the corpse in front of him before humming in approval. "Good job. You got the heart in one shot." Hyo eyed the corpse as well before humming in approval, too. "You did an impressive work, Tsuna. It is your first kill. Maybe next time, you can do better, right, Reborn-san?"

Everyone, except for Hibari, took a step back away from the two sadists. Of course, Tsuna remained in Hyo's hold, who was obviously shaking from top to bottom. "Alright," he spoke up when he saw the glint in Hyo's eyes. "I can dispose of this corpse for you."

"Wha- What are you saying?!"

The white haired teen hummed in thought before asking, "Must you ask, Tsuna? If senpai doesn't dispose of that corpse, then you'll be sent to jail for murder." Tsuna paled as he realized the gravity of his situation. HE JUST KILLED SOMEONE AND IF THE CORPSE REMAINS, THEN HE'LL REALLY BE LOCKED UP IN JAIL!

"WWaah I don't want to go to jail, Hyo-kun!"

"Ah, then, senpai, shall we?"

Hyo removed himself from Tsuna; earning some confused expression from everyone else except from Hibari and Reborn. The steel gray eyed teen smirked as prepared his tonfa while Hyo cracked his knuckles and the sound of nitrogen popping made everyone wince.

"Ne, could I borrow a knife, preferably, a butcher knife, Reborn-san?"

The corpse felt a shiver ran down his spine but no one saw it.

"Why do you need one, Baka-Hyo?"

"Why, you ask? Wouldn't it be easier to hide body parts rather than the whole body itself? I'm going to split the body into tinie tiny parts and senpai and I will hide it all over Namimori." Gokudera and Haru gagged at the thought while Yamamoto laughed, thinking it was a game.

Tsuna, meanwhile, paled at what his childhood friend said. "W-Wait a minute, Hyo-kun! Hibari-san!" The two bloodthirsty fighters jumped at the corpse. However, Tsuna and the rest except for three certain someone's gasped when the corpse moved.

"Ara, I thought you died, Mr. Moretti."

"Aha ha ha! You got me, Hakucho-sama!" The bonnet wearing supposed corpse laughed before facing Tsuna and said, "It's nice to meet you, tenth!"

"ZOMBIE!" The brunette shrieked as he hid behind Hyo; clutching the hem of his shirt. Hail cooed at Tsuna's adorable scared face as he took a picture of him subtly before pocketing his phone. "Y-You know him, Hyo-kun?"

Hyo hummed in thought and nodded. "You see, when I stopped by at the compound during the weekends, Moretti-san was talking to my Shishou, you see. He and I talked for a while and he mentioned how 'dying' is his specialty." Moretti laughed and wiped off the blood dripping from his mouth.

"Hakucho-sama is a fearsome lad! He had beaten a subordinate of his black and blue for going through his phone!"

Tsuna couldn't believe how absurd his best friend could be just because someone went through his phone. Then again, wasn't his phone filled with mostly his pictures though?

The Sky's face flushed and embarrassed now that he thought about it.

Didn't that mean Hyo-kun was mad because someone might see pictures of him?

His heart skipped a beat before shaking his head. What was he thinking?!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Eh?"

Hyo looked at his right and found Nanase sleeping beside him on a chair.

"Eh?"

He looked at his left and found himself staring wide eyed at the clouds that they passed by in the plane.

"EHHHHHH?!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" _Why are we in Italy?! Speak peasant before I kill you_!" Hyo spoke in Italian as he put his feet on Nanase's face; which was contorted in masochistic pleasure. " _Press harder, Lord Hakucho_ ~" A shiver went down his spine before he kicked the blue haired teen's back. " _Where's master? He should be here to do business, right_?"

"Um, actually…" Nanase started as he stood up, rubbing the back of his head. " ** _We're_** _here to do business_." Hyo stopped walking; a dark aura surrounding him. " _What. Did. You. Say_?" Nanase chuckled before he looked away to avoid directly seeing Hyo's death glare.

 _Man, Gakushi-sama should give me a raise if his orders would only make Hakucho-sama angry at me,_ he thought with a sweat drop before he answered Hyo's question. " _Er, Lord Gakushi informed me when we landed that you're here to meet up with the Cavallone Boss; a famiglia who's a close ally of Vongola_."

" _And why must I do it? Should he not do it himself because he is the current boss of our famiglia_?"

" _Ehe he… he said that he was busy watching the basketball match between _ and __." Nanase closed his eyes and whistled a random tune as he pretended that he didn't know the white haired teen as the latter glared at everything he sees and everything that enters his path.

 _A, I really should get a raise,_ the blue haired teen thought as he followed his future boss; even though younger teen doesn't know where he's going. Well, Nanase will just let him be until he cools down. After all, he doesn't want to be subjected to his future boss' ire, ne?

.

.

.

It has been several days ever since and they still can't find the Cavallone Boss. " _Shinrah! Are you positive he is in Italy?!_ " The blue haired teen slightly jumped up from fear before vigorously nodding. " _Y-Yes, sir! Positive, sir_!" Nanase shook as he followed after his young future boss.

He couldn't comprehend how terrifying a girly boy like him can be. Shinrah Nanase had seen a lot of things in his past seventeen years of living but this was his first time seeing someone like Hakucho Shion for that matter. Then again, he had always preferred to be alone before he joined Gakushi's famiglia a few years back.

Italian men and women fearfully stared at them as Hyo brandished his weapon; the coat he was given bearing the symbol of the Grandinare Family, an intricate bloody red snowflake. His glowing eyes and the decreasing temperature just added to his terrifying look.

Behind him, the bi-colored eyed teen sweat dropped with a nervous smile. _Yeah, this was his first time seeing a person so unique like Hakucho-sama._

" _Stupid shishou. Because of him, I won't be there to celebrate my Sky's birthday_." A few feet back, Nanase stared at the white haired teen with a deadpanned expression _. So that's why he's angry. I heard from the other's that my Lord is possessive of the future Vongola boss; I guess what they said were true after all._

Nanase skipped like a little girl as they arrived at a luxurious hotel. Hyo aggressively entered without a care in the world while Nanase still skipped like a little girl; beaming at those who paled upon realizing who just entered.

 **Future Grandinare Boss: Hakucho Shion**

 **Grandinare's Information Specialist: Shinrah Nanase**

The woman on the reception desk trembled as she saw the approaching teen, whose glare could rival a professional. Her breath hitched to a stop when the white haired teen stopped a few centimeters away from the reception desk. The teen was handsome [yes, she didn't mistake Hyo for a girl] despite his young age.

" _Lady, is the Bucking Horse Dino staying over here? If you do not answer within the next three seconds, I will destroy this entire structure_."

The woman panicked and stuttered out gibberish that only served to annoy the teen in front of her. " _Now, now, young lad, you shouldn't be so hostile towards a lady_." A husky voice informed him. Crimson eyes darted from the lady to the source of the voice. It was a tall, young man with blonde hair and brown eyes; he wears a green-and-black jacket over a dark red shirt.

His crimson eyes darkened as charged at the blonde and pinned him on the floor in an instant. The witnesses shrieked and ran out of the hotel while the lady by the reception desk only froze in shock. " _You… it's because I have to find you that I couldn't attend_ _ **my Sky's**_ _birthday celebration. What do you have to say for yourself, you damn peasant? It wouldn't go against my judgement if I send you to hell right here, right now._ "

" _L-Lord Hakucho! Wait a minute!"_

Hyo stopped before he can thrust his blade in the blonde's throat; who looked horrified beyond belief. " _What is it now, Shinrah?_ "

" _W-We c-came here to pick him up."_

.

.

.

.

.

" _We what? IT WOULD HAVE BEEN ENOUGH TO PICK HIM UP FROM TOKYO AIRLINES!"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsuna was dejected.

His birthday passed without his Hyo-kun. It seemed like he had been away on a short 'vacation' to Italy since his surrogate father said to him that Hyo needed some much needed rest from everything that's been going on. Apparently, his best friend had been having nightmares but he wouldn't tell what it was about to anyone.

It was news to Tsuna. He didn't even know his friend is sleep deprived and had nightmares for a while. He felt conflicted. Was he even being a good friend to him? Was he even a friend to Hyo at all? Were they even friends at this point? After all, they haven't been hanging around with each other for quite a while.

The Sky was scared.

His Hail is slowly drifting away from him. Actually, he's been scared his whole life about this kind of situation; where Hyo would find someone else to hang out with and would slowly leave him behind. Sky sighed in sadness; a crestfallen expression adorning his face.

 _I miss Hyo-kun._

A bunch of people wearing black suits were standing around his home and it definitely caught his attention. "Wh-What is this?!" His heart pounded against his ribs as he silently pleaded for Hyo's presence. "A-Ano, excuse me, can I pass through?"

"You can't. I can only let Sawada Family members pass through right now."

Tsuna tilted his head cutely at the side. "E-E to, I'm S-Sawada Tsunayoshi." He jumped a few centimetres up when the people in black suits with blue ties tied around their neck surrounded him and shouted quite a few things that confused him.

"Take care of our boss, Vongola Tenth!"

"How can you handle that sadist, Vongola Tenth?"

"Don't disrespect the boss, idiot! Do you remember what happened last time?!"

"R-Right…"

Terrified, Tsuna ran pass them and up to his room. He was startled when two men in black suits were also occupying his room. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Reborn. "Reborn! This is all your doing, isn't it?!"

"We've been waiting for you, Tsuna."

"What's going on?!"

"Yo, Vongola boss, I travelled from afar to pay you a visit. I'm…" The man on the computer chair turned to face him. It was a blonde guy with brown eyes. " Cavallone Family's Tenth Boss, D – "

He was cut off when someone kicked him off his chair; making Tsuna jump up like a startled cat and shrieked when the blonde man face planted on his bedroom floor. "Dino-Fxckxng-Moron; that's who he is." The brunette's eyes widened when he saw that it was his best friend who kicked the blonde man off the chair.

"Hyo-kun! You're here!"

The white haired teen sent him a gentle smile. He walked towards his Sky; feigning innocence as he stepped on Dino's head as he did so. Hyo placed his forehead on Tsuna's and said, "I apologize if I wasn't there to celebrate your birthday, Tsunayoshi."

Said boy shook his head vigorously as he looked down in an attempt to hide his blush. "I-It's okay. G-Gakushi-san said you needed the vacation a-and said y-you had nightmares s-so…"

Hyo frowned as he grabbed Tsuna's chin and tilted it upwards; making the brunette look at him. Their body was so close so close to each other that Tsuna swore that Hyo can hear the pounding of his heart. "The nightmares were true," he confirmed and made Tsuna's heart twinge in pain.

"But I was tricked into going to Italy to fetch that foolish moron over there." The white haired teen pointed his thumb behind him. Tsuna realized that he was pointing at Dino; who was blushing as he looked at the both of them. He probably realized how intimate they were being.

"S-So you don't hate me?"

Tsuna squeaked out, shutting his eyes close in fear. He suddenly felt a pair of arms lift him up and place him on something soft. The moment he opened his eyes, he found himself sitting on Hyo's laps as the latter sat on a chair. Hyo's chin rested between his shoulder and neck.

The Sky felt the hair on his arms stand as he heavily blushed. Hyo's arms were wrapped around his stomach as his feet trapped his. "A-A, th-there's someone here, Hyo-kun." He muttered under his breath as he hid his face behind his bangs. There are people watching them and it made his heart thump loudly.

"Tch, let them stare for all I care."

Meanwhile, Dino covered both of his eyes as he himself felt embarrassed even though he doesn't have any reason to be. On the other hand, Reborn remained unfazed as he discreetly took a photo and sent it to Hibari; wondering what kind of reaction the raven haired teen would show once he sees this.

"A-Anyway," the blonde cleared his throat and exclaimed, "He's no good." He sweated buckets but his smile remained when crimson eyes glowered at him. "Wh-Whaat?!" Tsuna shouted in Hyo's embrace. "You don't have the aura." The Vongola Sky tilted his head in confusion.

"Hmm~ that, I can agree with you, Horse Face." _Horse Face?_

"The way you present yourself is terrible. There's no sense of anticipation. You don't seem ambitious either. You look unlucky, too. Your disposition to be a boss is zero. Zilch. Nil." The Sawada's jaw dropped and thought, _we've only just met and you're already picking on me?!_ In disbelief.

Dino's eyes drifted to Hyo and pointed at him. "That boy behind you is a better suited boss than you are right now."

Tsuna slightly turned around and asked, "Who are these scary people, Hyo-kun?!"

Hyo sighed as he tightened his hold around Tsuna before saying, "As said before, he's the Cavallone's Tenth Boss; Dino. Other than that, he's your senior apprentice. Apparently, before Reborn-san came here; he had been teaching Horse Face." Reborn hummed in approval before he wondered.

"Where did you get that information, Baka-Hyo?" He knew that Hyo has his sources but he didn't think that his sources are capable of gathering informations about him. There was a flash of annoyance on Hyo's face as he answered. "I met a new subordinate the day Moretti-san visited. He's Grandinare's Information Specialist. Despite his appearance and outward personality, he's a force to be reckoned with. He has a lot of blackmail material."

"Wait a minute!" Everyone looked at Tsuna. "D-Don't misunderstand, Dino-san! I don't want to be a mafia boss!" There was a moment of silence before Dino bursted out laughing. "You're exactly like who I used to be, Tsuna!"

"B-But I don't – "

"If you keep refusing…" Dino grabbed something from his inner jacket. The moment he pulled it out, Tsuna leaned back; forcing Hyo to fall on his back as the both of them fall off the chair. "He'll bit you!" There was a goofy smile on Dino's face as he held out a turtle.

Once Hyo's crimson eyes landed on the turtle, they sparkled in delight and in a blink of an eye; Enzio was in Hyo's hold. Dino and Tsuna stared at the white haired teen with dumb founded expressions. "How adorable! It is a waste for you to be with that Horse Face. Oh my, are you even being take care of properly? You were stuffed in that poor excuse of a pocket of his weren't you?"

Tsuna sweat dropped. Yup, that's his best friend alright.

They all heard the door open and came in two kids chasing each other. "I'm a broccoli monster with branches! Hahaha!" Suddenly, the cow child tripped on a wire and the hand grenades flew out of his hands and out the window. The safety pins were in his hold. "This is bad," Reborn said. "Dino's and Hyo's men are out there."

"AH! Now that you mention it!" Tsuna exclaimed in realization. _Oh no, what should I do?!_ His eyes widened, however when two figures jumped out of his window. Dino pulled out his bullwhip and shouted, "Get down!" On the other hand, Hyo yelled out, "Brace yourselves!"

Dino's whip wrapped around two grenades and threw them up high.

Meanwhile, Hyo basically grabbed the remaining grenade and pitched it as far as he can. Not long after, the grenades exploded. The two bosses landed without a hitch. Tsuna watched from his room as the both of them get surrounded by their subordinates. _They're… so cool_ , he thought in amazement.

"Now, do you understand, Tsuna? A mafia boss will risk his life for his family."

"Don't relate everything back to that!"

Then again, he couldn't even protect his own best friend. It would always be the other way around.

He wants to protect his family and Hyo-kun but… _he doesn't want to be a mafia boss._

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **A/n:** Ehehe, what do you guys think? Was it okay?

Oh yeah, concerning Shinrah-kun; I'm slowly introducing Hyo's main family members so forgive me if you don't like it.

 **Question #1:** _What do you guys think of Shinrah Nanase-kun?_

 **Question #2:** _What are you expecting in the next few chapters?_

 **Question #3:** _Do you want to meet future Hyo-chan?_


	9. Chapter 9

| **Sawada Tsunayoshi** |

"I'm leaving!"

"Take care, Tsu-kun~!"

Oh man, oh man, oh man! I overslept again because of the incident last night with Dino-san's turtle! I tried to hurry up my pace when I noticed something in front of our house. H-Hiiiieeeee! Wh-Why is Dino-san's men here?! Why… is there a commotion in front of our house again?!

A man approached me and said something in… Italian? I don't know, okay?! I just stuttered out the first thing that entered my head. "Um… hi… Dino-san is… is…" though, I didn't really get to finish what I was about to say when Dino-san's head popped out of the front door.

"Why are you guys here? I didn't ask for you guys to pick me up," he stated as he scratched the back of his head. No matter how much I think about it, Dino-san is well loved by his men. Just like Reborn said yesterday, it was because Dino-san is able to take the risk and protect his men.

It was something I couldn't even do. I am a coward middle school student and I'm not even that strong, to begin with. To say that I feel ashamed being protected by Hyo-kun would be an understatement. I feel even more ashamed than what I think I feel. Ever since I met Hyo-kun, he had always protected me.

On the other hand, I was too afraid to raise a fist to protect my childhood friend. Sometimes, thoughts like Hyo-kun being more than enough to protect himself enters my mind. He's strong enough to protect both of us and the entire orphanage. He doesn't even need me.

Sometimes, I think Hyo-kun just pities me but I always feel guilty when I do so. I know Hyo-kun is a loyal friend but I just can't help it most of the time. As I watch Dino-san and his men interact, I didn't notice someone else approaching us. "GOOD MORNING, TENTH!"

 _G-Gokudera-kun!_ "I woke up too early so I was wandering around and ended up here." The grin on his face only made me sweat drop and thought; _He's saying the exact same thing as Dino-san's men!_ "Anyway, these guys here… who are they?"

His ability to change his demeanor confuses me since Gokudera-kun can easily be considered a bi-polar whenever this kind of situations happens. "Hey, Smoking-Bomb brat! It's our first time meeting, right?" Dino-san greeted, which confuses me even further. "That tattoo… Bucking-Horse Dino!"

 _WHAT'S UP WITH THOSE RIDICULOUS NICKNAMES?!_ "Hey, Tsuna and Gokudera!" My ears perked up at the sound of Yamamoto's voice and leaned forward when he draped an arm around me and Gokudera-kun. "What are you guys doing? You're gonna be late if you don't start walking!"

Yamamoto started pushing us away with a grin, making me wonder if he actually cares about being late at all.

Crocodile tears rolled down my cheeks. _Where's Hyo-kun when I need him?!_

| **No One** |

"You seem concerned," Reborn stated his observation besides Dino. The blond merely smiled and said, "Of course. After all, it's about the family of the sworn brother who reminds me of my past." The hitman hummed in deep thought, his lips curling up in a smirk. "So, what do you think? Usable?"

"Maybe." The blond shrugged his shoulders, not seeing anything trustworthy in those two teens who took Tsuna away for school. "The most important thing for a family is trust. As long as I don't see that, I don't approve of them." Then, a certain white-haired teen entered his mind; a shiver running down his spine at the thought of him.

"Though, I think Hakucho-kun already has my approval. That boy can be as scary as hell." The hitman smirked; not at all concerned with how terrified Dino looks as he recalls his encounters with Hyo, especially that time when they first met. The white-haired teen nearly slit his throat out of annoyance.

"Then," Reborn began with an amused expression. "Why don't you test them out?" The hitman suggested. Dino looked down in deep thought and when he raised his head, he jumped back in bewilderment when a pair of red eyes bore into his own. "Did Tsuna leave already?"

The Cavallone boss heaved a deep sigh, glad that it had only been the boy he spoke highly of earlier. "Y-Yeah, he did. Smoking-Bomb and another brat were with him when he left, though," he recalled with a subtle narrowing of his eyes. "I see. Well, I will see you later then, Horse Face." Dino sweat dropped as he watched the young teen walk away. _Why does he keep calling me Horse Face?_

"Hyo-sama! Wait up!"

Thundering footsteps suddenly became audible and everyone in the vicinity looked back where Hyo came from. A handful of his men were chasing after the white-haired teen and when Dino turned to face Hyo to ask him a question; the blond was met with an empty street. "Go back, you idiotic fools! No one's looking after the kids!"

But Hyo's words were ignored when his men simply followed him. Dino shook his head but a small smile lingered on his lips. "Despite his personality, Hakucho-kun is loved by his men, isn't he?" It was a rhetoric question, Dino noted. It was an obvious observation but Reborn still answered him.

"Hm. Baka-Hyo is the Hail that looks after the Sky, after all. The 'sky' doesn't necessarily mean that it's only Tsuna, though. It also means the territory and domain Baka-Hyo claimed the moment he became strong enough to do so," the baby hitman commented with a tilt of his fedora.

Jumping from roof to roof, crimson eyes surveyed below him in search for a certain trio. When he saw them, he landed a few feet away from them, startling the trio. "H-HIIIEEE! Hyo-kun!" Tsuna was the first one to react out of the three of them. "What was that for?! You scared the Tenth!" Crimson eyes glowered at him, making Gokudera back down and to look away in fear.

"W-Well, it didn't scare him too much…"

"Haha! You were like a bird, Hyo-san!"

Hyo smirked in amusement before he straightened himself from his crouched position. "Why don't we continue walking to school as we talk then? I'm pretty sure senpai is already waiting at the main entrance for any tardy students." At the mention of senpai, Gokudera and Tsuna felt a shiver ran down their spine.

There was only one person that Hyo calls senpai and that was Hibari Kyoya. Before they can advance, however, they heard a speeding car coming their way and it abruptly stopped beside Tsuna. A whip suddenly lashed out of the vehicle and wrapped around Sky, and in an instant, it pulled him in.

The vehicle didn't waste any second as it drove away in a flash.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna?!"

"They're Yakuza called the Momokyokai that controls the area around here," the hitman informed them, who appeared out of the blue. "Yakuza is a Japanese Mafia. You Middle School students won't stand a chance against the adult mafia. Leave it to the police."

"Like hell, I'd leave it to them!"

"I'll leave the cops to you, little boy!"

As the duo dashed away, Reborn's beady eyes landed on Hyo's unmoving form. "Aren't you going after them, Baka-Hyo?" He heard the teen click his tongue as his naginata's blade slices through the air. The killing intent he was emitting made the hitman smirk; it was never a boring day when he's with these idiots.

"Ho? Of course, I will, Reborn-san," Hyo sneered, his clutch around the handle of his weapon tightening. "Please kindly inform senpai that I will owe him a fight for not attending school and another for stealing his prey." The hitman simply nodded as he gazed at Hyo's sprinting form, which was getting smaller the farther he goes.

From behind, Dino stepped out and inquired, "I like that. Their minds are set on rescuing Tsuna. They lost their composure aside from Hakucho-kun, but they're trustworthy." A sudden chill crawled down his spine, making him shiver in fear. "However, I don't think I can survive my fellow boss' wrath," he whimpered, which was completely ignored by everyone.

"What are you doing, Dino-san?!"

Tsuna struggled against the restrains bounding him as he worried about his friends' safety. "Sorry, sorry, I just had to test your family," Dino informed the future boss. "Test..?" Tsuna's voice faltered as he uttered that word under his breath. "Momokyokai is just an imaginary yakuza group that Reborn made up. They'll probably give up and are on their way to school now."

"You're lucky, Tsuna," the blond breathed out in relief. "Lately, there haven't been any family members that are thoughtful of their boss." The Vongola's Sky sighed in relief once he realized that his friends were not in actual danger. "Ah, but they're… not my members… they're my friends…"

"I forgot to tell you guys," Reborn chirped up, gaining both Skies' attention. "Momokyokai is a real, existing mafia group."

"… WHAAAT?!"

"Then, they really went to the Yakuza's territory?!"

"Didn't you hear what Baka-Hyo said," Reborn reminded them. "He wanted me to send Hibari a message for stealing his prey." All the color on Tsuna's and Dino's face vanished when the gravity of their situation finally sunk in.

It didn't take them long to search for the yakuza's hideout and when they arrived; Dino had a surprise that far expected his expectations. Gokudera and Yamamoto were completely fine but they were surrounded by beaten up bodies. On the other hand, Hyo completely annihilated one side of the room by himself.

"If you're not going to tell us where you hid Tsuna, I'll give you idiots one-way ticket to hell!"

"Spill it! Where's the Tenth!?"

"Can you tell me where he is?!"

The blond held a deadpanned expression as he surveyed the scene. _They completely went over my expectation! I expected this from Hakucho-kun but to think that those two brats weren't half as bad as well._ "Tenth, you're okay!" Dino's face flushed when he realized that Hyo picked up the brunet and spun him around. _As usual, that boy doesn't know the meaning of shame._

"Tsuna! You're alright!"

"P-Put me down, Hyo-kun!"

Let's just say that this day ended in merriment.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"… you know, getting hospitalized for a simple cold is rather ridiculous, senpai."

Hibari hummed as he inspected Hyo's sitting form after he looked up from the book he was reading. His carnivore was wearing the casual yukata he sent him a few weeks ago and he couldn't help but feel satisfied with what he was feasting his eyes on.

"It's not," he casually denied before remembering something. "Your stupid herbivore will be staying here today." Hyo furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what he meant with 'his herbivore.' The door to Hibari's room sides open and revealed a flustered Tsuna. "Hey." Hibari greeted with a vicious smirk.

"H-Hibari-san! Hyo-kun!"

"Ah, Reborn-san told me you got into an accident during training," the smile on Hyo's face suddenly curved into an angry scowl, startling Tsuna and making the hair on the back of Hibari's neck to stand. "And he mentioned that Horse Face was the cause?" The brunet gulped and was about to deny Hyo's accusation but his gaze landed on a pile of bodies by Hibari's feet.

"Wh-What happened here?"

Hyo huffed at the side for being ignored while Hibari answered with, "I was playing a game to get over my boredom, but everyone was too weak aside from Shion. I had my roommates join me in a game. The rule is easy." The glint in those steely orbs sent shivers down the brunet's spine.

"If anyone makes a sound while I sleep, I'll bite them to death." Tsuna suddenly did a spit take before announcing that he was feeling better and said that he didn't need to be hospitalized anymore but his efforts were in vain as he found himself alone with the both of them after the director left.

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap then," Hibari said as he lied down. "And even a leaf falling can wake me up." He added as an afterthought. "You might as well take a seat beside me, Tsuna. Senpai is more ruthless when he's rudely awakened." Hyo suggested with a bright smile, patting the empty seat beside him.

Tsuna was about to take him up on that offer when the door slid open. Horror painted the brunet's face when Lambo's and I-pin's face entered his vision. When Lambo was about to shout, Tsuna accidentally slapped his hand over the boy's mouth a bit too harshly.

The Sky gulped and inwardly apologized and begged for some kind of deity out there to spare him his life. "HYOOOOOOOO~!" Tsuna's soul flew out of his mouth as soon as the cow brat loudly called for his best friend. His soul flew back, however, when he saw Lambo trip on the uneven tiles.

The brunet's jaw dropped when the Ten-year bazooka flew out of his afro and headed straight for a startled Hyo.

 _BOOOOM_

"*cough* Ara~ I was busy taking a shower after a mission but," a voice so familiar yet unfamiliar made Hibari's and Tsuna's ears perk up. Once the pink smoke subsided, Tsuna's face erupted in smoke as his mind short-circuited upon feasting his eyes on that… that… [leave to the reader's imagination].

On Hyo's place was a much older man with dripping wet alabaster hair and skin. His body is drenched as well and the only thing covering him was a towel wrapped around his waist; covering his private part. His lips curled into a smirk as he announced, "This is quite the reward as well."

Crimson eyes bored into brown ones. "You're still adorable, Tsuna."

…

"H-HYO-KUN?!"

The man in his early twenties approached the brunet, leaving behind wet footprints. While he was approaching the younger version of his best friend, he could feel eyes boring holes on the back of his head. He crouched down in front of a flustered Sky as he beamed at the shorter boy. TYL Hyo gently grabbed Tsuna's chin and planted a kiss on his lips. It was nerve-wracking and fleeting but…

Tsuna short-circuited again and this time, he fainted from overflowing emotions. TYL Hyo merely chuckled and kissed him on the cheek; carrying him to a vacant chair. "Carnivore," Hibari growled in anger after he remained silent this whole time. Crimson eyes glanced at the black-haired teen's direction.

Hibari was scowling, and he was clutching his bed sheets quite firmly. "Hai~ hai~," TYL Hyo drawled out and approached the hospitalized teen due to a ridiculous reason and sat down beside him on the bed. Without waiting for permission or even saying anything at all, Hibari forcefully grabbed TYL Hyo on his nape and hungrily smacked his lips to the older man.

… [again, leaving it to the reader's imagination.]

Hibari pulled away, panting heavily as if he ran a marathon and sparred from morning till night. "Forceful as always, Kyoya."

"… shut it."

A poof of smoke engulfed TYL Hyo and when it subsided, Hibari was clutching present Hyo's collar, who was wet from head to toe and looked disheveled as if he entered a hurricane. There were bite marks on his neck and down to his chest where Hibari could clearly see.

His flushed expression was unusual for him since it would be typically him who would make another flustered. "A-Ah, y-you… wh-wha…" his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted, and it made Hibari wonder what happened to Shion to make him so humiliated.

 **Five minutes ago~ [Ten years later~]**

Hyo coughed, swinging his arm to make the smoke disappear faster. When it subsided, he looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar bathroom. _… wasn't I hit with the Ten-year bazooka?_ He thought in confusion. He jumped up in shock when the door slammed open.

"Hyo! Are you alright?! There was smoke and-" TYL Tsuna stopped his rambling when his eyes landed on a familiar teen, the younger version of his best friend. A glint crossed through his eyes before he smiled warmly to the teen, making Hyo go red in the face as he ogles at his best friend's mature features.

"I see. Lambo accidentally shot you with the Ten-year bazooka, right?" If Hyo was a girl right now, he might have melted upon hearing TYL Tsuna's voice. "Why are you in Shion's bathroom, omnivore?" Two pairs of eyes averted from each other to the newest presence in the room.

The white-haired teen couldn't believe it. "S-Senpai!" He squeaked in embarrassment as crimson eyes hid behind his eyelids. TYL Hibari's gaze landed on the younger white teen. His eyes give the impression of looking right through his very being, Hyo noted as he shivered.

"Hey, let's have a truce for once, Kyoya."

"Tch, I won't be losing to you."

Hyo peeked with one eye to see what they were doing but shut them close when he realized how close their faces were to his own. "Don't worry, Hyo, it won't hurt," Tsuna reassured him but despite his reassuring tone, Hyo couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this.

Teeth tear through the skin as a yelp escaped through Hyo's lips and – [once again, leaving it to the reader's imagination].

 **Present~**

Hibari clicked his tongue in annoyance as he placed the unconscious white-haired teen beside him. He was irritated because he wasn't the one who made his Carnivore embarrassed, or so he thought.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/n:** I apologize for a short chapter but tada~ here's TYL Hyo-chan~


	10. Chapter 10

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"P-Press harder, Lord Hakucho!"

"Do me, too, Hyo-sama~!"

"Us too, boss!"

"Th-The fxck are you shxts asking Hyo-sama for?!"

"Calm down, boy; you're making everything worse."

"That's right, Takoyaki! You're humiliating Hyo-sama!"

"Oh shut up, you bxtch!"

In the background, chaos could be seen everywhere one would look.

Tsuna fidgeted from where he is as he looked left and right. It was supposed to be only him and Hyo today! It was supposed to be just him and Hyo! So, why is everyone else here along with them?! "Shut up, you perverted Specialist! I thought I told you to look after the kids?!"

The white-haired teen bellowed in anger as he pressed harder on Shinrah's back. He had asked his Sky this morning if he wanted to hang out today and when they finally had the chance to be alone together; these frustrating and not-so-obedient subordinates of his followed them!

 _I thought that I could be alone with Hyo-kun/Tsuna…_

"Gwahahaha! You can't catch Lambo-sama!" Said boy obnoxiously declared as the Chinese girl ran after him. She managed to catch up to the cow child, however, they both tripped and a certain bazooka flew out of his afro. Predictably, it headed straight for Hyo, who was too busy punishing Shinrah, as well as his other masochistic subordinates.

Tsuna panicked when he suddenly remembered the time he met TYL Hyo. _H-He's coming again!_ "Ara, again? And here I was thinking of taking him out on a date." Tsuna's ears perked up at the sound of his deep and husky voice. His eyes wandered around the smoke that started subsiding but was startled when a hand draped around his shoulders.

"You wouldn't mind, right, my dear Sky?"

Predictably, again, Tsuna's face burned red as shivers ran down his spine as he felt a hot breath touch his ear. "I mean, you wouldn't say no to me, would you, Tsuna?" Everyone gaped at Tsuna's direction once the pink smoke disappeared.

The Vongola Sky paled at this situation and thought, _Just how did all these happen?!_

 **|Earlier this early afternoon…|**

 _There's nothing to do today_ was Tsuna's thought as he lazily stared outside with half-lidded eyes in boredom. It was a Saturday morning and there was nothing to do. Reborn disappeared to who-knows-where and his Hyo-kun is probably taking care of the kids.

Everyone else was out or too busy. Simply put, he has nothing to do today and the others have their own thing to do.

Tsuna stared unblinkingly at his ceiling and sat down. "Maybe I should go over to Hyo-kun's place today," he muttered uncertainly under his breath. "But he might be busy. I'll just be a nuisance to him that way." The clumsy boy sighed and lied back down.

The door bell ringing startled him and he fell down from his bed. He hurried to the door and didn't even bother that he was still in his sleeping wear. "Hey, Tsuna," Hyo greeted him the moment he opened his door.

Dumbfounded, he remained voiceless. _Flash. Flash._ The sound made him snap out of his stupor. "S-Stop that! Since when did you have free space to take pictures, Hyo-kun?" He merely smiled in mystery. "Tsuna, will you go out with me today?"

…

"E-Eh?!"

"We haven't been spending that much time with each other, have we? I wanted to spend an entire day with my Tsuna." Crimson red and brown met as the latter flushed pink as he fidgeted in nervousness. "S-Sure thing, Hyo-kun. Y-You can wait here at the living room wh-while I take a quick shower."

It was only then did the Sky remember that he was in his pajamas. He disappeared upstairs but not before he tripped on the last step. Hyo hummed in delight as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

As he waited for his Sky to be done, he made sure to remind Nagano, Eiji, Juri, Shinrah and a few others who were coming to _PROPERLY_ take care of everyone in the orphanage since his Shishou is going overseas to meet up with Vongola Nono.

 ** _From:Hakucho_**

 ** _To: Eyesores_**

 _Look after Satoshi-kun and the others properly. If you don't, you pathetic subordinates will receive a one-way ticket to hell_.

Hyo hummed a delightful tune as he read his message and sent it to his subordinates, who should be by the orphanage by now. Satisfied with his sweet reminder [a death threat], he patiently waited for his Sky to finish getting ready.

While he waited though, he decided to go through his gallery and gush over Tsuna's adorable photos. Honestly, only an idiot wouldn't find his Sky adorable and irresistible. A sudden thought suddenly crossed his mind as he remembered the time he was sent ten years into the future.

"I wonder… if Tsuna's lips are as soft as they are from his future self." Hyo instinctively licked his dry lips as he imagined Tsuna's pouting ones. _Ah, I want to bite his neck-_

He was abruptly cut off when he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. "S-Sorry for making you wait, Hyo-kun." It was safe to say that after that thought; Hyo couldn't take his crimson gaze away from Tsuna's exposed neck.

The both of them left the Sawada residence and Tsuna was surprised when Hyo lead him to an amusement park. It was the weekends and it was afternoon so it was only natural that there were a lot of people.

This made the Sky anxious but his Hail was there to sooth him of his worries. Hyo naturally grabbed hold Tsuna's hand like he had done so in the past and lead the way like he usually does. "What do you want to ride first, Tsuna?"

The brunet gulped as he glanced at the roller coaster, the haunted house, the drop, the ship and so much more that made him feel so nauseous. "Um, why don't you pick for us, Hyo-kun? I'm not… particularly the best person to ask what we should do."

The white-haired teen remained silent for a few seconds before nodding. "Have you eaten anything though? Maman wasn't there when I went to pick you up." The Sky shook his head at Hail's inquiry. "Then, let's eat first before we go on any rides."

Hyo and Tsuna walked side by side as they looked for a place to eat. Unbeknownst to them, there were a lot of pairs of eyes watching them from afar. Even for a person like Hyo, who was too distracted and was in pure bliss, couldn't sense them even though it was such a huge crowd.

"I heard there will be a parade later," Hyo started as he looked around. "Let's watch it, Tsuna." The brunet shyly smiled, his heart fluttering in the way Hyo smiled at him. "Hm!" He hummed in agreement.

Meanwhile, Shinrah Nanase pouted as he and the others hid behind a large bush. They were attracting quite a lot of attention from passersby but they simply ignored the stares and whispers they were receiving.

"Mou~ I wish it was me holding my Lord's hand~" a fist hit him upside the head and was followed by a growl. "Don't even think of doing anything perverted, you xsshxlx." Takayuki Eiji warned the ash-blond idiot. The brunet wanted to stay behind at the orphanage since their orders were to take care of the kids.

But no, Juri had to drag him and Nagano-san to stalk on their boss' and his friend's 'date' and he wasn't satisfied at all. They were all going against their boss' orders. The lavender haired girl defended that the kids were asleep anyway since they were taking their afternoon naps.

Nagano couldn't even speak up since Juri would always cut him off. On the other hand, Eiji even wondered why that bastard Yoshiki was accompanying them. He was certain that their boss didn't even contact the bastard. "Me too~ I wanna go on a date with the boss, too!"

The eighteen-years-old brunet's fist shook in anger as he punched her on top of her head. "Don't whine, you bxtch! Are you really fifteen?!" Juri whimpered and Nagano gave him a stern look; making Eiji frown in distaste. Honestly, why was Juri even a member of their family?

"Will you two act like your age already?"

With Tsuna and Hyo; they finally found a place to eat a while ago and it didn't take them long to finish the food they ordered. After all, they didn't order that much. "Let's go ride the coaster, ne?" Tsuna's whole face paled at the mention of a roller coaster.

Hyo admits that even though he's overprotective, there are times when he wants to see Tsuna crying his heart out. A crying Tsuna is an adorable Tsuna, right? [Hyo's logic is incredibly warped.] They didn't need to wait long because one look at Hyo made everyone tremble.

They parted like the red sea and Tsuna couldn't help but gape at the sight. The crimson eyed teen beamed as he dragged the shorter boy to the front. The couple sitting at the front of the coaster quickly left their seats with nervous expressions. "T-Take these seats, Hakucho-san."

His lips curved into a sly smirk as the couple left with terrified expressions. On the other hand, Tsuna was beginning to get nervous and wondered what kind of reputation Hyo had to get people to fear him. Then again, since when did people avoid him in the first place?

The coaster started moving once the passengers had taken their seats and the brunet's knees kept shaking. When he glanced at Hyo, he saw the sadistic gleam in his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that, Hyo- HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 _FLASH_

 _FLASH_

 _FLASH_

 _FLASH_

 _FLASH_

The coaster slowed to stop. The white-haired teen gracefully picked up the unconscious Tsuna and cooed at the photos he had taken during the ride. There was one where his Sky was clinging to him with teary eyes and it was sooooooo adorable and soooooo irresistible!

"Hmm~ should I send some to Reborn-san? I think he will find this… amusing." His lips twitched upwards as he decided to send some photos to Reborn. After that, he pocketed his phone and waited for his Sky to wake up while he walks around looking for a new ride.

"I wonder which one we should ride next," the crimson eyed teen contemplated to himself as his gaze wandered everywhere. "N-Nothing too extreme, Hyo-kun," his eyes looked down and found his Sky trying to keep himself from vomiting.

Hail inwardly smirked before his gaze wandered to Tsuna's exposed neck. He gulped down the building up saliva into his throat and restrained himself from doing anything inappropriate that might make his Sky uncomfortable. "Shooting stalls, then?"

His voice cracked at the beginning and inwardly cursed at himself. _If Shishou finds out I did the raping, he'll never let me live it down_. The crimson eyed teen stopped walking and suddenly hit his head on a wall, gathering the attention from everyone in the vicinity and a worried gaze from his Sky.

"Um, are you okay?"

"… I'm okay." _What did I just think?! Am I an idiot?!_

When they neared the nearest shooting stall, Hyo had put down his Sky and the both of them walked side by side once more. Crimson eyes suddenly found themselves staring at a bird and fish plushy. _So… so cute._ He thought with a hint of blush. He inwardly smacked himself and faced Tsuna with a smile.

"Which one do you want, Tsuna?" His brown eyes were staring at snowman plushy and this made Hyo squeal like a girl as he paid for the plastic gun. "You're so cute; it should be a crime." Hyo blurted out as he picked up the plastic gun.

Sky simply flushed red in embarrassment. He could hear his heart pounding inside his chest. However, he sweat dropped as he watches Hyo fail for ten times. Apparently, Hyo couldn't use a gun to save his life. At his fifteenth try, someone suddenly shouted in frustration.

The scream made everyone in the area to stop and quiet down when a blur of ash-blond came out of a bush and stole the plastic gun from Hyo. "My Lord, excuse me for my rudeness but you **_suck_** at using guns." The ash-blond won the prizes with ease and it didn't even take him a whole minute to finish.

Smirking in triumph, he grabbed hold of the toys and turned around to hand them over to his boss. Instead of seeing his boss gratefully smiling at him, Hyo was covered in a murderous aura. " _Shinrah_ ," Hyo growled like a starving lion.

The ash-blond stepped back in fear, trembling on his spot. " _I thought that I ordered you to take care of the kids_." Nervously chuckling, said teen rubbed the back of his head. "T-They're taking t-their afternoon nap right now, my Lord."

Crimson eyes dangerously glinted. Shinrah averted his eyes from Hyo to Tsuna. The latter looked startled when the former gave him a pleading look. Because the ash-blond was certain that he'll get killed if his boss wasn't calmed down.

" _If you're here, the others are here as well, aren't they_?" The rest of the Grandinare famiglia came out of their hiding places. Hyo's murderous aura intensified when he realized that every single one of them is here. They didn't even bother leaving at least one of them to look after the kids.

With fury embedded in every step, Hyo elbowed Shinrah on his side, kicked him at the back of his knees and placed a foot on his head. The citizens of Namimori ran away from the scene; in fear of getting caught up with them. "You fool! You left Satoshi, Amano and everyone else defenseless!"

 **|Present|**

The Vongola Sky paled at this situation and thought, _Just how did all these happen?!_

And that's how it came to this.

The brunet was suddenly picked up with a yelp. "Let's have some privacy, Juudaime." With a shriek, TYL Hyo left the scene in a blink of an eye. The Grandinare famiglia was speechless with what they had just witnessed but since Nagano knew what had just happened; he grabbed Eiji and Juri by the ear and dragged them away.

"C'mon, Hyo-sama will probably hunt us down later if we don't get back to the kids." Eiji's entire face paled. "H-Hunt us down?" His voice became an octave higher while Juri was whimpering as the trio left the scene. The remaining Grandinare members turned into stone and promptly fell at the same time.

Thirty seconds later, Tsuna found himself trapped between a wall and TYL Hyo. The brunet gulped in nervousness as the older man's face was in close proximity to his. The clumsy teen could feel TYL Hyo's hot breath on his neck as the white-haired man placed his chin on his shoulder.

"No one's going to interrupt us here, Juudaime," he softly whispered. The brunet felt a shiver ran down his spine and knew that what TYL Hyo said was true. They were inside the haunted house and the crimson eyed man made sure to find a dark and secluded place inside.

 ** _[The next scene will contain… you know what I mean so to those who doesn't want to read may skip.]_**

 ** _{START}_**

TYL Hyo licked Tsuna's smooth skin. This small action elicited a small groan from the brunet and it made the white-haired man chuckle as he kept licking his neck. The brunet had always been so sensitive and TYL Hyo never gets bored with it.

He nibbled on different parts but one certain area made his Sky arch his lean body, a groan escaping from his parted lips and his fingers pulling on his white locks in pleasure. Smirking, he didn't even let his Sky rest as he bit on that spot. A groan of pleasure came from his throat as he placed his knee between the teen's legs.

The erotic pants that came from the brunet aroused the white-haired man as he sucked and licked on his Sky's neck. The groan that came from the brunet only served to fuel the crimson-eyed man's aggressiveness. He pulled away from his wet and sticky neck, a long trail of saliva thinning from his parted lips.

"Tsunayoshi~" The white-haired man violated the teen's lips, his tongue and his hands went under the brunet's shirt. His long, slender fingers played with the brunet's nipples as he played with his tongue. The brunet was in too much pleasure and the only thing he could do was tighten his grip on TYL Hyo's locks.

In the darkness, the only thing they could hear was each other's deep breaths and groans of bliss. Every kiss, every groan, and every breath made the white-haired teen more aggressive than the last time. _I want to enter him_ , TYL Hyo thought with half-lidded eyes.

 _I want to hear him scream as I thrust inside and out_ , he groaned in displeasure as he realized that this was a teenage Tsuna and not his Tsuna in his twenties. TYL Hyo was suddenly shrouded by pink smoke and when it subsided, a teenage Hyo was pinning Tsuna against the wall.

 ** _{END}_**

The both of them were panting in exhaustion. Even thought it was dark, Hyo could still see a little bit and noticed Tsuna's wet neck, disheveled hair, his stomach showing and he could hear his Sky's deep breaths. "Ah, I apologize for my future self, Tsuna."

For the second time that day, the Sky fainted and the Hail had to carry him home.

That night, Shinrah and the others were forced to clean the entire orphanage and if even a single spot wasn't dust-free, they have to do it all over again. It was the only punishment Hyo could think of where he can also benefit with.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hanami?"

Hyo looked up, broom in hands. Satoshi beamed and nodded. "Let's go watch Hanami, Hyo-oniichan." Behind the redhead, a certain blue-tinted haired boy eagerly nodded as well as a raven haired girl. "Otoya, Amano and everyone else wants to go too, Onii-chan."

The feminine boy frowned and said, "We have to reserve a spot early. I'm certain it'll be crowded later on and it would not be good if it was." Satoshi, Otoya, and Amano impatiently bounced from where they were which only pressured the teen.

A certain someone popped up inside his mind and it made him smile. Hail glanced at the trio and gleefully told them, "Make a simple bento for everyone, okay? I'm sure your Kyo-niichan would gladly share his reserved spot with us."

The trio cheered as Satoshi and Amano headed towards the kitchen to make bento for everyone. On the other hand, Otoya went to the living room to inform everyone that they'll be watching Hanami with their Kyo-niichan and Hyo-niichan today.

 ** _From: Shion_**

 ** _To: Senpai_**

 _Senpai, could you share your reserved spot for me and the kids? It would be dangerous if the kids are mixed with the crowds._

 **From: Senpai**

 **To: Shion**

 _You owe me._

 ** _From: Shion_**

 ** _To: Senpai_**

 _Hai, Senpai. Satoshi most probably will make your hamburger steak, though. I told everyone that we'll watch Hanami with you_.

Pocketing his phone, Hyo hurried his pace and made sure to finish the entire chore before they left the orphanage. Thankfully, their place was situated near the park where the Hanami will take place. _I wonder if Tsuna and Reborn-san are going to watch as well_.

Almost an hour later, everyone was heading towards the park. Hyo made sure that everyone followed him in a straight line and that everyone didn't stray from it. The passersby found it adorable how the kids looked like chicks while Hyo was their mother.

 _Come to think of it; Shinrah said that Ranking Fuuta is here in Namimori. I hadn't had the time to hang out with everyone in the Vongola because Shishou keeps dumping Grandinare famiglia related things that I can't seem to find spare time for Vongola_.

They arrived in a place with no one other than a single delinquent and the infamous prefect of Namimori. "Good morning, Hakucho-sama!" The delinquent greeted. Hyo smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgment. The kids greeted him good morning as well while Hyo headed for Hibari who was perched up on a branch.

"Satoshi-kun, Otoya-kun, Amano-chan, lead your peers and prepare everything, okay?"

"Hai~ Hyo-niichan!"

The children giggled in unison as they set out to work. Hibari has no qualms if the crowd was filled with short children and when it was a request from his Carnivore.

"Woo! Lucky!"

"There are not many people here."

Hyo's ears perked up at the sound of those familiar voices and when the crimson-eyed teen's attention was no longer on the raven-haired teen; the latter inwardly growl in displeasure and annoyance. "This place is off-limits. All the sakura trees around here have been reserved. Scram."

Amused, Hyo watched in silence. "It's not like this is private property." Gokudera said, his expression darkening in annoyance. "I never said that this was open for discussion." Tsuna shrieked as usual which made the white-haired teen chuckle.

Beside him, Hibari growled.

"Shut up!" The silver-haired bomber kneed Hibari's underling and with just one hit, the delinquent was down. "I was wondering who was causing a ruckus so it was you guys again." The prefect had already jumped down from the branch he and Hyo were perched on and revealed himself to the trio.

"H-Hibari-senpai," Tsuna exclaimed in horror before realization hit him as his eyes landed on the delinquent Gokudera had just hit. "Ah! He's a member of the disciplinary committee!"

"I don't want to view the Sakura with a crowd of herbivores so I got him to chase people away. But it seems you weren't much use." His sharp steel-grey eyes narrowed at his underling's pathetic form. With one swift movement, he hit him away with a loud smack.

"Weakling should just go decompose. You guys saw it too. I'm not used to standing above people. I'm only assured when I'm standing above corpses." The way he said it sent shivers down their spine and Hyo couldn't help but take a picture.

Thankfully, Satoshi and the others were hidden from view and wouldn't get involved in the cross-fire. His crimson gaze watched the match between Vongola and Hibari Kyoya. The perverted doctor had only been a side character as he flew back because of force.

Gokudera had improved; Hyo has to admit. He was thinking one step ahead than his opponents but Hibari was thinking four steps ahead.

Hibari's movements were swift, concise and powerful. Whenever Hyo wasn't sparring with his senpai, he would always be mesmerized by his swift and graceful movements. He was captivated by how bloodthirsty the Skylark would always look whenever he fights.

Once the bomber was defeated, Yamamoto intercepted Hibari's blow with… was that a sword? Hail arched an eyebrow in confusion. He was certain that the baseball player had been holding a bat earlier. Even so, despite the hidden sword that Yamamoto had been carrying, Hyo wasn't surprised when a hidden hook popped out of Hibari's tonfa.

The crimson-eyed teen simply chuckled in amusement when he saw Tsuna using a duster to fight off Hibari. _… I wonder what would happen once everyone in Tsuna's family is gathered._ A hint of sadness gleamed in his eyes. It never even crossed his mind if he was skilled enough to be a guardian.

His train if thought stopped. _Guardian? Why am I aiming to be a guardian?_ He thought in utter confusion. He already has a connection with the mafia even without the Vongola and right now, there's an alliance between their families. Wasn't that enough?

A feeling of emptiness washed over him. _It's not enough_ , he thought in frustration. _I need to be directly involved with the plot to protect them_. "Onii-chan, what do we do now?" His crimson gaze lowered to look at Satoshi. "What do you mean, Satoshi-kun?"

"Kyo-niichan lost. The doctor said something about a Sakura Disease." _And I was really looking forward to watch Hanami with senpai_. He was disappointed but at least Tsuna and the others will be with them. From the corner of his eyes, Hyo saw Reborn perched on a branch a few trees away from him.

"Then, we'll be watching them your Tsuna-niichan, okay?"

The children cheered and chattered. He smiled as he took a photo. They're so adorable~

Swiftly and silently, he jumped from branch to branch and landed beside Reborn; startling everyone except for the baby hitman. "Hello, Reborn-san," he greeted with a smile. "It's been a while, Baka-Hyo."

"Hyo-kun! When did you get here?"

He and the Sky made eye contact, the latter flushing pink when he realized how casual he sounded. He must be remembering that time at the haunted house. "I've been here for a while. Tsuna, why don't you guys accompany the kids over there? The children are excited to play with you again."

The brunet's eyes brightened when Hail mentioned the kids. Everyone else followed the Sky; Hyo said something about talking some matter with Reborn. "What do you want to talk about, Baka-Hyo?" His beady eyes unnerved the teen.

It has been a while since he'd been subjected by Reborn's stare, he mused silently. He sat down beside the hitman and mentally contemplated the things he wanted to speak about with the baby. "Reborn-san, Tsuna's guardians… who are they?"

A sly smirk curved on Reborn's lips as he faced the teen. "Why do you want to know?" He remained silent. "I have no reason to tell you, Baka-Hyo." He firmly watched the teen's expression morph into sadness. Hyo isn't under any category; Reborn had already checked.

So, why was there a nagging feeling at the back of his head that Hyo plays an important role as a guardian? The ambiance around them suddenly decreased and part of the branch that Hyo was holding was suddenly covered with a thin sheet of ice.

The teen was aware of the things he had been capable of doing not so long ago. This ice… this ability of his… he couldn't make what it was. "Then, if you cannot tell me anything; can you tell me why I can do this thing?"

Eyes widening in realization, Reborn asked, "Baka-Hyo, do you have a ring?" Confused, he still nodded and grabbed the ring that came with him to this world. Reborn stared at the ring and laughter threatened to escape his mouth but he restrained himself.

So, it was that.

Hyo _really_ is an important part of Tsuna's family.

Things just seem to get more and more interesting as days pass by.


End file.
